All Bets Are Off V: The Conclusion
by Selphie800
Summary: The conclusion of my All Bets Are Off series. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is the fifth and my last installation of my All Bets Are Off stories. As usual, the story is Rated M for sexual content, strong language, and violence. I hope you have enjoyed these stories as much as I did writing them. Also, I don't own these FFX characters. They belong to Square. **

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 1**

**Paine's Secret**

**Part One**

The Zanarkand sky was dark and overcast. As it was, it fit the occasion perfectly. The air was bitterly cold with strong winds. The crowd wore dark colors. And that too fit the occasion as they had come to pay their last respects to Jecht and Zalora Stone. The high priest said the last words, and the mourners began to file out of the cemetery. All but one. One particular young man stood there, the cold air whipping through his blond hair, his face expressionless. He felt nothing. His body was numb. He knew that the mourners were heading to the house that was now his and yet he couldn't make his feet move. He stared inside of the ground at the lowered caskets. He hoped that Jecht and Zalora were in the farplane. He wondered briefly if his mother was there and what Jecht would do. He knew he was being silly, but he needed something, anything to keep him from screaming. He felt a hand touch his arm, and it startled him into the present again.

"We're going on to the house. You want to ride with us?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, I just need another minute."

"Okay. I'll wait for you. Take your time," he said, heading down the path away from the cemetery.

He felt really bad for Tidus. His problems paled in comparison. Of course, he understood better than any other Abe what he was going through. He had been much younger, but he was certain that the pain was the same. He got into his car to wait for Tidus and turned on the heat. It was a freezing day in the city. While he waited, he lit a cigarette and thought about his own problems for a moment. He still didn't know what he was going to do about Chappu. He had avoided him for the past week. He couldn't believe that his own brother would destroy something so important to him. He hadn't given him a chance to explain. He had punched him repeatedly until Auron had ordered him to stop. Why had Chappu done it? Hadn't he done everything he could to help him?

He and Auron had kept him out of trouble with the bank and he'd only gotten community service for his offense. He had noticed briefly that Lulu wasn't at the funeral, but he hadn't thought to ask anybody about her absence. She wasn't a close friend of Tidus', but he was one of her housemates, so she should have at least the effort to show support. He was very disappointed in her lately. Even Talynda had been there with Paine. He had stood by Tidus' side, and she had seemed to understand that was important today. He thought that he would have to go bring Tidus in out of the cold. It seemed as though he were going to stand there all day. As soon as Wakka put his hand on the door's handle, Tidus turned from the gravesite and began to slowly make his way down the path.

Wakka watched him until he had settled into the passenger seat. Without speaking, Wakka put the car into gear and headed to the Stone house. Tidus reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit one. Wakka was shocked, but he still said nothing. He knew that Tidus had abandoned that habit long ago. He kept an eye on traffic and made his way to Gagazet Heights. He wasn't concerned that people were already there. He knew that Thelma, the Stone's housekeeper, was there and she would control the scene until they got there. Or Zalora's mother would. He felt good about that because he intended to stay by Tidus' side. When they got to the house, he could barely find a place to park.

"Just park on the grass," Tidus said dryly.

Wakka obeyed, pulling onto the curb and into the grass a few feet away from the front door. Tidus got out slowly, with Wakka close on his heels. He walked up the steps and into the house. He stood for a moment, staring at the all the people milling about.

"Hey, why don't you take a load off? Want something to eat or drink?" Wakka asked, taking off his coat.

"No. I just want to go lie down for awhile."

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on things down here."

"Thanks, Wakka," Tidus said, heading up the stairs.

Wakka decided to get a bite to eat and drink and keep an eye on everybody. He saw their housemates huddled in a corner of what used to be Jecht's room. All there except Lulu and Baralai. He joined them.

"Hey, how everybody holdin' up?" he asked no one in particular.

Rikku shrugged. "This is terrible. I feel so bad for Tidus."

Paine nodded. "I know what it's like to lose your parents."

"Me, too," Wakka and Yuna said in unison.

Rikku smiled ruefully. "And me, too. I guess this is why we make the best housemates. We have a lot in common."

"Where's Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"He went up to his room to rest. I'm gonna grab something to eat and keep a eye on things," Wakka told them.

"I'm not staying long. I just came for Tidus," Paine said.

"Yeah, me, too," Rikku muttered.

Wakka nodded at the girls and made his way to the kitchen where he found the Abes sitting around the round table. He paused.

"Hey, Wakka, did Tidus ride home with you? Where is he?" Datto asked.

"He's upstairs resting. Where's Baralai?" he asked pointedly.

Letty shrugged. "He told me he couldn't get out of something scheduled today, but he did send that enormous fruit basket and flowers sitting over on the counter."

"What the hell could be more important? Never mind. Tidus probably wouldn't notice he's not here, anyway. I'm going to grab something to eat and keep an eye on things."

Yuna made her way through the crowded hallway toward the stairs. She knew that Wakka had told her that Tidus was resting, but she needed to see him for herself. He had seemed a zombie throughout the entire funeral procession. The stairs were crowded with people she didn't know. When she reached the top landing, she froze. She could see Rikku at Tidus' closed door. She blended in with the crowd to get close enough to hear what she was saying.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. You don't have to say anything. Just let me in," her cousin said to the door.

She waited to see if Tidus would let her in. And if he did, then she would go back down with Wakka and keep an eye on everything. Sure, Zalora's mother had tried to keep the house under control, but she seemed preoccupied with legal things to really pay attention. Rikku waited at the door another moment, looking slightly embarrassed, and when it seemed like Tidus wasn't going to open it; she made her way through the crowd toward the stairs. Yuna turned her back so that she wouldn't spot her and waited until she headed downstairs again. And then she went over to Tidus' door. She didn't bother knocking. She tried the knob, not really surprised that it was locked. She looked around again, and then reached into her purse.

She took out a key. A key that Tidus had given her a long time ago for the bolt that he'd placed on the door. She put it in the keyhole and unlatched the bolt. She opened the door quietly, yet quickly and stepped inside of the room. As soon as she had, she bolted the door again. Tidus lay on his bed, his back to her. She wondered if he were sleeping. Though they had broken up months ago, she wanted to sit in his desk chair and just watch him. She knew that he had loved his parents. She played with her hands. She didn't know what to do. She picked up his coat from the floor and placed it in the desk chair. She walked over to his bed, watching him. She wondered if she could take his shoes off without waking him. She took step in that direction when she heard a distinct sniffle. She paused and stared at his head again. She could tell immediately that he was trying to make her think he was sleeping. His shoulders shook slightly and the back of his neck was extremely red.

She licked her dry lips and took a step away from the bed. She knew that he was crying and he didn't want her to know that, too.

"I…just wanted to check on you. I'm going downstairs again. I'll come back later," she said softly, backing up toward the door, though she wanted more than anything to hold him.

She unbolted the door, looked at him one more time, and exited the room, locking it back again.

After the last person left the house, Wakka was relieved. He had helped Thelma with the cleanup and then he would check on Tidus one more time and go home. Talynda and Yuna were still there to lend a hand, but Rikku had disappeared earlier. He knew that Gippal had been hospitalized, but he would be okay. He was going to try to talk Tidus into going back to the Mika house tonight.

"Well, that's everything," he said to the girls.

"Thank you all so much," Thelma said.

"No problem. Listen, I'm gonna go up and try to get Tidus to come back to the house with us," Wakka said.

"Let me do it," Yuna said, surprising him.

He stared at her for a long moment. "Okay. I'll see you back at the house," he said, grabbing Talynda's hand and heading for the front door.

"I'm going to go too. I'll be back in the morning just to check on things. I guess my services won't be needed here much longer," Thelma said.

Yuna shrugged. She didn't know what Tidus planned to do about the house. She locked the front door behind Thelma and looked around. Teenan had flown to visit relatives for the holiday break. He had invited her, but she had declined, wanting to be with her father. He had left earlier, asking Thelma to give Tidus his condolescenses. She headed upstairs again. She turned the doorknob to Tidus' room and found it open. She opened the door and surveyed the room. He wasn't there. She checked his bathroom and it was empty, too. She left the room, wondering if he had left the house unnoticed. She was about to go downstairs when she noticed a light coming from down the hall. She walked down the hall and turned the corner. He stood in the doorway of what must have been his parents' room. She walked up behind him slowly.

"I…just can't believe they're gone. Dad would kill me if he knew I was in his room without permission," he said quietly.

"Do you want to be alone? I can leave."

"No. Not tonight. Any night but tonight."

"We can go back to the Mika house."

"I want to be here. Just for right now. Will you stay?"

"Yes. Are you hungry? I noticed you didn't eat anything."

"No. Just tired."

"Okay. Me, too."

He closed the door to his parents' bedroom and started back to his room again. She watched him walk inside and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'll be right down the hall in the guest bedroom if you need anything," she said.

He looked at her. "I need you to sleep in here with me tonight. I can't be alone tonight. Please."

She hesitated. She knew what he was asking her. To lie in his bed with him, in very close proximity. It had been a few months since the last time they'd been like this. But, she wouldn't deny him tonight. She nodded.

"Okay."

He finished removing his shirt and took off his slacks. Then, in his t-shirt and boxers, he slid under the thick comforter and blanket.

She pulled her black dress over her head and hesitated again. She didn't have anything to sleep in and she sure wasn't going to Tidus' stepmother's room for anything. She slowly made her way to the bed and crawled under the covers next to him.

Yuna hardly slept. Tidus tossed and turned most of the night. She knew that he was having nightmares because he cried out often. She turned to her left and stared out at the moonlight. She had purposefully left the hall light on because she was a little afraid to sleep in the house in the dark. Suddenly, Tidus sat up in the bed. He breathed heavily for a few moments, and then he sank back down slowly to the bed.

In the morning, the bright sun woke her. She sat up slowly and looked around. Tidus wasn't in the room. She got up from the bed, thinking it best for them to discuss what last night had meant. After all, she had a boyfriend and she didn't want Tidus to confuse sympathy sex for anything other than that. She slipped her dress over her head and slid into her shoes. She went downstairs. She could hear the television going. She walked to the door of Jecht's room and saw him sitting in the zebra print recliner, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey. Thanks for staying with me last night. It's just that I was a wreck yesterday."

She nodded. "I understand. It'll take some time. But, I think we shouldn't let what happened last night happen again."

"It won't need to. I'm coming back to the house and we'll be in our own rooms again. I just needed someone last night."

"Yes. Because I have Teenan and I don't want to confuse things…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Relax, Yuna. There's nothing wrong with two people sleeping in a bed together."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Rikku walked down the long hall slowly. She hoped Gippal would be up and about today. The last two times she'd seen him, he'd been heavily sedated. And his parents had been there. It had been a week since the incident. She still couldn't believe it. An obsessed Penance fan named Pepper Franklin had stabbed him for unknown reasons. This was one of the many reasons she had been against him becoming a star. People were crazy. She knew that she should be with Tidus if she hoped to become his girlfriend, but she was never good at being around people while they were grieving. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Mostly, they wanted to be left alone, and she felt obliged to give them what they wanted. Besides, he would seek her out if he wanted comfort from her. She had noticed that he hadn't come back to the house last night.<p>

She knocked on his closed door. No answer. She opened it slowly and peeked in. To her relief, he wasn't sleeping. He wasn't even in bed. He was sitting in a big chair facing the big window. Though he wore his hospital gown, she could make out the outline of the heavy bandaging around his middle.

"Hi, Gippal. I hope you're feeling okay today," she said quietly.

No answer. He continued staring out.

She walked up beside his chair. "I understand if you don't really feel like visitors. Just say the word and I'll leave. But, I wanted to see you."

He still continued to stare out. She wondered if he were drugged.

"Well, I just wanted you to know because you might not have heard, but that crazy girl's in jail. She won't be able to hurt you again. And this is why I hope you're thinking about getting extra security, Gippal. This was a close call. Too close, don't you think?"

He continued to stare at the busy downtown traffic. He was listening to her, but he couldn't help but think about that last day at the clinic. He'd been packing his things to leave. Dr. Sanders had said he was well enough to be on his own again.

_He'd been packing his socks and jeans when he had felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was in the room with him. He turned slowly to find Pepper standing in front of the closed door. He had felt nervous by the expression on her face. She seemed angry. _

"_And where do you think you're going?" she had asked him, struggling to sound playful._

"_Oh, I'm outta here, Pepper. The good doc has released me."_

"_But…we've hardly had a chance to get to know each other."_

"_We can still be friends. Let's exchange numbers."_

"_Friends?"_

"_Yeah. You're a cool person. Why not?" he'd shrugged. _

"_Because I don't want to be your friend. You have plenty of those. I want to be more than friends. I want us to be lovers."_

_He'd tried not to grimace. "I…don't see that happening."_

"_Why not? I thought you loved me."_

_His eye widened. "I never said that."_

"_I love you, Gippal. I always have and always will."_

"_What do you mean by always have?"_

"_I've been a fan of Penance since your first single."_

_He froze. "I didn't know you knew about my band."_

_She smiled widely at him. "Of course I do. Penance is the hottest band out right now. And you're hot. And sexy and you have an amazing body. I'd do anything for you."_

"_I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, Pepper. I'm really flattered and Penance appreciates your support. But I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. I've got to get back into the music."_

"_What are you saying? You don't love me?"_

"_I hardly know you. Listen, I think you better go. You're freaking me out. Just look out for the next album. I'll make a dedication to you or something," he said, turning back to his packing. _

_He didn't hear anything more. The next thing he felt was an extremely sharp hot pain in his back. He groaned silently as he fell to his knees. He stared up at her. _

"_You were supposed to love me. Now, I'll be the last person you think of before you die," she said, grabbing him roughly around the collar and kissing him deeply. _

_She released him and left the room. He'd laid there for a moment before he was able to pull his phone out of his pocket and call for help. _

"And as you know, we all went to Tidus' parents' funeral yesterday. It was really sad. It's been a long time since I've been to one, but it depressed me," Rikku continued, though she was certain Gippal wasn't listening.

She wondered if he were in pain.

"Well, I won't stay long. I just wanted to see how you were today. You know that you can call me if you want to talk," she continued as a nurse entered the room.

"Hello, Gippal. I hope you're feeling much better today. Dr. Zeep has you scheduled for physical therapy today," he said cheerily.

Rikku frowned. "Physical therapy?"

"Well, yes, of course," he said, going back to the door.

Her green eyes widened the size of golf balls as he pulled a wheelchair into the room. Was Gippal hurt worse than she had thought or been told? Maybe it was just hospital procedure. She watched the nurse lift Gippal and carefully place him in the wheelchair. He finally looked at Rikku.

"Now everyone will get me off the stage as they've always wanted. I can't walk," he said bitterly.

* * *

><p>Lulu walked the quiet streets of Bevelle. She had only been in the city over a week, but she hadn't found out any information about her father. She had assumed that he would be listed in the phone book, but he hadn't. She wondered why. After all, the man was a professional. Or at least he used to be. In Zanarkand, he had been a pediatrician. He was too young to retire, so she wondered what he was doing now. She had rented a room at the Bevelle Towers hotel. Now, she was thinking that this was an impossible mission. She should have stayed in the city where she was needed more. She hadn't been able to attend Tidus' parents' funeral, but she had sent him a card and flowers to the ceremony. Rikku had told her that Gippal hadn't been seriously injured, so she could rest easy on that front.<p>

She decided that she was hungry and walked inside of a fancy establishment. The host seated her at a table for two by the window. While she waited for her drink and appetizer, she took out her notepad to write down everything she'd learned today. The list turned out to be remarkably short. She hadn't found out a damn thing today. Someone had to know him. He'd lived in this city for a very long time now. The only reason she knew he was still here was because the certified letter her mother had received had been postmarked from this city. Loud laughter from a table in the back distracted her for a moment. She hadn't been expecting that type of behavior in a place like this. She shrugged it off as her waitress placed her drink and appetizer on the table. She thanked her and took a sip as another howl of laughter reached her ears. Really.

She thought about Wakka for a moment. She really wished he were here with her. He would reassure her that they would find her father. He wouldn't let her give up. She never realized how much he encouraged her before. No matter what she tried to do, he always stood behind her. And now Talynda was enjoying the benefits of having a good man. She tried not to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. After all, she hadn't found anyone else yet. Another peal of laughter was released with a howl. She'd had enough. She'd been hoping to enjoy a quiet dinner. If she'd wanted to endure this type of behavior, she'd have gone to a fast food restaurant. She got up to pretend to go to the restroom so she would purposefully have to past the obnoxious table.

She saw immediately who the cause of so much fun was. Three young women sat at round table. They were still laughing as she walked slowly past. She froze in her steps. At the head of their table sat none other than Zelton Flannigan. What was he doing here? In Bevelle? Without thinking, she strode up to his table. He'd been laughing along with his entourage when he saw her. His eyes showed surprise, but he quickly tried to cover it.

"Hey…it's Lulu. What are you doing in Bevelle?" he asked, still holding his smile.

She didn't smile back. "I just came from seeing a specialist. Do you want to know why?"

He lost his smile. "I hope nothing's wrong."

"No. Not recently, but a few months ago, I…"

"Hey, you don't want to broadcast your personal business in front of these people, do you?"

"I should think these women would _want_ to know what I'm going to say."

"Who is she, Zelton? An old friend?" one of the women asked.

He didn't bother answering her. "I think we should discuss this privately," he told Lulu.

"Why? Don't they all know you have Dragonitis?"

"What!?" one of the women shrieked.

"You have what?" another asked.

"Oh, my God. I slept with you last night," the third one said, jumping up from the table and hurrying away.

"Me, too," another one whined, following on the heels of her friend.

"I didn't, and I'm glad. You'll never get this," the last one threatened, throwing her drink in his face and storming off.

His green eyes glared at Lulu. "Are you satisfied now? They'll be spreading rumors in no time."

"I could care less. You gave me a disease and I'm supposed to feel bad about your reputation?"

"Lower your voice. What proof do you have that I gave you anything?"

"Because I had it immediately after we slept together."

"Didn't you have a boyfriend? How do you know it wasn't him?"

"I know it was you! You're a no good piece of trash sleeping with anything in a skirt. I only wish I had stuck to my guns and not allowed you to seduce me."

He smirked. "I didn't seduce you. You wanted this. You still want this, or you wouldn't be upset."

"What's the matter with you? Of course I'm upset. I hope you went and got yourself cured."

He took a sip of his wine. "Of course I did. Listen, Lulu, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know I had it. That's the truth."

"Well, the damage is done," she sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"My family lives here. I had a break between plays and decided to get out of Zanarkand for awhile."

She stared at him. Had he really left the city for a break or because he was afraid he'd run into her after spreading his disease? It was pretty convenient timing.

"Since my dinner guests have gone, why don't you join me?"

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yes. Very. Why should we both eat alone?"

"Fine, but you join me at my table."

She didn't know why she was even allowing herself to be bothered with his company. Maybe she just wanted someone else to talk to. After all, it was very lonely to be in an unknown city. She sat down at her table again and picked up a bite of her now cold appetizer. He joined her.

"Are you really worried those women will gossip?" she asked.

He shrugged. "No. I'm a celebrity, remember? It comes with the territory. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who? Maybe I can help. I grew up here."

"It's kind of personal," she said, too embarrassed to tell him that she didn't know where her own father lived.

"I see. Well, where are you staying?"

"Bevelle Towers."

"You should stay at my family's home."

"I can't do that. They might think you and I are…"

"What? I can't have a guest over? It's really okay. They won't mind."

"It's really okay. I'm fine."

"But staying in a hotel is so impersonal. At least you'll be somewhere cozier. And my mother loves to talk, so she'll keep you entertained."

"Zelton, I don't want you to get any ideas about us. I…"

"I know. You have a boyfriend."

"No. We broke up months ago."

He stared at her. This was the best news he'd heard all night. He hadn't been ready to leave Zanarkand, but his agent thought he should do so in case Lulu tried to cause major problems about the disease. He hadn't really cared what kind of problems she caused. From the moment he'd laid eyes on her, he knew he had to have her. And the fact that she hadn't been willing to fall into his bed simply because he'd desired her spoke volumes about her character. She was the type of woman he'd been searching for. The very first one that had told him no. And he knew she would have continued if he hadn't kept pursuing her so strongly. Well, she was in his city now and single. Nothing short of an instant trip to the farplane would stop him from having her again. He'd been thinking of nothing else since the night they'd made love. She knew how to handle a man in the bed. For the first time, he wondered what it would be like to be married. His mother would love the idea of that. She desperately wanted grandchildren some day.

"Then you should come to my parent's house. I insist."

She sighed deeply. She would like to be around other people, but not a large group. And perhaps Zelton's parents could give her some information about her father.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked him.

"Yes. I have a younger brother and sister."

"And your parents have lived here your whole life?"

"That's right. Why?"

"I was just curious. Yes. I'll come to your parent's home," she said.

* * *

><p>Paine paced the floor of her bedroom. She had tried unsuccessfully for the past two weeks to get a hold of Baralai. Today, he had finally answered and had told her that he would be by the house this afternoon. She was nervous. She had to say everything right today. She would begin by profusely apologizing for all of the things she'd said last to Baralai. He had been right. She hadn't known her parents as she'd thought she had. She thought about her situation again for the millionth time. This was surely a sign from Yevon. Since she had been fifteen years old, she had never missed a day taking the prescribed pill. Only one since then. The day after Baralai had returned. She had slept over from the previous evening, and had stayed in his bedroom suite with him all day the next. They had make love several times over. She smirked at the term "make love". They had never made love. With the two of them it had been all about fucking each other brains out.<p>

And now she had the result of it in her stomach growing. What would Baralai say? He knew the rules of Zanarkand. Would he ask her to get rid of it? She knew she couldn't do that. She certainly never wanted to become a mother, but she would welcome the baby nonetheless. She also didn't want to force Baralai to marry her, either. If he did, it would be because he wanted to. It was the only way she wanted it. She hoped she wouldn't have to execute her back up plan. She loved being in the city. It was her home. However, if Baralai didn't want to marry her or asked her to destroy her child, she would leave. She would stay until she began to show, and then relocate.

He had never said that he loved her, but she suspected that he did. Neither had ever said the words aloud to the other. Sure, she had only once before, but she didn't think it counted when it was shouted at the heights of ecstasy. He hadn't noticed, anyway.

"Hey, Wakka. I'm sorry I missed the funeral. How is Tidus? Is he here?" she heard Baralai's unmistakable deep sophisticated tone say.

She paused. She knew that Tidus was hiding out in his room. She had thrown a bottle of sleeping pills into his pocket earlier.

"Ya. I think he's sleeping, though. Where ya been?"

"Attending to very important matters. Is Paine here?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh."

She heard the boys move away from her door. She waited a few moments, and then she went into the hall. She didn't see anyone, so she suspected that Baralai was in his room. She walked through the kitchen, glad that it was empty for once. There always seemed to be some hungry housemate lurking. She tapped on Baralai's door and opened it. He was standing at his closet, rummaging through his clothes. She noticed that he didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Baralai."

"Yes?"

"I…I've got some things to say to you."

"What things?" he asked, matching a shirt up against a sweater for approval.

She rubbed her sweaty palms together. "I found out who killed my parents."

He nodded. "That's nice."

"I also found out…that they kidnapped you…I'm sorry. You were right about them. I guess I just couldn't believe…"

"It's okay. Apology accepted."

She smiled with relief. He was being unbelievably forgiving today. She watched him take several outfits out of the closet and place them on the bed. Was he going somewhere? The break was over. She watched as he grabbed a few bags of his luggage.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"So, is that where you were the day I called you? The day I told you I had something important to discuss with you. At the police station getting information that I had already told you?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He began placing his clothes into the luggage carefully. "I wished that you would have seen me that day, Paine. I wish I had been important enough to you. You didn't even return my call that day."

"I'm sorry. What was it?"

"Unimportant now. I thought long and hard these past two weeks. I've come to realize that you and I would never work."

"What?" she asked quickly.

He shook his head. "We'll never work. You're just too stubborn and I can't spend the rest of my life fighting with you."

"People can change, Baralai. Neither of us ever thought we'd be together. And yet, we've been unable to be apart. I think that says a lot, don't you?"

"No. It just says we have an unhealthy sex obsession with each other. At any rate, I want to be your friend."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I believe you have to be in an actual relationship before you can break up."

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"I can't do this anymore. That's what I came to say," he said, continuing to pack his clothing.

"Wait, Baralai. You don't have to move out because of me."

"I'm not moving out because of you."

"We need to talk. I want to know about my parents. You were with them for six weeks. Did they mention me? What were they talking about? Did they seem sane? You have to tell me something."

He finally turned and looked at her. "No. When I wanted to tell you anything you wanted to know, you told me to go fuck myself. There's nothing more to say. But I can assure you that I will not be fucking myself."

She felt lost. He had obviously made up his mind about leaving the house. She had to tell him that they were expecting a baby. No matter what he said, he should know. It was the right thing to do. She cleared her throat.

"Baralai, I have something else to tell you."

"Well, it's going to have to wait another time," he said as a familiar ruby red haired girl came to the doorway.

"Hello, Paine," Val said.

Paine sighed impatiently. "Baralai, I really need to finish this discussion. Tell your date to wait in the living room."

Val raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. She strolled over to Baralai's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're mistaken, Paine. Val isn't my date. She's my wife. Say hello to the new Mrs. Baralai Griffin."

**End of Chapter One. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the being of the conclusion. I should caution again that this material contains sexual content, strong language, and violence. Some of the material may be offensive to some, which is not the author's intent. Just remember that this a fictional tale and its sole purpose is to entertain and try to be a form of escapism from "real" life. So, let's get this started. **

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 2**

**Mrs. Baralai Griffin**

Chappu stood on the street corner of McMillan Court. He looked down the street at the brick house that sat in the center of six houses on the left. He longed to stroll casually down the road and enter that house. He just wasn't sure if he was welcome anymore. He'd been hiding out for two weeks. He didn't even have his cell phone. He'd sold it in the central area of the city to buy food. He wished he knew where Darcy was. He should have left with her after all. But, he'd believed that he would finally have a family again. Why had he done the things he'd done, anyway? Who would understand? He sensed that Auron would but he was afraid to talk to him. He _knew_ Wakka wouldn't. And he didn't really blame him. He had thought about confessing to everything after he and Wakka had become closer, but he had been too ashamed of his actions.

He was dirty, using only the subway station's restroom sinks as a means to wash up. He was hungry, having eaten his last meal of a sandwich made on stale bread at the subway station this morning. He'd been standing on the corner for over an hour, trying to conjure up the courage to approach Auron's house. He wanted to explain his side of things and also find out if he or Wakka was intending to press charges against him. He had screwed up. He finally had things going his way. He was working at the restaurant, which at least earned him a weekly paycheck. He and Wakka were finally getting to know each other. No chance of that now. And Auron was opening up his home to him, not forcing him to sleep in what had been Wakka's room, but in the spare bedroom which he could make his own.

"What are you doing out here on the street corner?" he heard suddenly, and turned to see Auron sitting behind the wheel of his car. He'd unrolled the passenger window to talk to Chappu.

"I…um…"

"Why don't you get in and come down to the house? If you have something to say to me, here I am."

Chappu nodded and got into the car. Auron peered at him a moment over the rim of his sunglasses and then he turned the corner and drove down to his home. He pressed the button for the garage opener and pulled the car inside, closing it again. He got out and headed for the kitchen door. He unlocked it and walked inside the house, with Chappu close on his heels. He sat the bag of groceries he'd purchased on the counter.

"I felt like a buffalo chocobo sandwich with pepper jack cheese for lunch. Want one?" he asked, taking his food out of the bag.

"Sure," Chappu said uncertainly, wondering why Auron wasn't screaming at him.

He perched on one of the stools behind the counter and watched him silently set about making their lunch. He washed his hands thoroughly and tore open a head of lettuce. Then he paused, turning to Chappu.

"I thought you wanted to talk. I'm listening," he said, washing the lettuce.

"Ya. I just…guess I want to say I'm sorry about the fire and everything. I don't know why I did it," Chappu said, staring intently at the counter top.

"I think I do. I sensed a lot of jealousy against Wakka from you the moment I found out who you were," Auron said, unwrapping the plastic on his freshly baked bread.

"You did?" Chappu asked in surprise.

"Yes. It's not uncommon really between two brothers close in age, but you are twins. From your point of view I imagine that it looks like Wakka has had the better life. He grew up with your parents and then got to live with me, another relative. I can see how there could be resentment there."

Chappu nodded. Auron had read him correctly. Everything that he had felt. If he'd had this discussion with him right away, it would have saved him a lot of trouble.

"What I don't understand is how you could destroy the restaurant. It belonged to me, not Wakka," Auron continued, spreading thick honey mustard on the bread.

"I felt like it was Wakka's. You're right. I did feel all of that towards him. He had it all, and I had nothing."

Auron chuckled slightly. "It probably won't make you feel any better to know that Wakka and I didn't get along right away. After all, we were practically strangers to each other. He hated me for at least six months when he arrived. He thought that I was too strict. I probably was, but I wanted him to know right away that life here wasn't going to be as carefree as it had been on the beach."

Chappu nodded again. He had always wished that he didn't have things so easy. Katie had let him do whatever he wanted. Why, he could even spend the night on the beach if he had desired even as young as nine.

"I want to get along with you and Wakka, but I think he's going to press charges against me, which I deserve," Chappu said as Auron put his sandwich in front of him.

"Maybe. But, I'm the only one that can do that and I think that you will learn this lesson the hard way, without jail time."

"What lesson is that? My brother won't forgive me?"

Auron said nothing more. He knew that Wakka had indeed inherited the Morgan's stubborn streak. He wasn't going to try to convince him that he should give Chappu another chance. It was something that Wakka would have to come to terms with on his own. He wasn't going to get in the middle.

"You're welcome to reclaim your room upstairs. I'm not going to get in between what's going on with you and your brother."

"Won't Wakka be mad at you for that?"

"He's been mad at me plenty of times before."

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Month Later<strong>_

Paine sat on the porch swing of the Mika house, absently using one booted foot to swing back and forth listlessly. For the past three and a half weeks she'd been trying to figure out what to do about her situation. She hadn't said a word about it to anyone. How she wished her grandmother was still alive. She'd even settle for Bora, though they'd never been close. What was she _supposed _to do? She certainly couldn't talk to Baralai. Not now. She smiled grimly.

Baralai.

She still wasn't exactly sure of the circumstances, but he wasn't an option, either. He had his own problems right now. Namely, his brand new bride. Freshly picked by mommy and daddy. He hadn't told her this, of course, but she knew. Val was exactly the kind of girl she could envision Mrs. Griffin would choose. She was tall, model gorgeous with her long, thick ruby red mane and olive skin. And phony. Val wasn't in love with Baralai. How could she be? She hardly knew him. How could she know that he was allergic to milk, or about that special place on the side of his neck that he liked kissed?

She blinked rapidly and rocked faster. She wasn't going to cry. She was tired of crying. It seemed like that's all she'd been doing in the past few months. She reached into her coat pocket for her pack of cigarettes. She thoughtlessly put one in her mouth and paused with a start before she brought the flame to it. It seemed like it always came to this. Every time she attempted to smoke, the harsh reality of her situation came flooding back to her. She was pregnant. Pregnant by a now married man. It wasn't fair! Why was her young life so screwed up! She'd finally gotten back to school and now this. She angrily snapped the cigarette in two and tossed it off the porch.

"Whoa. Rough day?" Mr. Isaaru asked, coming up the front steps.

"Nothing," she said quickly, trying to cover. "Just enjoying the miserable weather."

"I'll say. It's freezing out here. You'll catch your death. Come inside where it's warm."

"How can you be this nice to me, Clive? I left you at the altar."

He shrugged. "It was a mistake for both of us. We were marrying each other for all the wrong reasons. There's no need to hold a grudge."

She nodded.

"Is something wrong? I mean, if you want to talk about it…"

"I don't."

He nodded, watching her carefully. In all of his years as a guidance counselor, it was more than obvious to him that something was bothering her. All he had to do was wait patiently and she'd tell him what it was. He briefly wondered why he even gave a damn. Despite the fact that they'd both been using each other, there was something about this girl. She tried to be tough, but he knew deep down she was just a scared little girl.

"I'm here if you need me, Paine," he said, deciding it was time to get out of the cold. After all, he was teaching again, and there was no need to get sick now.

"Thanks, Clive," she said, watching him go inside.

There was nothing he could do. There was nothing nobody could do. Of course, she knew she would have to find a solution to her problem sooner rather than later. She could always leave the city and go have it taken care of, but something was holding her back. She admittedly never wanted children, but being alone these last few years had changed her. But, she also knew the strict rules of her city wasn't about to allow her to roam around with a bastard child, either. She could tell Baralai, but what would he do? She was certain that he was in no position to defy his parents and petition Val for divorce, no matter what she said.

Tidus pulled alongside the curb of the Mika house. He cut the engine and stared into space for a moment. He'd just failed his first exam this semester and he didn't give a damn. Why didn't he care? He just couldn't get back into the swing of things. His father was dead. Jecht. Gone. Forever. There would be no replacement. No substitute. Wakka had said that he should have taken this semester off and maybe he was right, but then what? At least going to classes kept his mind occupied most of the day. He had to work tonight. That too would give him something else to think about. He got out of the car and headed up the steps. He noticed Paine in the swing, gave a brief hello, and walked inside of the house.

He paused. Yuna was slipping into her coat wearing her assistant's uniform. She had taken a part time job at Zuke. Her hair had grown longer over the summer and now the strands hung listlessly halfway down her back. He silently watched her pull it back into a ponytail, her eyes finally noticing him by the front door.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in," she said, zipping her coat.

"Hey."

"How was your test?" she asked, remembering he had vaguely mentioned it at dinner last night.

He shrugged. "I flunked it."

"Tidus! You can't…" she paused.

"Can't what? Pretend that life is worth living when it's not?"

"It's not?"

He stared back at her just as intensely, his blue eyes holding hers. "Is it?"

She swallowed and looked away. "I have to get to work or I'll be late," she said, completely evading his question altogether.

He nodded and continued down the hall. She watched him make the turn at the corner. She knew that she couldn't avoid the unspoken question between them forever. Hadn't she told him already that she was with Teenan now? Weren't he and Rikku in some type of relationship now? Sure, she wasn't in love with Teenan, but she did like him. How could she fall for him, when she was…it was better not to finish that thought.

"Yuna, snap out of it or you'll be late for work," Lulu said from the living room doorway.

"I'm fine. I'll see you later," Yuna said, giving her a shaky smile and heading out.

Lulu turned from the doorway and placed the phone against her ear again.

"Listen, as I told you in Bevelle before I left, we have nothing to discuss. You moved on with your life years ago. I guess I just wanted confirmation that you had sent that letter to my mother."

"Don't be like this, honey. If you hadn't rushed back to Zanarkand so quickly, I could have explained everything to you."

"I don't really see what there is to explain. All you had to do was explain to Mother that you were getting remarried and I wouldn't have made the trip."

"What I do now is none of your mother's business. The only reason I'm even bothering to explain anything to you at all is because you're still my daughter."

"I used to be your daughter. Before you left us," she reminded him.

She hadn't taken Zelton up on his offer to stay with his family. Instead, she had returned to her hotel room. The very next morning, she had seen her father stepping out of a drug store. He had been stunned to see her, of course. The meeting had been awkward to say the least. What did they have to say to each other after all of this time, anyway? He had sent her correspondence every month since he'd left, but there had never been a visit. Not one. Nor had he invited her to visit him. As soon as he'd mentioned getting remarried, she had bolted.

"You're still my daughter. I don't really understand why you're so upset. My relationship with your mother has been over for a very long time. Now, I've met someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry if Majestic hasn't found anyone…"

"I should think you had better things to worry about. She's not interested in that sort of thing right now."

"She never was," he said dryly.

"I have to get to the library. I have a term paper to work on."

"Listen, Lulu. I really want to introduce you to Beverly. You'd really like her."

"Does she have children?"

"Yes. A son and a young daughter."

"I have to think about it."

"Just spend one weekend with us, honey."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Well, I'll speak with you on Friday."

"Goodbye, Father," Lulu said, hanging the phone up.

She had yet to speak with her mother about the visit, though she had asked plenty of questions. She wasn't really sure why she was having difficulty telling her that her father was getting remarried. Maybe because she knew from watching her all of these years that she'd been secretly hoping that he would return home. The front door opened and Wakka entered. Their eyes met briefly.

"Hello, Wakka," she greeted him politely.

"Hey, Lu," he said with equal politeness.

"How is Auron doing?"

"He's much better."

"And Chappu? I haven't seen him in forever. He's still in the city, isn't he?"

Wakka scowled immediately. He did not and would not discuss his brother today or any day. He had no brother. A real brother would never destroy his own brother's dream. Auron had tried to rationalize Chappu's motivations to him but he hadn't wanted to hear it. So, he had grown up on an island without a father and was poor. Cry him a river already. All island people were poor. And he hadn't stumbled upon riches here in Zanarkand, either. Auron lived a comfortable life and that was pretty much it. Everything Wakka had, he had worked for it. Auron had given him nothing except for a place to stay and a job in his restaurant kitchen that he hadn't asked for.

"I don't know," he told her hastily.

She watched him carefully. Obviously something had happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He hesitated. Although he wanted more than anything to confide in Lulu, he was with someone else now. And he owed it to Talynda to at least give her a chance.

"Nah. It's okay," he said, continuing down the hall toward the kitchen.

He found Tidus sitting at the island counter staring absently into a cold glass of something. Even though he had his share of problems, he knew that what he was going through was a million times worse.

"Hey," he greeted him, opening the fridge and looking absently inside.

"Hey."

An awkward silence fell between them. It made Wakka feel extremely uncomfortable. He straddled the stool next to Tidus. He would listen if he had anything to say.

"You know, I failed my exam this morning and the first thing I was thinking was 'shit, my Dad's going to kill me'. And then I remembered…"

Wakka nodded. "Have you decided what ya gonna do about the house?"

"Nothing. I'll always need a place to live."

"Ya. I was a lot younger than you when my parents died. It was decided for me where I would live or I might have never left the isle."

"Did it help any? To get away? I've been thinking about withdrawing this semester and going to Luca for a while."

"It did. I wasn't around constant reminders of them. But, didn't you grow up in Luca?"

"Yeah. It's strange, but I feel like that's where I should be right now."

"What about Yuna?"

"What about her? She doesn't need me here making her feel guilty and I don't need her feeling sorry for me."

Wakka played with the label on his bottle of chocolate milk. "What about Rikku?"

Tidus sighed deeply. "I don't know. I think she's got a lot of heavy stuff on her mind right now. Gippal's back and he's out of the hospital, so…"

"You trying to run from us? We care about you. Don't take off for Luca and try to escape your life here in Zanarkand. Things are really bad right now, but…it'll get better. You'll see."

"I just need a break, Wakka. Like you said. Away from Zanarkand."

Wakka nodded. "Okay. "

* * *

><p>"I really don't see why we had to get another apartment," Baralai complained as he watched his mother instruct the movers where to place the furniture.<p>

Primrose gave him a sweet smile. "I'm sure Valerie doesn't want to shack up in the same area where you housed your whore."

He returned her smile. "I'm sure my new whores will find their way here, too."

His mother lost her smile immediately. "There will be no new whores. I won't allow it. You will not turn into your father completely. Valerie is a decent, innocent young woman. We promised her parents we were delivering an honest, trustworthy young man. I'll admit we may have stretched the truth more than a little, but I'm sure you'll do your part to convince them otherwise."

"Right. Well, I've got to go to class. I'm sure you'll have this place decorated the way you want."

"Actually, most of this is your things that you had in the old penthouse suite. Except for the bedroom furniture. That's new, for obvious reasons."

"Whatever, Mother. I'll see you later," he said, leaving the apartment.

Primrose took a look around. It had been at her insistence and suggestion that Baralai give up his old penthouse suite. There had been no telling how much indiscretion had gone on there, and she wanted to give Valerie everything brand new. She was satisfied, though. She had gotten rid of that dreadful Paine girl. If the poor farm girl was looking to land a wealthy young man, she would have to look elsewhere. She had fully investigated her background. The girl had never been the best student, often cutting classes and barely passing tests. Even if she had to admire some strength and determination she had seen in her, she wasn't about to yield.

The penthouse door opened and Val stepped in.

"Oh, Valerie. I thought you had classes this morning."

"I did, but I was too excited to see the apartment. It's so spacious. I love it."

"Well, go ahead and take a long look around. It's yours, after all."

Val nodded and decided to do just that. She felt nervous. Baralai's mother intimidated her more than a little bit. It was very important to her that she like her. Just like her husband, she was a well respected business woman in her own right. She helped run the business. She didn't just sit around at social gatherings making empty promises to donate. Val hoped the older, more sophisticated woman would be a great help to her during the early stages of her marriage. After all, she knew her husband better than she did.

"Everything looks great. I'll have to add my own feminine touches, of course," Val said as she returned to the living room.

Primrose took a sip of water. "Yes. Well, Valerie, I expect in a few weeks you'll be telling us that we're going to be grandparents soon. I can hardly wait."

Val's dark eyes widened. "I…I'm not sure if Baralai's ready to be a father so suddenly…"

"He'll be ready if you're expecting. I _expect _you to be a wonderful wife and mother. After all, what else will you do with your time? You certainly don't need to finish college."

"I just don't see what the rush is…"

Primrose sat her glass down hard on the coffee table. She fixed her new daughter in law with an even harder stare.

"Listen, Valerie, I'm going to be honest with you. You're a smart young woman. You know that my son is not in love with you."

Val nodded slowly. "Yes. I know that."

"Yet, you still married him. Do you love him?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have agreed to marry him otherwise."

"Then you know about his relationship with that Paine girl?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to be ridiculous and suggest that he is in love with her, but if you want to have a long, successful marriage, you'd better be in control from the beginning. And by becoming pregnant, you hold the cards. You don't let him decide when you're going to have children. I want you to begin to work on it right away."

"There is a strong possibility that I could be pregnant already. I stopped taking the pill after the wedding."

"Excellent. I'm willing to help you keep my son, Valerie, but only if you cooperate and do exactly as I tell you."

"I would never divorce him. I intend to be in your family for a very long time."

Primrose sighed deeply. "Never say never, dear. I've thought about divorcing Gerald a million times. But, in the end, I am a Griffin woman and I'm going to stay that way."

* * *

><p>"See, Gippal, I told you I've gotten better at this game," Kyriako said with confidence.<p>

Even though he was pretty certain that his older brother wasn't really interested or paying attention, he kept rambling. He was too young to understand or care why Gippal was home again. He knew that he couldn't use his legs. The wheelchair wasn't invisible. But, their parents had told them that it was only temporary. He still didn't understand why some girl had tried to hurt Gippal. _He must have promised her a present and didn't give it to her_, he shrugged.

"Gippal, your brother is speaking to you," his mother reprimanded him.

"Yeah…I see that, Kyriako," he said dryly, not really having any idea what the boy was talking about.

Nor did he care. He didn't care about anything. His life was over. So what if Dr. Ferrell had told him that he wasn't permanently paralyzed. It would take weeks, even months of physical therapy to get back on his feet. And what would happen to Penance during that time frame? He was planning to tell Mallet and Spencer soon that they should find another front man for the job. He simply didn't have the interest anymore. What good would it do to try to be a star from a wheelchair? He didn't want the public's pity. He was already suffocating from pity overload at home. His parents were spoiling him beyond belief. He was almost twenty-one years old. He didn't need it.

"Well, you've been home for a few weeks now. What do you plan to do with your time? I'd like to see you doing something besides watching television," his father said as he read the newspaper.

"What would you like me _to_ do?" he asked dryly.

His father lowered his paper. "There really isn't much you can't do. Won't do is another subject."

"Is this about college again? What would it look like, me wheeling about like some pathetic loser?"

"You do know that it isn't likely that you would be the only person in a wheelchair on that campus, right?"

"The only one that had a record deal. And who used to be a star blitz player. I'm famous. I don't know why you don't understand that."

"Even famous people as young as you don't live like a hermit."

"I'm not. I have no interest in college. I didn't even before this."

"Honey, why don't you go back to your room and rest? I'll bring you some lunch in a few minutes," his mother said to change the subject.

"Fine."

He wheeled himself down the short hall to his room and closed the door. This sucked. And it was humiliating. Why couldn't his parents at least hire a nurse to care for him? As erotic as a sponge bath should be, it didn't have quite the same effect when your mother was doing it. He'd almost immediately taken over that chore. He rolled himself over to the window. It looked cold outside. Very cold. He looked around for a blanket, his eye falling on his notepad sitting on the corner of his desk. He hadn't picked it up in weeks. What for? He had no new material to write. If ever again. There was a gentle knock on his door.

"It's open, Mom," he said, thinking she was coming with his lunch.

The door opened slowly as Rikku timidly peeked inside. His eye widened.

"Rik! What are you doing here? I mean, come in," he said awkwardly, wondering how his hair looked.

"I said I would come by and visit," she shrugged.

"I've been home for over four weeks," he accused.

He didn't blame her for not wanting to see him. He was nothing now. A loser. He'd failed at college and now he had failed at being a recording artist. Maybe she had finally shown up to rub it in his face. She must be somewhat satisfied about his condition. After all, he'd blown her off for his career twice. But, he was glad to see her nonetheless.

She shrugged again. "You knew I wouldn't be dropping everything for you, Gippal."

"Why are you here?"

He was in no mood for games lately.

"I wanted to see how you had settled in back at home. What are you planning to do now? I mean, you can't travel on the road…"

"You're happy about that, aren't you?" he couldn't help asking.

"What? Gippal, I never wanted you to get hurt. I can't believe you said that."

"I'm sorry, Rik. I'm on edge these days. You understand?"

She nodded.

"Thanks for coming to see me."

"Rikku, can you come get Gippal's lunch? Would you like something to eat?" Lakkam called from the kitchen.

"Okay," Rikku called back and left the room again.

As soon as she was gone, Gippal turned his head to look into his wall mirror to check his hair. It was okay. He quickly checked his breath. Frowning, he looked around for some mints or gum. Rikku returned before he could find either. She sat the tray down on his desk. He looked her over. She looked nice. She wore a pair of fitted jeans and a baby blue sweater. Her hair was brushed neatly into a low ponytail, her makeup minimal.

"Your mom made tuna salad sandwiches," she told him.

"It's fine."

His mother appeared in the doorway. "Is it too cold in here? Where's your blanket, Gippal? Let me know when you're ready to get back into bed. You don't realize that you need your rest."

She left again.

Rikku caught the scowl on Gippal's face. "I guess its a little overwhelming being back home, huh?"

"More like I can't breathe here."

"They just care about you."

"I appreciate it. I just need some time to myself and I can't get a break here."

"Want to move back into the Mika house? Baralai moved out."

"I don't need a whole house full of people feeling sorry for me."

Rikku raised an eyebrow. "No one will. Has anyone besides me even come to see you?"

He thought about that for a moment. "You're right. Damn bastards."

"Well, everyone's got something going on right now. I'm sure Mr. Isaaru wouldn't mind putting up a ramp for your chair."

"And what about you? How would you feel about me being there?"

She put down her sandwich slowly. "I should be upfront with you, Gippal. I'm kind of interested in someone else in the house right now."

"Who?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business. We're friends, remember?"

"Is he interested?"

"I think so, but he's going through some really heavy stuff right now."

Gippal's eye widened. "It's Tidus, isn't it? Oh, Rik, you've been such a bad girl. Your cousin's boyfriend?"

"They've broken up."

"Obviously."

"I don't need a lecture from you, Gippal. There's no telling who you've been sleeping with on the road!"

"You're right. You don't need a lecture from me," he agreed, taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"So…should I tell Mr. Isaaru you're coming back?"

"Coming back where?" Lakkam asked from the doorway.

"I…I'm thinking about moving back into the Mika house, Mom."

She frowned immediately. "Absolutely not. You better be glad your father's already gone to work."

"Why not? You can't really make me stay here."

"Because…do you remember why you were in rehab, Gippal? What's going to keep you from developing those bad habits again?"

"I will, Mrs. Hawthorne. I'll look after Gippal."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Rikku. He needs to go to his doctor appointments, and someone will need to take him to physical therapy."

"I…" Rikku hesitated.

She wanted to help Gippal, but she didn't want anybody, especially Tidus, thinking that she was spending too much time with her ex-boyfriend. Gippal was her ex, and that was the only reason for her concern.

"My housemates will help Rik look after me, Mom. I need to be around people my own age," Gippal tried to reason, though he just wanted to be left alone.

"I'll speak with your father about it," she said, leaving the room again.

**End of Ch. 2. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 3**

**Off to Luca**

"So…when do you think you'll be back?" Rikku asked, shuffling from one foot to the other.

It was no secret around the house that Tidus was taking off for Luca for some time alone. She didn't want him to go, but she was afraid of what he'd say if she asked him to stay. After all, he hadn't professed his undying love for her or anything.

"I don't know."

"Well…"

She wanted to ask him what she should do in the meantime. Did he want her to wait for him? Would he contact her regularly while he was gone? Their "relationship" was so uncomfortable for her. Perhaps that was a sign from Yevon that it was wrong. But, she couldn't help the way she felt. She was certain that if they were given a real chance, they could make it as a couple.

"I'll call you when I get settled, Rikku. I'm not going to ask you to wait for me to return. The truth is…I don't know when or if I will. I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me."

She nodded slowly. "I guess I was a fool for thinking we had a chance, anyway, especially…"

He stared at her for a long moment. Was she in love with him? Even with Gippal settling back into the Mika house, she still wanted to be with him. Maybe he should go for it. He hesitated for more than one reason. He didn't want or need another "Darcy" type relationship where the love had been one sided. He needed to get Yuna out of his system. Only then would he be able to give Rikku the fair chance that she deserved.

"We might still have a chance. I need to get away from Zanarkand, not from you. If anything happens between us, I want it to be because we want it and no other reason, okay?"

"Okay. Well, can I drive you to the airship station?"

"No. That'll only make things harder."

"Okay. I'll wait…I mean, I'll hear from you soon," she corrected.

"Okay. Take care of yourself," he said, stepping up to her to give a brief hug.

She held him tightly. She would wait for his return. This wasn't the same thing as Gippal taking off. Tidus had no interest in becoming a big star in Spira. He wanted to go away and grieve for his parents in private. And if he would find peace and even closure in Luca, she was all for it.

"You will return, right?" she couldn't help asking again.

He chuckled slightly. "I'm still renting my room so you know I'll be back. I have to go or I'll miss my flight."

"Okay," she said, releasing him.

He walked down the front steps and turned to wave at her once more. She waved slowly, fighting desperately not to cry. She watched him get into his cab. He had left his keys with Wakka. She watched until the cab turned the corner. Then, hugging her coat, she re-entered the warm house. She would miss Tidus terribly, but life inside the Mika house would go on. She went into the kitchen, taking notice that Gippal's door was closed tightly. He wasn't here. Mallet had taken him to his physical therapy appointment. Gippal had left his sports car at his parent's home. He had gotten a specially equipped van so he wouldn't burden anyone. He was covering nicely, but Rikku knew that he was devastated about the loss of his music career.

The kitchen door swung open and Yuna came in with Lulu close on her heels.

"Hello, Rikku. What are you doing?" Lulu asked, walking over to the sink to check the steak she'd been thawing for tonight's dinner.

Rikku shrugged. "Nothing. Hey, you haven't told me what happened in Bevelle with your father."

"Let me grab a mug of hot cocoa and we can talk about it in the living room. You want to join us, Yuna?"

"No," Yuna said quickly.

She still wasn't ready to start hanging out with Rikku again.

The room grew silent as each girl thought about her own problems. The whistling kettle brought Lulu out of her reverie. She filled her mug and turned to Rikku.

"Did Tidus get off safely?" she asked.

Yuna jolted. "He's leaving today? I thought it was tomorrow."

"He's already at the airship station," Rikku confirmed to no one in particular.

Yuna left the kitchen quickly.

Rikku sighed. "I hope she misses him. He has enough on his mind right now. Besides, what does she want to tell him?"

"You sound more than a little jealous. I didn't know Tidus had the ability to possess not only one of my friends, but two. He must be dynamic in the bed."

"I'm not possessed. Yuna's been giving both of us the cold shoulder since…well, you know since when. Now, today, all of a sudden, she can't let Tidus leave without her two cents."

"She could very well be in her room. You don't know that she left the house."

"I bet she did," Rikku grumbled unhappily.

* * *

><p>"Val, you didn't have to bring me breakfast in bed," Baralai grinned as he sat up slowly.<p>

She grinned back. "It's not like I cooked it. I had the hotel send it up. I don't mind doing things for you."

"Won't you join me?"

"I have a few classes this morning, darling. I was hoping we could go to that new Italian restaurant that just opened tonight."

"I don't see why not," he agreed.

"I better get dressed," she purred, leaning to kiss him softly on the lips and then sashaying into the bathroom. She paused at the doorway and turned back to him.

"You were wonderful last night."

He smiled at her until she disappeared. It left his face as soon as the door was closed tightly. Too bad she hadn't been wonderful last night. Or any night. He didn't know what the problem was. She was supermodel gorgeous, no doubt about it, but she wasn't very experienced in the bed. He had been expecting a pampered, rich bitch like Val to know everything about sexually pleasing a man. He had been wrong. Dead wrong. He had only slept with her once a while back and had simply just thought she'd been nervous.

He didn't have the time or the patience to teach her how to please him. He needed a woman that would respond. If he bit her, he damn sure expected her to bite back. Just as hard. Paine had been especially talented at giving him what he wanted. He almost got excited just recalling the way she used to sink her teeth into his neck. He sighed as he pushed his tray away; swinging his legs off the side of the bed. It wasn't just the sex. He missed Paine. He hadn't spoken to her since he'd told her about the marriage. He had heard that Gippal was back at the Mika house. That would give him an excuse to go visit. Sure, Wakka and Datto were there, too, but this way it wasn't so obvious.

He pulled the breakfast tray closer again, taking the silver dome off his plate. A delicious spread of strawberry pancakes, smoked sausage, and eggs fried over easy was before him. Who had told Val his favorite breakfast? He smirked. His mother, of course. The joke would be on her when she realized that even she didn't know her son as well as she thought she did. He sipped his coffee and debated going to class this morning. Ever since he'd gotten back to the city, he just couldn't get back into the swing of college. He knew his parents would both have heart attacks if he didn't finish. He thought about Paine again as he flipped on the television to watch the weather report. He wished things had turned out differently with her parents. They just weren't who she'd thought they were.

He finished his breakfast, taking note of the threat of snow later. He slipped into his robe and entered the bathroom. Val sat at her vanity table, carefully applying her makeup.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you. How did you know?"

"A little bird told me. Are you going to class this morning?"

"Yeah. I have a test," he said, quickly getting into the shower.

"The Vanderhills are having an engagement dinner for their daughter Rebecca on Friday night. I hope you don't have plans. I'd like to attend. She's in my sorority."

He didn't answer. This was why he'd been more than a little excited about going to college and finally moving out of the mansion. He had grown bored with his parents' social calendar. The food was always delicious, but no one talked about anything other than how much money they had or someone else's money. He could only fuck their nympho daughters only so many times before that too became boring. After his shower, he decided that he would attend his morning classes and casually swing by the Mika house in the early afternoon. When he was finished with his last class, he drove directly there.

He didn't see Gippal's sports car alongside the curb, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't there. He parked slowly behind Paine's piece of crap car. He didn't know what, if anything, they would say to each other, but he was here now. He got out and briskly made his way up to the house. As expected, it was another cold afternoon. He rang the doorbell and waited. Mr. Isaaru opened the door.

"Baralai. What brings you by on such a cold afternoon?" he asked, taking a big bite out of his deli sandwich.

"I'm here to see Gippal. Is he home?"

Mr. Issaru nodded as he chewed. "I believe so. Is he expecting you?"

"You know damn well nobody's expecting shit at this house. Let me in already."

"Let me check if he feels like company. Wait here in the hall."

Baralai pushed the door open with impatience and stood in the hall. He couldn't resist looking at Paine's closed door. Perhaps he should go over and at least be cordial. His feet wouldn't move.

"Hey, Baralai. What are you doing here?" Datto asked.

"I came by to see Gippal. You know I haven't seen him since…"

"Right. Hey, listen, I hope you're not busy Friday night. The guys want to get together and take you out to celebrate your marriage."

"That's really unnecessary…"

"We insist. After all, you're the first Abe to get hitched. This is big."

"Can anyone come to the celebration? After all, the most eligible bachelor in Zanarkand tied the knot," they heard Paine say sarcastically.

"Sorry, Paine. Just the guys this time, but maybe we can do something here at the house."

"Maybe."

"I didn't know you were interested in my marriage at all," Baralai said pointedly, turning to face her fully.

"I'm not. Only the best for you, right?"

"If you say so," he muttered, frowning slightly at her appearance.

She was wearing baggy gray sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie. Not that Paine was any fashionista, but she never purposely wore loose fitting clothes. Her hair was uncombed, but that was nothing new.

"I'll see you Friday," Datto said, deciding to exit before witnessing another fight between the two.

"Gippal said it's okay for you to come in," Mr. Isaaru said as he came down the hall again.

"Fine. Well, Paine, I see that you're looking well, so I'll visit the person I came here for to begin with. Excuse me," Baralai said, dismissing her.

"How is Val these days? Being married to you has to be a chore for any woman," Paine couldn't help retorting.

He fixed her with a hard stare. "That's the one _chore_ you wish you had."

She silently watched him continue down the hall. Why had she even come out of her room? Why did she even acknowledge that he existed? Because the moment she'd heard his voice in the hall, a small part of her had hoped that he was here to see her. It was ridiculous now that she thought about it. He was an Abe, and of course, three Abes resided in her home.

"Hey, Paine, don't let him get to you. Do you know what you need to do? You need to get back out there and show Baralai there are other fish in the sea. I can't believe you haven't been out on a date…"

"How do you know I haven't?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I watch the comings and goings at the front door after dark. It's more of a protective thing than anything else."

"More of a being nosy thing."

"Anyway, you need to get back out there. Unless, of course, you're still hung up on the guy…"

She laughed suddenly. Hung up on him? More like tied to him forever. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about her "problem". She wished she could leave the city for the weekend and just have it taken care of. She would certainly be able to reclaim her life. However, every time she picked up the phone to make the appointment, she couldn't do it.

**At the airship station….**

Tidus waited patiently for the announcement that his flight to Luca would be boarding soon. He had no plans. He didn't even know where he would stay once he got back. He just knew that he had to get away from Zanarkand: the city that had cost him everything. Deep down, he knew that Jecht would never approve of his running away. Jecht believed that a man should face all of his fears. Well, he wasn't Jecht. And he had little to no intention of trying to fill his father's shoes. What for? Who would even notice? The only people that had ever really known Jecht were in Luca. He looked around the station. It was noticeably crowded today. Perhaps people were returning home late after visiting family for the holidays. It was just mid January, after all.

He reached into his pocket for a packet of peanuts he'd grabbed from the vending machine. He felt funny, even weird. Perhaps because he hadn't said goodbye to Yuna. It hadn't been because he didn't want to. She hadn't been home this morning. He'd thought about leaving her a letter, but the words were too difficult to form. What was he going to say that he hadn't already? He'd given her a special Christmas present, and she hadn't said anything about it. He sighed. What in Yevon was he doing? He knew that Rikku expected a relationship. She'd all but directly said so. He liked her, so there was no question that he should at least give it a try. But would it be fair to her when he was…still hopelessly in love with her cousin. Well, that was over. Yuna was seeing another guy. He hoped that time and fate would step in. Fate had already stepped in and taken his parents when he had only begun his adult life. He coughed roughly. It would do no good to think about Jecht here. Jecht. His father who wouldn't attend his wedding or see his children.

For the millionth time, he asked himself why Jecht hadn't waited for him to pick them up that day. What had been the rush? He smirked. Knowing Jecht, it most likely had to do with rushing home to give Zalora a dose of his boasted lovemaking skills. Well, although Jecht was gone, he would never be forgotten. He had loved to talk, and had worn another hole in Tidus' ear since he was old enough to understand. He wondered if he had time to call the Mika house to see if Yuna were there. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number. He hoped Rikku wouldn't answer.

"Yeah?" Paine answered dryly.

"Hey, Paine. Is Yuna there?"

"Tidus? I heard you were leaving the city for awhile. Thanks for saying goodbye."

"Sorry. It was sort of a last minute plan."

"You don't have to explain. I'll see you when you return. But, Yuna's not here. I saw her leave awhile ago."

"Damn."

"Was it important? Do you have her cell number?"

"No."

"Do you want me to see if Lulu has it?"

He paused for a long moment. What if Yuna was with Teenan? Even worse, what if she didn't answer his call?

"No. I'll talk to her when I get back."

"Okay. Have a safe trip."

"Bye, Paine."

"Bye."

He hung up and sighed deeply again. Why hadn't he told her last night that he was leaving today? In all honesty, he hadn't felt like being bothered with his housemates and had spent most of the night alone in his room. Why was she always gone, anyway? Did Teenan have her on that short of a leash? When he called, did she run?

"The twelve thirty flight to Luca will be boarding in fifteen minutes at Gate 21," the announcer said over the speaker.

Tidus picked up his large duffel bag and began walking in that direction. He paused for a moment. He'd thought that he'd heard someone call his name. He looked around absently, and didn't recognize anyone. He shrugged and continued walking.

"Tidus," he heard again and turned around.

An unmistakable figure was running toward him. Though she was wearing a long mauve colored wool coat and a matching sock hat, he'd recognize Yuna anywhere. She paused directly in front of him.

"I thought I'd missed you," she said breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, though his heart had begun to beat rapidly in excitement as soon as he'd laid eyes on her.

She stared up at him helplessly. "I…didn't know you were leaving today."

"I decided just this morning."

"And you could…just leave without saying goodbye to me?" she asked, the hurt clear in her eyes.

"I waited for you, but I didn't know where you had gone. I thought it might just be better to leave and catch up later, you know."

"But, you said goodbye to Rikku," she couldn't help pointing out.

He nodded. "She was there."

"Well…" she stammered.

What was she even doing here? Why hadn't she let him just leave Zanarkand? After all that he'd done to her, why had she been unable to stay away? Certainly she was worthy of having a faithful boyfriend. She had Teenan now. He would never betray her. And yet…Teenan had never been able to send her pulse racing just by looking at her like a certain blond was at this exact moment. She hadn't come to the airship station to tell him that she had finally forgiven him because she hadn't.

"The airship to Luca will be boarding in ten minutes," the announcer said.

"I have to go. Listen, Yuna…I don't know why you came to see me off but I'm glad you did. I should have never left without seeing you. I just thought you didn't want to see me and…"

"Are you involved with Rikku now?"

"We…we're not anything official. She's free to see whoever she wants while I'm gone."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Do I have a reason to return soon?"

She hesitated. His question was more than a little loaded. He was really asking her if there was a future between them and right now she didn't know. He noticed her hesitation.

"I'm with Teenan now…" she said carefully.

"Do you love him?"

He watched her jump as though his question had either startled her or completely bewildered her. Why was the thought of her being in love with her own boyfriend so farfetched? Why wouldn't she be…unless…

"I…we haven't..." she fumbled.

"It's okay, Yuna. You don't have to answer. Just know this before I go. There's still a place in my heart for you."

She nodded and wished that she didn't feel the same way. Despite the fact that she was still angry with him about messing around with her cousin, she still loved him. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently and then he walked over to the attendant by the door and let her check his boarding pass. He turned back to wave at Yuna again. She raised her hand slowly to wave, wondering if she would ever see him again. She watched until he had disappeared down the boarding ramp. She sniffed suddenly. Damn, somebody was cutting onions somewhere.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that man is getting married again after all these years," Majestic said, her hands on her hips as she stared at her daughter.<p>

"That's what he said," Lulu said, concentrating on spreading cream cheese icing on the hot cinnamon rolls.

It was Saturday morning, and the last thing she felt like discussing was her father. He'd called yesterday as promised, and had even asked her to attend the wedding in two weeks. She hadn't promised him anything. She had spent a restless night in the Mika house last night. She had known that Talynda had spent the night with Wakka. Why did she care? She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. After all, Wakka had found someone else and she hadn't had anything except a meaningless fling since their breakup. Speaking of Zelton, for whatever reason, he'd decided that he wanted Lulu now and would not take no for an answer. He called her several times throughout the day, but she ignored his calls.

"What do you know about his new wife?"

"Nothing. I haven't met her, remember?"

"How long has he been seeing her then?"

"I don't know, Mother."

"Honestly, Lulu, weren't you the least bit curious?"

"When I finally caught up to him, it was time for me to return. I had a lot of things going on here…"

"Are you going to the wedding?"

"Probably not."

"Don't be like that. He is your only father."

"That hasn't been in my life for years."

"Well, Lulu, you are an adult. I can't tell you what to do, but I will give you some free advice. You may regret not attending the service. I'm sure that when you get married, you'll want him there."

Lulu almost laughed. Her practical mother. Of course she thought that she would get married some day. And a few years ago, she might have agreed. Now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore. She didn't even have a steady boyfriend. The sound of the bell ringing on the door alerted her that their first customer of the day had arrived.

"Good morning," she greeted the stranger.

"Morning, Lulu," the stranger returned.

She looked up, startled. Chappu was standing in the doorway. She hadn't seen him in quite a while. He'd cut his hair a bit shorter and seemed more mature. Or maybe he always had that look but she had overlooked it because she hadn't been looking at him as a man. He wore a snug waist length black coat and jeans.

"Chappu. It's been such a long time. How've you been?"

He gave her a half smile. "I guess it's been okay. Got any coffee ready?"

"Of course. Come on and let's catch up."

He eagerly sat at one of the corner booths. He had been to the grocery store for Auron this morning, and this coffee shop was more than out of the way, but he had come here for a purpose. He'd seen Lulu's wagon out front. And although he and his brother weren't on speaking terms, he knew Wakka was with Talynda now. Another young lady he was planning to visit soon. Lulu brought them each a cup of steaming coffee. He opened a few packets of sugar and casually looked her over. As usual, she looked nice. She wore a cream colored turtleneck tucked into a dark brown long skirt. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing minimal makeup today; only lipstick and mascara.

"Where've you been? I thought you might have left the city after that thing with Darcy," Lulu began.

"I thought about doing it. Um…have Wakka told you anything?"

"Anything about what? I only know about that because it was in the newspaper."

He silently stirred and debated telling her anything. Why hadn't Wakka told her?

"So, what's up with you these days? I know Wakka's seeing Talynda."

"He's free to see whomever he wants as am I."

"Why'd you guys break up? If it's not too personal."

"It's personal," she muttered, wishing for the millionth time she hadn't gotten caught up in a stupid romantic fantasy of sleeping with an actor.

Now, she had his curiosity really peaked. What in Spira could have caused the breakup? Could it have been Talynda, after all?

"Well, I'm staying with Auron. I got a job at the movie theatre."

"Why? I thought you were working at the restaurant."

"Me and Wakka don't see eye to eye these days…"

"Why's that?"

"Just some personal stuff. But, I don't mind telling you about it. I really need somebody to talk to these days. I have Auron, but with him still talking to Wakka, I feel like everything I say will get back to him, ya know?"

Lulu nodded and reached to pat his wrist. "Of course you can talk to me, Chappu. We're still friends, aren't we?"

He smiled. "Ya."

_Hopefully we'll be more than friends soon._

* * *

><p>"Well, housemates, here were are back together again for another wonderful semester at Zanarkand U," Rikku said as she carefully placed the heavy tray down on the coffee table.<p>

It was freezing outside and since they were all settling down for a movie, she had decided to make everyone a nice mug of hot spiced cider. Technically, all of the housemates weren't here, but Teenan and Talynda were there to fill in. Rikku grabbed her own glass mug and sat on the couch with Lulu and Paine. Who was she kidding? Everyone was miserable. Tidus had been in Luca over a week, thus the main source of her misery. She had yet to hear from him. Sure, she could call him, but she didn't want to seem pushy. She looked at Lulu, who seemed lost in her own thoughts. She knew that she'd flown to Bevelle and attended her father's wedding two days ago, but she hadn't mentioned anything about it.

Paine had been mostly quiet since Baralai's wedding. Rikku just assumed she was bummed that he'd been bold enough to marry someone else. From what she had seen through many pictures in the society column of the city's newspaper, it had been a very lavish affair. She wished that she had gone. Or even been invited. Damn Baralai! Yuna and Teenan were sharing the recliner. She was sitting in his lap. Rikku wondered if she had gone to say goodbye to Tidus at the airship station. She seemed happy enough with Teenan, and Rikku hoped that Tidus would be witnessing this soon. There was no point in him believing that he and Yuna had any kind of future. Wakka and Talynda sat on the sofa. Rikku winced. She wished she had her friends' restraint. She would have lost it if Gippal had flaunted his affairs in her face.

Gippal.

He'd been spending most of his time alone since he'd moved into the Mika house. He'd been barely attending classes. Rikku knew that he was still very depressed about his music career and being confined to a wheelchair. She didn't really know that much about his condition since he refused to talk about it. If she were being honest, she would admit that she'd been avoiding him, too. Sure, she made sure he didn't need help with anything, but she didn't want him to get any ideas that they would be a couple again. It didn't seem as though he'd been thinking about that, though.

"We should have a party for Valentine's Day," Rikku suggested.

"What for?" Wakka demanded.

"Because, for one thing, we haven't had a party in a long time," Rikku pointed out.

"I think it's a good idea," Lulu said, though she didn't really want to spend the romantic holiday watching her friends being spoiled.

"You do?" Wakka asked, surprised.

Lulu had made it no secret that she was not into gushy romantic scenes. He actually thought she didn't believe in things like love at first sight and watching sunsets. This had prevented him from doing a lot of things. He didn't want her to label him as soft. He would never tell her but he'd spent many nights laying there, with her in his arms after they'd had sex, thinking that it was actually…nice. She had the smoothest, clearest skin he'd ever seen. He cleared his throat and took a sip of the hot cider to clear his mind. It had to be wrong to be fantasizing about your ex sitting right next to your current girlfriend. Mostly, that was because he was sure that his relationship with Talynda was because she wanted it. He thought she deserved a chance.

"Yes, I do. I love decorating for parties," Lulu said, briefing meeting Wakka's amused stare.

"Well, count me out. I hate parties. A bunch of hungry fools looking for free grub and alcohol," Paine said.

"It won't be that bad, Paine, "Teenan said, thinking it was going to be much better now that Tidus was gone.

**End of Ch. 3. Note: This chapter was initially longer than this. However, I cannot find the original version or remember what was written. If I ever find it, I will update it. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 4**

**The New Generation Begins**

Darcy wiped the old wooden table down again. She was more than certain no one would even notice. She thought it was a ridiculous task. But, the bar's owner, Johnny, insisted that she do it every night five minutes before opening. She smirked as she moved to the next table. Johnny thought this hole in the wall was a real gem. He would. He had delusions that he owned a major tourist attraction. He had obviously decided to ignore the fact that the real tourist attraction, Mona's Pub, was ten times better than this dump. But, she couldn't get a job at Mona's, so she'd talked Johnny into hiring her here. And since he was a distant cousin's boyfriend, he'd thought he was doing her a favor. Some favor.

"Look alive, Darcy. The boys are already lining up outside," Johnny said in his usual nasally drawl.

"What's it matter to me? I'm not the one up on stage," she reminded him.

"You'll change your mind about that when you realize there's more money to be made up there. This is a strip club. You walk around here acting like your waiting tables at the fucking Ifrit or something," he lectured.

"I told you I was an actress," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess you just couldn't cut it in Zanarkand. Stay out of the big cities, little girl. You should have never left Luca, but you had to go following behind that blitz player…"

"Isn't it time to open?" she interrupted him.

She knew her own history. She certainly didn't need any reminders from this loser. So, she had been a young girl in love. What was wrong with that? Well, even she had to admit that she probably shouldn't have given up everything for Tidus. She could have just stayed on here and attended college. However, she knew that the handsome blond had a hold on her heart that only a trip to the farplane was likely to break. Even now, she wondered what he was doing. Was he still with Yuna? She scowled and folded her arms. Yuna. The lucky bitch in Zanarkand that had no idea how much. What had she done to get Tidus to fall so hopelessly in love with her? She wasn't that great looking, and Darcy knew she had a much better figure.

Thinking about Tidus made her wonder if he had gotten the letter she'd written him weeks ago. In the letter she had expressed great sympathy about his parents' deaths. In reality, she had laughed long and hard at Jecht's fate. She hoped he had gone through considerable pain before he had died. It would serve that bastard right. He had never liked her and would have fought against her til his dying day to keep her away from Tidus. She had wanted to fly immediately to Zanarkand to show her support, but she knew that the local police there were waiting impatiently for her return. Damn Chappu. Another loser. He should have taken the entire blame like a man and left her out of it. He would get his one of these days, too.

"Yeah, can I get a beer?" she heard suddenly and remembered that she was tending bar tonight.

She grabbed a bottle and a clean mug and placed it in front of the guy at the counter. Even before her eyes registered, her heart had begun to sing. Tidus!

He poured the beer into his mug and seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

"What are you doing here?" she couldn't help asking.

He gave her an annoyed stare until he realized who she was. "Darcy?"

"Yeah, it's me. I changed my hair. Do you like it?"

He floundered. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just felt like a change," she lied.

He gave her a half smile into his mug. He didn't understand this girl's need to lie to him. She was always trying to be someone she wasn't for him. He knew that she was wanted in Zanarkand. It wasn't exactly a secret. But, he didn't have time for her and would leave as soon as he was finished with his beer. He'd guessed that she had returned here. Where the hell else would she go? He wasn't sure he liked her hair either. She'd chopped it off to chin length. She didn't seem as sexy without her long mane. He shrugged. Oh, well.

"What are you doing here? I mean…I heard about your parents last month. I wrote. I hope you got my card."

He looked at her. "I have a lot of mail at my…my house. I haven't opened any of it. Sorry."

"No problem," she said easily, though she longed to tell him off.

He would never change! He would always be the same inconsiderate jerk. And yet…even though he looked tired, she would gladly be his sex slave tonight if he wanted. He wouldn't even have to do anything. She'd do all the work.

"Why are you in Luca?" she asked again.

He shrugged. "I just needed to get away, you know."

She was slightly amused. "You're here by yourself?"

He gave her a pointed stare. "I'm not here with Yuna if that's what you're asking."

_Damn right that's what I'm asking!_

"It's really none of my business," she shrugged.

"Got that right."

"Ti, there's no need to be on the defensive. I know what you're going through. I went through it when I lost my mother, remember?"

"I've been through this before when I lost _my _mother."

She definitely didn't want to talk about his mother. It would only remind him that she had misplaced things that had belonged to her. She was sure he hadn't forgiven her for that yet. Well, he should. It was in the past. They needed to start over again. Both had made tons of mistakes. But, they'd had time to grow older.

"How long will you be here?" she asked, fixing a drink for another customer.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She nodded to herself. It would be all the time she needed. She would follow him tonight and find out where he was staying. She still didn't know nor really care why he was in Luca again. It was fate. She was finally going to get another chance with Tidus Stone. And it would happen in the city where it had all begun.

* * *

><p>"Chappu, if you want to date Lulu, I don't see what this has to do with me and Wakka," Talynda said as she poured dressing over a large salad.<p>

He sighed impatiently. How had Wakka gone from a brilliant sexy girl like Lulu to this dumb blonde? Sure, even he was wise enough to know the girl was probably very good in the sack just by looking at her. She seemed to have a look of experience that a lot of girls just didn't possess.

"How are things between you and Wakka?" he asked, taking a huge bite out of a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Fine."

"Fine?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ya know, usually girls can't wait to gush about their boyfriends, but I sense some hesitation. Why?"

"Yeah, there are a few things I would like to be different, but what can I do? I guess I should consider myself lucky that Wakka's even with me. Do you know how long I waited to be with him?"

"You must really like him."

"It's more than that. I think I…love him. And I've never felt this way about a guy before. Sure, I've had my share of fun…but it's never been anything serious. I want Wakka to take me seriously, but I don't think he does."

"Why not?"

"Cause of the places he takes me when we go out. We almost always go to clubs and things like that. He never takes me anywhere it's going to just be the two of us. Even when we watch movies, it's always at the Mika house in the living room where other people can join us."

"Well, you have your own place, right? Why don't you plan a romantic evening for the two of you?"

"I could do that, couldn't I? What would be the occasion?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. You just wanted to spend some time with him."

Talynda speared a big tomato and thought about it. Although Wakka didn't really strike her as a romantic type, it might work.

"You don't still think he's hung up on Lulu, do you?" Chappu suddenly asked her.

"What? Of course not," she practically laughed.

"Good. I don't need any more problems with him."

"The only problems you'll have to worry about are with Lulu. Why would she date you?"

"Why not? Besides Wakka?"

"Well, you kind of resemble him. It's freaky. Why her? I thought you were dating Darcy."

"That's over and now I realize it's time to move on."

"I see…is that Paine coming out of that clinic across the street?"

Chappu turned and looked in the direction she was staring. True enough, the tall gray haired girl making her way down the sideway was Paine. What had she been doing at that clinic? It was none of his business. He turned around to see Talynda hastily gathering her things.

"Where are you going? We're not done here," he complained.

"Later. I've got to catch Paine."

"What about the check?"

"You invite me out to lunch and expect me to pay?"

"I don't have a job."

"Unbelievable," she muttered, reaching into her purse for a few dollars.

As she hurried from the restaurant, she thought that Chappu had better reconsider his dating options. Once Lulu got a whiff of how cheap he was, she was going to run in the opposite direction.

"Paine," she called, hurrying down the gravel sidewalk.

Paine kept strolling slowly along, as though there was no way in Spira anyone could be calling her.

"PAINE!"

She turned around, taking notice of her friend hurrying down the walk. She put her hands into her coat and waited patiently. What was Talynda doing in this part of the city at this time? She had been hoping to get back to her car unrecognized.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Talynda asked, panting slightly.

"Just out paying some bills."

"I saw you come out of the clinic. You owe them gil?"

"No. I just went to pick up a prescription since I was in the area."

Talynda was silent for a moment. She always considered Paine her best friend, but for some reason, she didn't really think the girl told her everything. Like right now, she felt like she was lying to her, hiding something maybe. And they'd been friends since grade school.

"Oh, well, it's been a while since we hung out lately," Talynda said to break the awkward silence.

Paine sighed deeply. She really needed someone to talk to, but Talynda wasn't exactly known for being able to keep a secret. And this alone kept her from sharing many things with her.

"What about this weekend? I don't have any plans."

"Okay. I'll call you."

"Okay," Paine agreed, happy for an easy escape.

She had just finished her third appointment with her doctor. According to him, everything was going well and on schedule. Whether she liked it or not, she would become a mother around mid July. She sighed deeply, wishing she could have a cigarette. She got into her old car and waited for it to heat up. She hadn't seen Baralai since he'd showed up at the house to visit Gippal weeks ago. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about her situation. As Dr. Ross had reminded her, she couldn't very well expect to remain in Zanarkand in her condition. She licked her dry lips.

Well, she certainly couldn't marry the father of her child. And she didn't want to marry someone she didn't love either. There had to be a way out of this situation. She'd thought about it almost daily. There was a clinic in central Zanarkand that would take care of her situation permanently. But, if she waited a week or two longer, even that wouldn't be an option. And she wasn't sure she wanted to do that, anyway. What could she do? Leave the city and the only home she'd ever known? The Calm Lands seemed peaceful enough to relocate to. And that seemed like her best option. She didn't have much going here, anyway. Sure, she'd grown accustomed to her housemates, but they wouldn't be together forever.

* * *

><p>"All I did was ask you a simple question. There's no need to be short with me today, Yuna," Rikku complained, her hands placed on the island counter.<p>

"It wasn't just a simple question. And I know you didn't expect a simple answer," Yuna said, her arms folding, staring directly back at her cousin from the other side of the counter.

Datto leaned against the sink, silently watching the exchange. Of course, he had noticed the thick layer of tension between the two girls, and Wakka had even hinted that it had to do with Tidus, but he hadn't said what. He spooned some cold cereal into his mouth and continued to watch the show. What was the problem? All he saw before him were two beautiful girls, each lovely in her own way. Yuna wore a hot pink hoodie with a matching band on her head, pulling her hair away from her face. Rikku was dressed similar, in a deep purple one, the sides of her golden hair pinned back. Each had grown out her hair last summer, and now both had hair almost to the middle of their backs.

Rikku sighed. "Can you just give me a yes or no…please?"

"I just don't see what difference it makes."

"You know what difference it makes! Listen, Yuna, I don't want to play around any longer. You've decided that you're not going to forgive me, and I'll have to deal with it, but I'm not hiding anything from you anymore. I'm interested in Tidus. So, yes, I would like to know if you've been talking to him since he went to Luca."

"Rikku, for the thousandth time, what you and Tidus do is your business. But, if it'll help you sleep at night, then I will answer. No, I haven't heard from Tidus since he left."

Rikku sighed a big relief. She hadn't heard from Tidus either, but she would have been very upset to learn that he had taken the time to call Yuna. She knew that he had gone away to grieve in peace, but she didn't want Yuna to use his vulnerability as an opportunity to try and get him back. Besides, she already had a new boyfriend. So, it was clear that Tidus hadn't contacted anyone in Zanarkand since he'd left for Luca three weeks ago. She wondered if she should be worried. The only way that anyone at the Mika house knew that he was still breathing was because Mr. Issaru had received his rent for February yesterday. When was he returning? Valentine's Day would be in two weeks. Wouldn't it be wonderful if he returned in time for the romantic holiday? Rikku could hardly contain her excitement.

Yuna stared at her cousin as she ate a banana. Was Rikku really serious about Tidus? What about Gippal? Was she using Tidus as a blond substitute? Yes, Gippal was busy recuperating from his stabbing incident, but for some reason he was giving Rikku ample space. How could Rikku fall in love with Tidus? Her Tidus? Where was her loyalty? Even she had to admit that Tidus' kisses alone could convince a girl to rob a bank with him and take all of the blame. But his kisses hadn't been something that she'd wanted to share with a blood relative. She frowned, thinking that they had shared even more bodily fluids than that.

Teenan entered the kitchen and took one glance at his girlfriend's face to know that she seemed upset about something. He hoped it wasn't about Tidus. He was more than glad that the blond blitzer had decided to take some time away from Zanarkand. He felt bad that the guy had lost his parents, but he wouldn't have been sympathetic at all about any comfort sex that Yuna had given him. He'd been a little apprehensive when she had phoned him again. When he'd realized how quickly she had broken things off with Tidus, he had known she was on the rebound. But, he had convinced himself that she wasn't using him. She seemed to like him. But, it lacked something. It seemed lukewarm to him. Even after being with Yuna again for a few months, he felt that their relationship hadn't reached the level of intimacy that it should.

Yes, Yuna occasionally had sex with him, but he was certain that she hadn't reached any sky high heights of ecstasy. He wasn't even sure if she ever came. He thought she was faking it. Taking on the task like a chore for his satisfaction. But why? Just to make Tidus jealous? Too bad he didn't really care what her reasons were. She was the girl he wanted, and he was going to do anything to keep her. For now.

"Hey, Datto. Morning ladies," Teenan said, heading to the boys' fridge to take out a carton of eggs.

"Morning," Datto muttered, wondering if the guy ever slept in his dorm anymore. It seemed like he was always at the Mika house lately.

"Morning. Were you able to finish your reading for your test this morning?" Yuna asked, deciding that her discussion with Rikku was over.

"Yeah. It should be no problem."

Paine entered the kitchen looking paler than usual and miserable. She shuffled slowly to the cabinet to grab a box of saltine crackers. She had a terrible case of morning sickness. She smirked into the box of crackers. Of course, Baralai's brat would be troublesome. She expected the actual delivery to be hell.

"Hey, Paine, are you okay? You look terrible," Rikku said, stirring her oatmeal.

"Thanks, Rikku. I think I'm coming down with something," Paine said dryly, nibbling her cracker.

Datto took that as his cue to leave. He hadn't been sick all winter and had no intention of trying it out. He rinsed his bowl out and left the kitchen. Lulu entered and greeted her housemates. She was looking forward to a productive day. She only had two classes this morning and then during lunch she was going over to Auron's to help Chappu with his lessons. She had convinced him that he should get his G.E.D.

Mr. Issaru entered the kitchen. "Morning. Teenan…do you live here now? Should I be collecting rent?"

Teenan grinned sheepishly. "No. Sorry. I guess I have been here a lot lately."

Mr. Issaru vaguely listened as Yuna offered a few apologies. He was watching Paine closely. Something was up with her lately. She looked wiped out most of the time and this morning was no exception. He sipped a cup of black coffee. A doctor had phoned the house yesterday and left Paine a message about an upcoming appointment. He wondered if she were sick. She looked it. Of course, it wasn't really all that unusual for a young woman to have a doctor appointment. He was going to find out what was going on with her.

* * *

><p>"See, Chappu, you're not as bad off as you thought. You should be ready for the test in a few short months," Lulu said as she looked over a homework assignment she had made for him.<p>

She had been more than a little reluctant to take on the task of helping Chappu. And not only because he was her ex-boyfriend's brother. Well, that was mainly it. But, she didn't really know Chappu and although Darcy's bank accomplice had never been named, she suspected that he had been involved. But, since could give Chappu two days a week to help him with his studies if he was serious about it. She wondered why he had decided he wanted to finish school all of a sudden.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure."

He got up and walked into the kitchen. He watched Lulu's profile as she concentrated on grading his work. She was the kind of woman he needed in his life. She was smart, mature, and going to be an excellent lawyer someday. Just the kind of wife he needed. Was she even interested in him? It had been two weeks since they had begun studying together, and he had yet to make a move. She intimidated him. He poured two glasses of Auron's homemade lemonade and wondered if she had plans for Valentine's Day.

He heard her phone ring. She looked at it, and tossed it back into her purse without answering. He frowned. Who was calling her that she didn't want to talk to? Was it Wakka? He carried their lemonades back over to the couch.

"Thanks," she said without looking up.

The front door opened and in walked Auron…and Wakka. Wakka's eyes bulged. He looked at Auron quickly.

"Hey. I thought you were going out today," Auron said to Chappu.

"Forget that. What the hell is he doing here?" Wakka asked.

Auron held up a hand. "I'm in no mood for foolishness today. He's been here for a few weeks. If you ever took the time to visit me, you'd know that. Anyway, that's not why I asked you over."

"Lu, what are you doing here?" Wakka asked, deciding to ignore Auron.

Lulu looked up impatiently. "I'm helping Chappu with his studies. He's decided that he wants to…"

"It's none of his business, Lulu," Chappu interrupted quickly.

"He's right. What he does is none of my business," Wakka said, heading down the hall to Auron's home office briskly.

Auron sighed. "Pride cometh before the fall. Remember that," he warned Chappu and followed Wakka.

Lulu paused in her reading. "Is there some reason why you don't want Wakka to know that you're trying to get your GED?"

"He don't got to know everything about me."

"He doesn't know anything about you."

"There ain't no reason why he should. If you want to know anything, all you have to do is ask…"

"Why did you and Darcy break up?"

He sighed deeply and sat back. "I don't think I was the kind of guy she was looking for. She had this idea that she could be a actress. I didn't have the gil to fund that career."

"Is that why she was stealing from the bank? Did you help her?"

He took a sip of his lemonade and said nothing. He didn't really want to explain to her why he had been willing to help Darcy. Like him, she had seemed lost in a big city like Zanarkand with all of her past in Luca. They had been outsiders, neither of them growing up in the city. He had mistakenly thought that she was as vulnerable as he had been. They had both lost their mothers recently, too.

"I understand, Chappu. You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you're not in trouble."

He gave her a grateful smile.

**In Auron's office…**

"I can't believe you would betray me like this, Auron. You're supposed to be on my side, not his!" Wakka raged.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I can't turn him out simply because the two of you are having a disagreement, Wakka."

"A disagreement? Did you forget he burned down the damn restaurant in Besaid?"

"I'm in no position to try to understand the rationale of a twenty-one year old these days, but as you know, I was at the mercy of my own emotions at his age. I understand his jealousy. Yes, it's petty, but he can't help it. He hasn't learned to control it. And even you have to admit that he has reason to be jealous of you."

"It's not my fault that he's the twin you stole and not me!"

Auron was a loss for words. He had confided his indiscretions to Wakka and Chappu to cleanse himself free from the past. But, he'd also told them because he thought they would be mature enough to handle the truth. Apparently, he was wrong. Neither was mature enough.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But, Auron, he can't blame me for his shitty life."

"No. I suppose I take full blame for that, and that's why I can't turn him away."

"Out of guilt?"

"Yes. But, I owe your mother and until the day I go to the farplane, I will continue to watch the both of you."

"Okay. Just leave me out of it where he's concerned. So, what did you want to see me for?"

Auron sighed deeply and reached for a bottle of pills on the desk. He wouldn't tell Wakka, but he hadn't been feeling well for a few days. He took a couple of pills and swallowed before replying.

"It's the restaurant. I'm thinking about selling it."

"What?! Why? If ya worried about me and Chappu fighting over it, well…"

"No. Honestly, I might not have a choice. The truth is…I've been struggling to keep it going for a few years. I don't know if you remember or not, but I had bought a small corner store…"

"I remember the store. What happened to it?"

"I had to sell. It wasn't bringing in a lot of gil, but it did help. Wakka, I've made more than a few bad investments over the years, and it's beginning to catch up to me."

"What about the insurance money you got for the restaurant?"

"It wasn't a lot of gil. I let myself get talked into an investment for a casino that was going to be built in west Zanarkand late this year. Unfortunately, the man I was in business with wound up arrested for murder. The project and the gil I invested sank."

"What does this have to do with the restaurant?"

"Well…the gil that I invested was from the insurance and my savings. We're barely scraping by since the winter."

"I could give you some gil," Wakka eagerly volunteered.

"No, Wakka. I just wanted you to be aware of the restaurant's progresses as usual, just in case…"

Wakka was no longer listening. He knew what he had to do. It would cost him his savings, but he was going to help Auron out of this jam. Of course, he wouldn't be able to miss a game this season and would have to work more hours at the restaurant to start again. Auron hadn't told him the exact amount that he owed, which meant that it was a lot. He probably didn't even have enough. He saved most of his Abes paychecks, so he could spend his Tornado check.

* * *

><p>"Well, congratulations are definitely in order. I can't believe we're going to be grandparents so soon," Gerald said, beaming at his son and brand new daughter in law. "A grandson would certainly be nice."<p>

"Wait until my parents hear about this. They're going to be great grandparents," Primrose smiled, giving Valerie a subtle wink.

Val breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't exactly thrilled about being pregnant, but her own parents had told her long ago that she would be expected to carry on a generation someday. Just as she'd told Primrose earlier in the week, she might already be expecting. She was right. The first thing she'd done when her doctor confirmed it this morning was withdraw from her classes. She was done with that. Now her only focus would be on being a fantastic wife and mother. She glanced across the table to see how Baralai was taking the news.

He didn't look pleased.

"Baralai, say something. You're going to be a father. Hopefully, this will be your first, but not your last," Primrose said.

"I'm just startled, Mother. I thought that Val and I would plan when we would have children," he said, his dark eyes staring at his wife.

"These things happen sometimes, Baralai," Val said quietly.

"No one gets pregnant in this city unless she wants to," he told her, folding his arms.

"What is the big deal? She is your wife. Who else did you want bearing your children?" his mother asked impatiently.

Baralai bristled silently. He wasn't even sure how long this marriage was going to last and now Val had gotten herself pregnant. Why in Yevon would she believe that he was ready to start a family? They'd just gotten married. This was supposed to be the time when they should be getting to know each other. He didn't even know if he liked children. He had certainly spent no time being in their company since he himself had been a child. He felt like he had no control lately. And he was going to regain it again immediately.

"No one except my wife. But, this is more than a little surprising. I just need to get used to it. Let's finish celebrating," he said, mostly to wipe the frowns from his parents' lips.

Val smiled nervously. It was important that Baralai want this baby. She knew he wasn't happy about the marriage. But why? Wasn't she gorgeous enough? He couldn't possibly prefer that Paine girl to her. She shuddered. The farm girl. She would die before doing chores. She never had to before.

**End of Ch. 4. Updating quicker now cause I intend to put out at least 10 chapters by the end of the year. **


	5. Chapter 5

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 5**

**The Mika House Tenants**

Wakka took a tentative sip of his punch and wondered why he had promised his housemates that he would be in attendance for their Valentine's Day party. It had taken him a week to get Auron to take his gil. The man had way too much pride. He would rather see his restaurant go down than take money from a relative and save it. Well, Wakka wasn't going to allow that to happen. Auron had been running the Tornado for almost twenty years. It was his baby. His only baby. It belonged to him until the day that he went to the farplane. Wakka hoped that would be a long time away. He simply couldn't imagine life without his uncle.

"Want some punch? It's good," he said to Talynda, who stood his immediate right.

She said nothing. He sighed. She was still obviously upset that he hadn't made it to some dinner she had planned. Didn't she understand that he'd had more important things on his mind right now besides romance? He'd been working at the restaurant non-stop. He was trying to fill as many hours as possible before the blitz season began in late May. Then, he would be an Abe again, and all of his time would be devoted to the team.

"Hey, Wakka, looks like a small crowd turned out for the party, after all. I didn't think they would because of the weather. But, I guess a little cold wasn't going to stop young people from getting free liquor, huh? Hey, why the scowl, honey? A pretty girl like you should be smiling and enjoying the party," Mr. Issaru said.

"Get lost, Mr. Issaru," Wakka warned.

The teacher was going to have to try to get a lay tonight with somebody else's woman. He didn't blame the guy for trying, though. Talynda did look pretty tonight in her strapless tight red dress. Her wild mane of blonde curls tumbled around her shoulders. The pout on her scarlet lips wasn't pretty, though. Mr. Issaru chuckled and moved further into the party.

"Ya know, he was right about one thing. You do look pretty tonight," Wakka said, hoping for a truce.

He didn't need this right now. He looked across the room at Lulu. She would have been understanding and not made a fuss. But, Talynda didn't know he literally had no gil. He was working for the first time to make rent. He had promised Auron that he wouldn't put his business out in the streets. And what good would the information do her, anyway?

He couldn't take his away from his ex at the moment. She looked hot. He loved the way her dark hair was swept back away from her face, the long stands falling down her back. She was mostly covered up in a long red dress with a square shaped neckline and a short black jacket. That's what he liked about Lulu. Always classy and sexy at the same time. But, still, a good girl, too. He bet she wouldn't be drinking an alcoholic beverage tonight, though it was a party. Whose idea had this party been? Certainly not his. And not Lulu's either. She didn't have a boyfriend. He scowled. Maybe she and his so-called brother were keeping each other warm this winter. He would never speak to Lulu again if that happened. She could go out with any guy in Spira, why would she choose his fraternal twin?

Rikku hadn't suggested the party, either, though he knew the perky Al Bhed would certainly be down for it. He hadn't seen her out with anyone since Tidus left for Luca. He thought about Tidus. He hoped he would return in time for the blitz season. He saw Yuna and Teenan in the middle of the floor dancing. Wakka grimaced. Who had taught this guy how to dance? It was true that most jocks didn't know how to cut a rug, but he was more than certain he was an exception to the rule. He didn't see Gippal anywhere, but that was expected, too. He spent a good majority of his time alone in his room. Wakka didn't think it was healthy, but he didn't push it. And of course, Paine was a no show. She looked sick most of the time to him. He hoped she didn't have the flu.

A sweet kiss was planted on his cheek.

"Thanks, but you're not off the hook," Talynda told him.

"Geez. What is it going to take?"

"For now, a dance," she said, leading him out into the floor.

She wasn't in any mood to forgive him. She had spent a lot of time on the dinner and setup she had prepared for him. He had called at the very last minute to cancel. She had been pissed off. She had taken the night off from work for the occasion, and she needed her gil badly. Her parents were in the middle of a bad divorce, and there was had been no gil for her to attend college this year, so she'd taken a job last summer to pay her own tuition. She didn't really blame her parents. They had paid for the first two years and they had three other children to provide for as well. In all actuality, she thought that she would be married by her twenty-first birthday to a rising blitzball player. She hadn't really thought that she would actually have to finish college. She wasn't the best student, but she stayed off academic probation. She had been in several relationships with blitz players over the past few years and none seemed ready for a real commitment. Before her tumulus relationship with Abe player Botta, she had dated two Al Bhed Psyches. Now she was on blitz player number four, Wakka, her favorite. It would be a relief to marry him. At least she loved him. She always had.

Realizing that Lulu had come to the party stag and looked sensational, she decided to forgive Wakka for the night. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as a slow ballad blared from one of the loud speakers. It was a nice party and she relaxed. She wondered why Paine wasn't in attendance. After all, she lived here. She was going to have to get her friend to have a more social life. So what Baralai Griffin had gotten married? He wasn't the only rich guy in Zanarkand. She decided she would check on her when the song ended.

"I'm going to see if Paine is around. I can't believe she's not here," she told Wakka.

"Okay. I'm going to get something to eat."

"I'll be right back," she said, moving through the crowded living room to the more crowded hall. She made her way to Paine's door and banged loudly. No answer. She banged again.

"Paine! I know you're in there!" she yelled.

The door was opened a crack. "What?"

"Well, let me in," Talynda insisted, pushing the door open and closing it quickly. She turned back to Paine, who had quickly gotten under the covers. "Why aren't out there at the party, having fun?"

"I can hear everything from here. No thank you."

"I swear, you never change. Why do you even live here if you're going to be so anti-social?"

"I'm trying to be more social, get to know people."

"Then get dressed and come out to the party."

"I don't really feel like it, Talynda."

"Is this about Baralai? I wish you would stop sulking over that guy. He's made his choice and got married. I even read in the society column yesterday that he's expecting a baby, too."

This made Paine sit up. "What?"

Talynda shrugged. "Yeah. His wife is pregnant. So you see, he's moved on and I suggest you do the same. This party is filled with single guys."

Paine was speechless. Valerie was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Well, she expected that somewhere down the line…but…who was she kidding? If she were being honest with herself, she would admit that somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped Baralai would find out that she was pregnant. And when he did, he would divorce Val and come to her. Now, there was no chance of that happening. How could Baralai be so careless? Who was she kidding? Of course he'd been careless. That was how she'd gotten in her current predicament. But, to be fair, he hadn't acted stupid alone.

"Paine? Are you coming out or what? I left my Wakka out there with a single Lulu. I know she's dying to get him back."

"No, she's not," Paine said absently, reaching for a pair of jeans she'd worn earlier.

"Here, let me comb your hair," Talynda insisted, reaching for a brush.

* * *

><p>Rikku sat down at the small round kitchen table and tried to concentrate on Applied Machina Technology I. It was fairly quiet in the house. It was bitterly cold outside. She could hear the wind howling as she glanced out the window at the overcast sky. She sipped her hot chocolate, wishing she had more than a cup of liquid to keep her warm tonight. But, it had been weeks since she'd last heard from Tidus. She refused to call him. She wasn't going to chase after him.<p>

"Why is it so cold in here? The heat is working, right?" Lulu asked, coming into the kitchen.

"It's okay to me," Rikku shrugged.

Lulu threw her hands up. "I don't know why I'm asking you. You like to spend time on Bikanel Island, where they have the hottest summers in Spira."

"It's a good time, too," Rikku protested.

"Maybe it is. Are you going this summer?" Lulu asked, turning on the kettle.

She was thinking that she could use a little vacation away from Zanarkand. She hadn't spoken to her father since his wedding. She hadn't expected to. The only thing he'd told her was that he would speak with her soon about visiting the family. She sighed. Family. What was that? She had been an only child, whose parents had split up when she was just becoming a teenager. Her father had left the city, and went to Bevelle to begin a new life. And she and her mother had moved on as well.

"Where'd you get those roses?" Rikku asked, more than a little envious because she herself hadn't received anything for Valentine's Day yesterday.

"Oh, Chappu gave them to me," Lulu shrugged, putting the pretty yellow roses in a crystal vase.

"Chappu? You're sleeping with him now?"

"Really, Rikku. Of course not. We're just friends. He knows that."

Rikku wasn't so sure. She didn't know any guy that spent his own precious gil and didn't expect some booty sooner or later. Lulu could be naïve about the weirdest things. Still, it was nice that she'd received a gift when she didn't have a boyfriend, either.

"I can't believe you didn't get anything. This should provide a good sign to you that Tidus isn't interested."

Rikku scowled. She didn't need a lecture about her love life today. She'd seen the beautiful bouquet of red roses Yuna had received from Teenan. She pouted more deeply. Not even Gippal had given her anything! She made a mental note to check on him in a little while. It wasn't healthy to spend all of your time alone. She wondered what he did all day. She knew he had his physical therapy on Tuesdays and Thursdays. His mother had been by to see him a week ago. She hadn't stayed more than an hour. Rikku hadn't even seen his band mates.

"Whose turn is to prepare dinner?" Lulu asked.

"Hopefully not mine. I don't have any plans."

Lulu couldn't help but agree. She was hungry, and didn't want a charcoaled meal tonight. Despite the fact that Rikku's father was an excellent cook, he'd obviously forgotten to teach his daughter any skills. With relief, Lulu noted that it was Mr. Isaaru's turn. Excellent choice.

Yuna entered the kitchen carrying a bakery cake. She'd picked it up for the housemates. They hadn't shared Valentine's Day together, but she figured a cake would be nice. She placed the heart shaped treat on the counter.

"Oh, Yuna, that looks great. Where'd you get it?" Lulu asked.

Yuna winked. "I think you know."

"Hey, guess who these are for? I just got them from the delivery guy," Mr. Isaaru smiled, coming into the kitchen with a few grocery sacks and a long white box.

"Who?" Lulu asked, secretly hoping that they were for her. From Wakka. This was the first Valentine's in a long time that he hadn't gotten her anything.

Mr. Isaaru put his sacks on the counter and smiled mysteriously. "They're from Tidus," he said conspiratorially.

Rikku tried to show no emotion. She failed. It was only too obvious she wanted to know who at the Mika house that Tidus had sent flowers to. Yuna pretended to study the frosting on the cake, but her heart was beating a mile a minute. Were the flowers for her? Did Tidus still care? She hadn't heard from him since he'd left. Was he planning to return?

Lulu sighed deeply. She wished Mr. Isaaru had not announced who those flowers were from. She knew he was nosy enough to know all of the house drama. It didn't matter who Tidus had sent flowers to, the other girl wasn't going to be happy. As she looked at her former teacher's mischievous grin, she could tell he enjoyed the house drama very much. She frowned. He was almost thirty, wasn't it about time that he grew up?

"Here you go…Rikku," he said, placing the long box on the table.

Rikku squealed with delight. Yuna slammed the box on the cake closed and left the kitchen. Rikku opened the box and looked at long stemmed pink roses. They were beautiful. She read Tidus' note. _Just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you this holiday. I'll see you soon. Tidus. _She was a little disappointed that he hadn't said anything more romantic. She was waiting impatiently for him to confess his undying love. Lulu left the kitchen without a word. Rikku sighed deeply and decided to go check on Gippal. She closed the box and went down the short hall.

Paine entered the kitchen quietly. She walked to the girl's fridge and took out a pitcher of apple juice. She never used to like the stuff before, but found herself craving it constantly lately. She was at the end of her first trimester. She hoped the morning sickness would stop soon. She sipped her cold juice silently, pretending not to notice Mr. Isaaru watching her as he seasoned a roast.

"Hey. How are you? How's school and everything?" he asked, continuing to rub spices into the roast.

"Why do you always ask how I am, Clive?"

He shrugged. "I'm friendly by nature. And I care about you."

"I'm fine. Just the same stuff. School, work, and taking care of the farm."

"What about dating? Seeing anybody?"

"I see that you're still nosy as hell. No, I am not seeing anybody."

"Want to go out this weekend? I'll take you out to dinner."

A tiny smile appeared on her lips as she took another sip. She didn't know why this man was still so nice to her. She'd left him at the altar. She nodded.

"Okay. It sounds fine," she said, putting the pitcher in the fridge again.

"Great. We'll eat Italian food if you're up to it," he said, and winced.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant…if you like it," he corrected quickly.

"It's fine. I'm going to go lie down and read," she said, leaving the kitchen.

He put the roast in the oven and breathed a sigh of relief. His ulterior motive for the dinner was that he was hoping she would confide in him and tell him what was going on. He knew she was regularly seeing the doctor and he wanted to know why. He wasn't trying to get her interested in him again in a romantic way. This time, he was just a landlord concerned about one of his tenants.

**In Yuna's room….**

"Yuna, what are you doing?" Lulu asked, noticing the brunette's head lying down on her desk.

"Leave me alone, Lulu."

"No. I know you're upset that Tidus sent Rikku those flowers."

"SO WHAT IF I AM? I'm sorry I'm not getting over all of this as fast as everyone wants me to. He shouldn't be encouraging her…he should be…"

"What? Pining for you forever? Didn't you decide that you didn't want him back? Surely you should have known that he and Rikku might start dating."

Yuna shook her head stubbornly. "It doesn't make it any easier."

"Yuna, I'm going to tell you this for your own good. If you don't want Tidus…let him go. Even if that's with Rikku. You're with Teenan now, anyway."

"And I like him, I do. But I don't…"

"Love him? It takes time sometimes. He could be the one in the end."

Yuna sighed. Why wasn't Lulu getting it? She couldn't love Teenan or any other guy because she was still deeply in love with Tidus. And right now she was more than a little jealous that he'd sent Rikku flowers for Valentine's Day. Why couldn't she get over this boy? He was clearly all wrong for her. And her father at least seemed to approve of Teenan.

"I can't, Lulu…"

"Yes, you can. Believe me; it just takes the right amount of determination."

Yuna turned on her. "Are you going to tell me that you don't still love Wakka?"

"Yes, I do. But it's different. I have to allow Wakka his space, and I need mine as well. If we're meant to be together…in the end, we will be."

Yuna tilted her head to the side and wiped her eye. "So, you're saying that I should give Tidus this space to date Rikku? If we're meant to be, then Yevon will see to it?"

"Yes. It'll be very hard, but you need to know this way."

"Do you think he loves Rikku?"

"No," Lulu said without hesitation. "And she doesn't love him. How could they? They hardly know each other. It's only an infatuation. You'll see. Just let them do their thing, and you continue to do yours."

Yuna nodded. "Okay. You're right."

"He'll see that it's you in the end," Lulu predicted, though she was no longer speaking of Tidus.

Yuna watched Lulu leave and then she dried her eyes. She would have to be strong. It would be difficult when Tidus returned, but she wasn't leaving the house. She liked it there. She reached behind her neck slowly and unclasped her necklace. The thin gold chain slid into her hands easily. She looked at the gold heart shaped locket that Tidus had given her for Christmas. She had never told him that she'd opened his present. Inside the locket were their pictures on opposite sides. She opened her jewelry box and put the necklace inside.

**In Gippal's room….**

The first thing that reached Rikku when she stepped inside of the room was the stench. It was overpowering. The room was a mess. Why had Gippal allowed this to go on? And then she felt guilty. Why hadn't she noticed? She hadn't been inside this room in over a week. And she guessed none of the housemates had either.

"Gippal, where are you?" she called, noticing the empty bed.

"I'm at the desk, Rik," he answered dryly.

She stepped further into the room and noticed him hunched over the desk in the left hand corner of the room. He wore a dingy looking t-shirt and his hair looked dirty. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. How was he bathing? More guilt. She had promised his mother that he would be looked after, but she had been too busy.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just reading," he shrugged, wondering why she was in his room.

Since he moved back into the Mika house, this was the second time she'd decided to see how he was. He could forgive her though. She owed him nothing. And he didn't want her feeling sorry for him. He didn't want anyone's pity. That was mostly why he spent most of his time in his room. He didn't want the other housemates to feel like they were obligated to look after him. So, to keep that from happening, he brought everything he would need into his room.

"Why is this place such a mess? Gippal, there's really no need to horde all of this trash when your room is just off the kitchen," she complained.

He turned to look at her. He gave her a sad smile. She was scolding him just like old times. But, she wasn't his girlfriend, and had made it clear that she was on a one woman crusade to snag Tidus, so he didn't care what she said.

"Sorry, Rik. Just haven't felt up to it, you know."

"You're just being lazy. Is this why you wanted me to let you come back here? So you can sit in this room all day feeling sorry for yourself?"

"I don't feel sorry for myself. I sit in here to keep others from feeling sorry for me."

She simply stared. It was more than time to give Gippal a long overdue reality check.

"Gippal…you were a celebrity for a short time. Everybody knows that, but that doesn't mean that everybody's going to be treating you like some major star."

"I don't need you reminding me that I'll never be on top. I'm stuck in this damn stupid chair."

"You once told me that the only reason you would ever give up on your music was if you were paralyzed from the neck down," she reminded him, picking up empty cans and cartons.

"Don't do that. I'll eventually get around to cleaning it. I might as well be paralyzed all over," he complained, wishing she would get the hell out and leave him alone.

"Well, if you're going to sit in here shut in all day and night, you might as well be dead," she said, continuing to pick trash up.

_I might as well be dead, _

_Everything's all in my head, _

_The past is so far away, _

_Yet you came to see me today…_

He blinked, wondering where those words had come from so suddenly. He reached for his writing pad, and began quietly scribbling. The words flowed freely, as if the song had been trapped in his mind, waiting for release.

Rikku noticed that he had begun writing and ignoring her. She rolled her eyes and went out to the kitchen to get a trash bag. She wasn't about to become Gippal's personal maid. She went back to the room and set about at least clearing up the trash. He continued to quietly write. She was annoyed.

"Tidus sent me roses. They're really pretty. Not red, but pink. What do you think that means?" she asked, looking under his bed.

"He likes you, but he doesn't love you," Gippal answered automatically, without looking up. _Not like he used to…_

"You know, you should really clean yourself up. You look like hell," Rikku replied scornfully, angry about his remark. And he really did look like a wreck.

"I also feel like hell, can you tell?"

"Well, you wouldn't if you got some fresh air."

She closed the bag and looked at him. He was still writing. What the hell was so important? He was purposefully ignoring her. She knew him well enough to know that he wanted to be left alone. Well, too bad. She knew his mother was coming tomorrow.

"You could use a bath," she said.

He continued writing, ignoring her. She smiled suddenly.

"Why don't I get Mr. Isaaru to help and we can get you into a nice bath?"

He looked up suddenly. A devilish glint shone in his eye. "Will you bathe me?"

Why was she warm all of a sudden? She didn't have time for Gippal and his games. She just wanted to make sure that his mother wouldn't be worried about him.

"I don't think so…"

"Forget it then."

"Gippal!"

"You either want me clean or you don't? And there's really only one way you can guarantee it…"

* * *

><p>Tidus carried a duffle bag filled with fresh laundry as he strolled through the downtown area of Luca. He had rented a small studio apartment a few blocks away. Luckily or not for him, the place had been fully furnished. Admittedly it had seen better days, but at least he hadn't had to waste gil buying a cot. He got fresh bedding and cleaned away the dust, and it was a nice little hideaway. Not that he was hiding from anyone or anything, but the time away from Zanarkand had been good for him. In Luca, he had run into plenty of people that had known Jecht and Zalora, and he had enjoyed reminiscing about the good ole days with them. He felt that he was almost at a place where he could put Jecht to rest.<p>

"Tidus! Is that you?" a girl called cheerily.

He tried not to grimace. He'd forgotten how popular he'd been in this city. He was wearing a black cap worn low enough to almost cover his eyes and dark clothing. Apparently, his disguise wasn't working. He watched the tall skinny blonde approach him.

"It is you. I thought so. When'd you get back?" she smiled, showing larger than life white teeth.

"I've been back for a few weeks. How've you been?" he asked politely, though he was wondering who the hell she was.

Her blue eyes were almost the color of the deep sea, and her blonde hair was straight and almost long enough to reach her waist. She was a pretty girl, but he couldn't place her in his memory.

She shrugged. "The same thing. I'm still working as an aerobics instructor at Hillman Gym while attending school. We should hang out. How long will you be here?"

"Not that much longer," he lied.

He was most likely going to hang around until he had to return to Zanarkand for the start of the blitz season in a few months. He instinctly knew that he'd slept with this girl. And he didn't want a sequel. He hadn't come back to Luca for that.

"That's too bad. We had some really good times together. Do you have a girlfriend or are you still with Darcy? I know she's back in the city. Are you visiting her?"

"My parents died a few months ago. I just felt like being in the city. You know places we'd been together…"

She nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm not with Darcy, but there is someone," he said, thinking about Rikku.

"Oh, some girl in Zanarkand, huh? Well, the good guys are always taken."

He didn't know. He was certainly by far not one of them. He had yet to have a girlfriend that he could be faithful to. Though deep down he knew that by some miracle if Yuna were to give him another chance, he'd never cheat on her again. Losing her wasn't worth it. But, since it didn't look like that was going to happen, he decided that upon his return to Zanarkand, he would give Rikku the fair chance she deserved. And he did like her.

"I have to go…" he trailed off.

"Me, too. It was really good to see you again. If we bump into each other again, I'm going to force you to hang out."

"Okay," he agreed.

She smiled at him and continued down the sidewalk. He watched her.

"It's good to see that you're reconnecting with all of your past lovers," he heard Darcy say behind him.

He turned around. "I hope you're not following me."

She seemed to be everywhere that he was lately.

"Yeah, right. I use this Laundromat. I can't afford my own since I have to pay for my own way," she complained.

"That's what every adult does. By the way…that girl…who was she?"

Darcy couldn't help bursting out into laughter. "You're unbelievable. You've slept with that many girls here in Luca that you can't even remember their names? What a damn jerk!"

"You knew all of that. So, who was she?"

"One of your favorites. Bethany Tyler. One of the cheerleaders. And my former best friend," she said pointedly.

"Bethany?" He'd heard the name more recently than today.

"Yeah. That freak Reevo thought he was in love with her until you decided she needed to experience sex Tidus Stone style."

"That's right. He did mention it."

"So, what are you doing tonight? We could hang out."

"I don't think so."

"Why? Did you make plans with Bethany?"

"It's none of your damn business. And stop following me," he said, taking off down the sidewalk in a brusque pace.

She watched him. She'd heard most of the conversation he'd had with Bethany. She was no longer a threat. Tidus was being unbelievably cold to her. What had she done? So what if she'd faked a pregnancy to lure him into marriage? Wasn't that a sign that she truly loved him? And now that his jerk Dad was in the farplane, there was no one in Spira that could stop her from getting him. She knew him, and she knew what he liked. She'd have him in no time. After all, Yuna was far away in Zanarkand. And he'd just turned down her biggest competition here in Luca. She smiled to herself as she carried the basket away from the Laundromat. Her clothes were clean. She hadn't told Tidus, but she lived in a studio right across the street from his building. She could see all of his comings and goings. It was only a matter of time.

**End of Ch. 5. **


	6. Chapter 6

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 6**

**The Indecent Proposal**

"Would you like some wine?" Mr. Isaaru asked, as the waiter stood close by.

Paine shook her head. "No. Water will be fine."

"Paine, you can't really enjoy pasta without a good wine. Now, come on. White or red?"

"I said I didn't want any."

"Fine. I'll have white wine. Give us a moment to look over the menu," he instructed the waiter.

Now, he knew something was wrong. Paine hadn't been brought up in a lap of luxury, but she did enjoy a good glass of red wine.

"I think I'm going to have the baked ziti. What about you?" he asked her.

"It sounds good. I think I want soup instead of salad."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm thinking something creamy."

She wasn't. Her stomach was already acting up. She would get some noodle soup and hope the brat she was carrying tolerated it. She looked at Mr. Isaaru. He looked nice in his blue suit, though it was obviously cheap. She couldn't complain about that. Her entire wardrobe probably cost less than a hundred gil. She shopped in the thrift stores. She had borrowed the long black dress she wore tonight from Yuna. She had curled her hair and brushed it up and away from her face. She wore little makeup.

He noticed that she was quiet throughout most of the meal. That wasn't unusual; she was quiet most of the time. Usually, he wouldn't mind, but he was in an expensive Italian restaurant and expected a fair amount of conversation for his gil.

"I've been thinking about hiring a housekeeper. Not to say that you guys don't do a good job of cleaning up behind yourselves, but Rikku mentioned that Gippal was being more than a little sloppy, so…"

"That's just what we need. Some underpaid housekeeper lurking around ready to steal."

"Paine, there's not a Reevo hidden in everyone."

She bit a piece of bread and dared him to prove it. For a moment, she wondered why Baralai had never brought her to this restaurant. She smirked. He never took her anywhere. He was probably afraid word would get back to Mommy and Daddy.

"Paine, is that you, dear?" she heard and then wished she could crawl under the table.

Dr. Allen was slowly walking toward her table. He stepped up to their table and waited for a proper introduction.

"Dr. Allen. Hi."

"Hello. I'm glad to see some color in your cheeks, but I don't approve of you eating feta cheese."

"Why not?" Mr. Isaaru asked quickly.

"Well, because a woman in her condition should watch the soft cheeses."

"Dr. Allen, he's not…"

"To be quite frank with you, sir, I hope that you are planning a wedding soon. I would hate to report you to the authorities," the doctor said harshly to Mr. Isaaru.

"For what?" Mr. Isaaru asked curiously.

"Dr. Allen, may I talk to you alone?" Paine tried to interrupt, but the old doctor wasn't going to be deterred.

"For impregnating this young woman. You know our laws. I've given her all of her options, but a wedding would certainly be the most favorable choice. It's your decision and one I hope you make soon. I've already warned Paine I will alert the authorities if no decision has been made by her third trimester."

"Thank you, Dr. Allen," Paine said acidly.

"I'll see you at your next appointment. Arrive fifteen minutes early," he said, and walked away.

Paine sighed deeply and placed a hand over her eyes. How dare he put her business out like that? What the hell was wrong with him? Didn't the doctor/patient confidentiality mean anything to that old fart? He was too busy worrying about upholding the laws of Zanarkand to worry about a lawsuit.

"So…you're pregnant," Mr. Isaaru said slowly.

He was shocked. More than a little shocked. If he'd had his pick of who'd turn up pregnant at the Mika house, he would have picked anyone except Paine.

"Yes, Clive. I'm pregnant. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, don't do that. I just want to help. You're not the first young girl that's come to me with this problem."

"I didn't come to you. My big mouth doctor told you."

"Nonetheless, I've heard it before. Who's the father?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. He was right. You know the laws of the city. If you and this young man don't get married…"

"He's already married."

Mr. Isaaru dropped his fork. "It's not Baralai, is it? Paine, what the hell are you going to do?"

"It is Baralai. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I could always relocate."

"You want to do that?"

"I will if I have to."

Clive lost his appetite for his delicious ziti. He hated to see a young woman in trouble. And even though she tried to act tough, he knew that deep down Paine was just a scared little girl. She didn't have anything. No parents to help her, after all. No siblings. All alone. He thought silently for a long moment. She ate quietly, mostly picking at her meal.

"Marry me," he said suddenly.

She coughed. "What?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah. And then you and the baby can remain in the city."

"But, Clive, we don't…"

"Love each other? So what? I'm offering you the opportunity to stay here in Zanarkand and you're concerned with a little thing called love. I thought you were a woman that made logical decisions, Paine. Getting married isn't exactly a picnic for me, you know. I mean…what am I really getting out of this? But, I'm willing to make the sacrifice for you."

She didn't know what to say. Could she go through with it? It wasn't the worst offer, considering she had been engaged to the man before. She couldn't do it. Divorces were almost unheard of in Zanarkand. It took years to get them legalized.

"I don't know, Clive. I really appreciate what you're trying to do…"

"I want to help you, Paine. I don't want to see you leave the only home you've known."

And she didn't really want to leave, either. Where would she even go?

"I need to think about it."

"Okay. Just remember that this isn't one of those things that you can mull over forever. In fact, the sooner the better. So it'll look less suspicious. We need to announce our engagement soon."

"A few days," she relented.

* * *

><p>"Wakka, didn't I ask you not to meddle in my business. Why the hell did you go behind my back and go to the bank?" Auron demanded, entering the restaurant's kitchen.<p>

Wakka shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? Watch this place get shut down or sold?"

"I didn't ask you do anything."

Wakka turned from the grill. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is now I'm in your debt, and I can't live like this, owing my nephew."

"You don't owe me. I did it for the family business. A business you claim I'll own someday. It was a investment for my future."

Auron sighed deeply. Why had Wakka been so damn impulsive? He would never be able to pay him back the amount of gil he'd spent. And he had planned to leave the restaurant to him and Chappu. Together. Now, he would have no choice but to give Wakka ownership. There had to be something he could give Chappu. The twins' parents had grown up like most island folk, working in the tourist attractions, and hadn't had much to leave their children except for a small hut they'd owned. Auron had given it to Roland.

"Alright. You don't have to come in here every day, though. I don't want your schoolwork to suffer."

"I need the gil to pay my rent," Wakka said sheepishly.

"Why would you clean out your entire savings account? Haven't you ever heard of needing something for a rainy day? What if your car broke down tomorrow? Emergencies, Wakka. Always be prepared."

Wakka shrugged carelessly. Even if his car did break down tomorrow, it wouldn't be the end of the world. Did Auron forget that they lived in an advanced technological city where there was a subway and a city bus system? He was a little short on his rent, and knew Auron didn't have the gil for him to borrow. He wondered if Talynda would. She worked. He frowned slightly. Where did she work? He realized that he had never asked. There were a million places to work in the large city. And then an even more startling realization came over him. He didn't really know anything about Talynda. They had been dating for a few months and he hadn't asked her anything about herself. He knew if he wanted their relationship to work, he was going to have to get to know his girlfriend.

Auron went into his office and closed the door.

"Hey, Wakka, what's that stuff about this place gettin' shut down? Do I need to look for another job?" Maroda asked as he washed vegetables.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. It's straight."

"Hey. Is Auron around?" they both heard and saw Chappu standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want?" Wakka greeted.

"So, he is here," Chappu concluded, making his way across the kitchen, where his path was immediately blocked by his brother.

"I asked ya what the hell ya wanted," Wakka repeated.

"Let's not forget who's the oldest here, Wakka. I don't answer to ya. Now, get out of my way."

"If ya want to see Auron, you'll have to get past me," Wakka warned, anxiously waiting for his brother to put a finger on him.

He didn't like him and he was done pretending that he did. There was no love lost between them. Wakka saw his brother for what he was. He wanted everything that Wakka had, and now he was trying to get Lulu. Wakka was no fool. Lulu was definitely book smart, but nowhere near street smart enough to tell when a guy was full of shit and trying to get with her under false pretenses.

Maroda looked up in time to see Chappu give Wakka a vicious shove. Wakka retaliated quickly, tackling his brother around the waist and pushing him into the wall. A struggle began.

"What the hell was that noise?" Auron demanded coming into the kitchen. "Stop that right now! I mean it! This is a place of business!" he roared, pushing on bulging shoulders.

"He'd better keep his hands off me!" Chappu exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Auron asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Not out here. I don't need everybody in my business."

"You ain't got no business," Wakka snapped.

"Come into the office, Chappu. Wakka, I expect you to clean up this mess," Auron said, indicating the onions and potatoes that were scattered all over the floor.

* * *

><p>"So, Rikku, do you have any plans for the break?" Majestic asked as she checked inventory.<p>

"I'm going to go home and face my Pops," Rikku said absently, concentrating on twisting the fresh dough so that her loaves came out of the oven perfectly.

She had mentioned to Lulu that she was looking for a part time job, and Lulu had suggested coming to work in the bakery since she was only able to help out on the weekends. It was a good arrangement. Rikku was there Mon, Tue, Wed, and Thurs and Lulu handled the weekends. Plus, she liked Lulu's mother. She was everything that Rikku hoped she'd be someday. Except for the enormous bosom. But, she was smart and independent. Sure, she could have just tried to find another husband, but she hadn't. She had decided to go into business for herself and it had paid off. Her bakery was one of, if not the, best in North Zanarkand. Rikku smirked. Probably in all of Zanarkand. She knew there wasn't one in the slums of the central city, and she'd seen some Ronso pushing stale doughnuts and day old bagels in the western part of the city.

"Face him? Is he upset with you?" Majestic asked, writing on a clipboard.

"I did something that I probably shouldn't have," Rikku shrugged.

Majestic paused. "Well, you're young. You're going to do a lot of things you probably shouldn't. It's a parent's job to try to be understanding. It's really all we can do after our children become adults."

"He doesn't want to understand. You don't know my Pops. He sees everything as either black or white. There's no area for gray."

"Hopefully, your time at home will give you the chance to talk. It sounds like the two of you need it."

"He doesn't talk. Well, he does, but he doesn't let you talk back. He just expects you to listen."

"Wow. How military. Was he ever in the service?"

"No, but he used to help make weaponry for the military. That's how I know all of this stuff about machina. He taught me everything I know."

"What about your brother? Is he skilled as well?"

"Sure is, at watching television."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's the truth, Ms. Oliver. I love my brother. I do. But, ever since our Mom died, he's become a hermit. A real recluse. I want Brother to walk amongst the living again. Pops just lets him be. He's been like this for a very long time."

"It sounds serious."

"It is, but I'm the only one that thinks so. My brother is almost twenty-four, and for the past 17 years, he's only left our apartment once a year in the summer when Pops makes a trip to Bikanel Island. I don't know what it is about the desert that he likes so much, but Pops didn't go last year, so Brother stayed inside all year round."

"This isn't healthy, Rikku. Especially for someone so young. What about a social life? Friends? Girlfriends? School?"

Rikku burst out laughing. She hadn't meant to, but the idea of anyone finding Brother attractive struck her as hilarious. And just as abruptly, she was crying. Majestic came over and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Rikku?"

"I want to see my brother be a normal human being. I want to help him."

"Maybe I could come by for a visit next week and see him and talk to him. I'd even offer him a job here if he'd take it. What do you think?"

"He won't take it. Pops tries to get him to go along with him during the blitz season, and he makes up excuses."

"Well, then, maybe I can have a talk with your father. Sometimes an adult needs to hear painful things from someone about their age."

"Would you?"

"Yes. Except me on Wednesday afternoon. Or maybe dinner. Who'll do the cooking?"

"My Pops. He's a great cook. And a great blitzball coach. Just a reluctant dad."

"Don't worry. I'll see what can be done. Now, why don't you go to the restroom and clean yourself up? And hurry back before this dough puffs up too much."

* * *

><p>"My parents are going to Bevelle for the break," Baralai said he removed the silver dome from his dish.<p>

How much longer were things going to be like this? Yes, he was quite accustomed to having his meals prepared and served, but living in the Mika house had been different. There had been no assigned chef and kitchen staff. No one there possessed culinary skills. They had been just a bunch of young adults sharing a roof and simple meals. He especially missed Mr. Isaaru's supreme pasta and Lulu's Swedish behemoth balls. And he'd even had to take a few turns in the kitchen himself. It had been challenging and nerve wracking the first few times, but once he'd discovered family sized frozen dinners at the supermarket, it was easy. And because of this, he was rarely chosen to prepare any meal.

Sometimes he wished for the simpler life. Even when he and Paine had shared the penthouse suite at the Ifrit, they hadn't always had meals brought up. She cooked most of their meals, saying that it was a waste of gil. He had enjoyed watching her prepare them. He'd fix himself a drink and perch on a stool at the counter. They'd talk while she chopped, sautéed, or sliced. It had seemed…homey. All of his life, he had longed to find his mother in the kitchen just once, preparing a meal. And she never had. And his father certainly never came to any of his blitz games. He had longed for a normal childhood, the one he'd seen in movies. And now he was destined to live a life exactly like his parents, and even more frightening, becoming them. He looked at Val.

It was just the two of them in their apartment, but she was dressed as though they were expecting company. She wore full makeup, her hair was swept up in an elaborate twist, and pearls adorned her neck. She wore a strapless black dress with a heart shaped neckline. He was dressed just as nice in a pair of slacks and dress shirt. But, only out of habit. He'd dressed for dinner every night when he'd still lived at the mansion. It had been more than a little embarrassing his first night in the Mika house when he'd shown up for dinner in a starched shirt and creased slacks. That was when he began to loosen up. And he had enjoyed it. Now, he was back to the old routine again.

"For business?" Val asked, cutting her steak delicately.

"My grandparents live there," Baralai replied, realizing she didn't know much about him.

She nodded. "That's right. I forgot. Do you want to go with them? I haven't been there in a while."

"I thought the doctor said you shouldn't be traveling."

She shrugged helplessly. "He suggested that I didn't, but I can't stay bedridden, Baralai. It's been four days already and I'm tired of being stuck in bed or in this apartment."

He shook his head. "Dr. Allen said your pregnancy was very delicate. We have to be very careful. I won't have you risking the baby's life."

"But, Baralai, I'm only over two months along. What am I supposed to do for the next seven months? I don't want to harm the baby, either, but I'm bored."

"Your mother thinks it would be a good idea for you to move back in until the baby's born. She doesn't think you're being looked after here."

"She mentioned it," Val said slowly, pretending as though she wasn't dying to go.

She loved Baralai, but he was in school all day and when he left, he went to his father's office for a few hours before he finally came home. And there was the fraternity and blitzball season would be starting again soon. She felt alone. Even with her scores of so-called friends, she was homesick.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, thinking he could use a break too.

He missed his freedom desperately.

"I…would like to be in a position where I'm around other people all day, in case something happens," she said carefully.

He nodded. "Then it's settled. I'll stay here in the penthouse."

"You won't come with me?"

"Of course not. I don't even live in my own parent's house."

"Baralai, I hardly think it's proper for you to be here without me."

"You'll still see me. I need my own independence and I'm concerned for you and the baby or I wouldn't even be on board with this idea."

"I'll miss you."

"You won't. How about a compromise of sorts then? I'll come and stay with you at your parents' on the weekends."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Things will be the same. Well, until the blitz season starts, and then I'll have to travel with the team. But, you're not due until late September, so we should be done with all of our away games then."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gippal. I'm gonna go make a couple of sandwiches. Want some too?" Datto asked, getting up from the couch.<p>

Gippal shrugged. "Why not? Hey, guys, you want something?"

Spencer and Mallet agreed that sandwiches sounded good. Maybe once Gippal had sustenance, he would be more willing to get down to business. They had showed up a couple of hours earlier and had found Gippal in the living room watching horror movies. They'd been surprised. Any other time they had visited the Mika house, they'd found him shut up in his room, the curtains closed. He'd been in a deep, dark depression. What had brought him out of it when they had failed these past months?

"I'm gonna pause this. It'll take Datto a while to get back with the snacks. The guy goes crazy in the kitchen," Gippal chuckled.

Mallet flashed a weak smile. "Good cause we need to talk to you."

Gippal paused the movie. "I hope this doesn't have to do with Penance. I told you, I'm out. Find somebody else."

"I wish like hell it was that easy. You signed a contract with Zanarkand Star. Did you forget that? They've got us by the balls for the next two years and they want us to get back to work," Mallet explained.

"They know I'm in a damn wheelchair, right? They still expect me to go on stage and make videos?"

Spencer sighed. "Of course they know all of that. They're trying to be understanding to your situation," he lied.

In actuality, Zanarkand Star hadn't really given a damn about Gippal's predicament. As far as they were concerned, he didn't have a real satisfactory reason not to perform. He could still sing the songs; therefore he could be at the concerts. In the videos, they didn't really have to show his legs if he didn't want them to. The secret was out now, anyway. Pax had given a statement about Gippal's accident. He had spoken to Gippal's doctor so he knew that Gippal wasn't permanently paralyzed. Even if he believed he was.

"How can they understand if they're trying to force me to work?" Gippal asked.

Spencer and Mallet eyes met. They were sugar coating everything for Gippal's benefit. Pax had spared no words.

"_Listen, guys, light a fire under Gippal's ass. My boss doesn't want to hear this shit about his vanity. He signed a contract and there are no stipulations in it about his physical condition. Now, we've had to take some major losses with the rest of the concerts being cancelled, but we're scheduled to start recording your third mini album in March. I hope Gippal will be ready. Have either of you heard any of the material? I suggest that you do and tell me how it's going. I'm sorry it's got to be this way, but if you guys want to be stars, you're going to have to learn to perform under any circumstances."_

"Have you written anything? I know you have. You were almost finished with the songs for the third album," Mallet said.

"I've wrote some stuff. So what?" Gippal shrugged.

"It's more than so what. Gippal, they'll sue us. I don't know about you, but I don't have shit. This outfit I'm wearing now is borrowed from our Penance wardrobe," Spencer said.

"I'll take the blame," Gippal said.

"Thanks, but we signed contracts, too! Just think about it, will you, Gippal?"

"They want me to go out so people can see me in this chair and feel sorry for me? I can't do that."

"Nobody feels sorry for you. Our fans have been writing repeatedly asking when we're coming back. They send nothing but their wishes."

"They just want to support us, Gippal," Spencer said as Datto carried a huge tray of sandwiches into the room.

"Sorry. I got carried away," he explained sheepishly.

"Looks good, man. Thanks. Just think about what we said, Gippal," Mallet said, reaching for a thick tuna sandwich.

Gippal nodded. He'd think about it. He hadn't wanted to get back into music after the accident because he didn't want anyone's pity. And he hadn't received any. He hadn't expected everyone to be so cold. He was a star, after all! Well, not a major star, but one nonetheless. Even his doctor wasn't easing up. Where was the sympathy? After the accident, he hadn't thought he would be capable of doing anything. But, he could still do most things. He'd even stood a few times by himself in physical therapy. His doctor had always told him that he wasn't permanently paralyzed, but he hadn't believed it because he hadn't felt a damn thing below his waist. Well, that had certainly changed. He could feel his toes when his room got too cold at night and when Rikku had reluctantly given him a sponge bath a few days ago, he'd felt excitement in another area he'd deemed useless now.

* * *

><p>Darcy glanced impatiently at the wall clock again. He was late. She wondered if he was standing her up. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. She had begged him repeatedly to meet her here and after weeks, he finally said he would. Now he was almost thirty minutes late. Did he think she didn't have anything else to do with her Friday evening? Well, she didn't. She was off from work tonight. She looked around the diner uncomfortably. She was beginning to feel embarrassed sitting alone in her corner booth. She was hungry, but she'd decided to wait for Tidus to order. After another ten minutes, she signaled her waitress. The hell with Tidus. He wasn't worth a growling stomach. Just then, the bell on the door sounded and the familiar blond came in. He glanced around and finally saw her. He waved carelessly and made his way over to plop down across from her.<p>

"Are you about to order? I'm starving," he said, smiling at the waitress.

If it hadn't been the first time she'd seen him smile since his return, she would have really let him have it. They weren't in a relationship any longer, so she wasn't going to put up with his crap…who was she kidding? She would do anything he asked her to do, and how! If he had made her wait until midnight, she would have and probably would have volunteered to help the kitchen clean up so they wouldn't throw her out. She scowled as the waitress returned a warm smile of her own.

"Yes, I was. I was just about to tell Mae I'll have a tuna melt with fries," Darcy declared.

Mae jotted down her order and waited for Tidus.

"Sounds good. I'll have the same, with a side of coleslaw."

"I thought you hated coleslaw," Darcy said dryly, taking a sip of her soda.

"I used to until…" he trailed off.

He had avoided bringing up Yuna's name since he'd been in Luca, and felt no need to today especially in front of a girl who had very little love for her. But, it was true about the coleslaw. Yuna had made some in the Mika house, and for the first time, he had liked it. He wasn't sure what she'd done differently to it.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just revisiting a lot of old places. It's been helping me a lot, giving me tons of much needed closure…" he trailed off again.

Why was he trying to fool himself? Darcy had never given a damn about Jecht. She certainly wouldn't care how he was coping with his death.

"You know, I did that when I got back here. I went to all the places that my Mom and I used to go to. I understand what you mean exactly," she lied.

Her mother had been the furthest thing from her mind since the day she had died.

Tidus was relieved. He had been hoping to find someone to talk to in Luca. He didn't want to bother the housemates back in Zanarkand.

"I'm going to head back soon. I can't hide out here forever," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why not? This is really your home. You grew up here. All of your best memories are here."

"Not all of them."

"I still think you should consider moving back altogether."

He played with his straw wrapper. "No…my life in Luca is over. Zanarkand is my home now. And I have to get back before the blitz season starts, anyway. I'm a semester behind in school now, too. I'll have to make it up. Things are waiting for me there."

Darcy stared. Things, huh? Or someone? She wished Tidus would just get with the program. Here she was, with her everlasting devotion, and he still wanted to go chase after a girl that didn't want him. She didn't know what had happened between him and Yuna, but she knew they weren't together. They could get married and start their own family. She would have to get a better job, and she would with him to come home to everyday. Mae brought their food.

"So, want to go see a movie afterwards? My treat," she suggested, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I don't think so. I've got some phone calls to return."

His father's construction company, Stone Developments, wasn't going to be buried simply because the owner had died. He was getting all kinds of calls and he wouldn't be able to ignore them forever. But, he didn't know the first thing to do. He didn't know how to run a business or if he even wanted to. Jecht had been very hands on.

"Well, maybe you can come by my place later tonight," she said.

He looked at her. He felt naked from the intensity of her dark stare and felt warm suddenly. He hadn't had any action in months. But, it wouldn't be smart to fool around with Darcy for any reason. She always had an ulterior motive.

"We're not going down that path again," he warned her.

She sat back in the booth. "I don't understand you! Here I am, ready for you as usual, and you shut me down! Don't you get it, Ti! I love you! Only you! No other guy will ever do. I need you."

"You don't love me, Darcy. You're just still fixated on what I used to be here in Luca. Don't do that," he said, as she reached for a napkin.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "It's not a fixation. I do love you. I don't give a damn what you've done, I'd forgive you anything. This is what real love is about. Only when you realize it, I won't just be sitting around waiting."

"I don't want to be forgiven for everything. If I do something, I should pay for it."

"Is that what between you and Yuna? You did something, and now you're paying for it?"

"Thanks for dinner, Darcy. It was fun catching up. I'll see you around," he said, putting some gil on the table and leaving.

She watched him. So that was it. He had cheated on Yuna?! His precious, perfect, pure Yuna? She couldn't believe it. He claimed he was so in love with her. She had to know more. Who had the Mika house was low enough to feed her gossip? Certainly not that punk Rikku or stuck-up bitch Lulu. Paine? She'd be rude as hell about it, but she might. What about Mr. Isaaru? He looked like a gossip queen. She was going to take a chance on him. And before Tidus left Luca, she was going to find out why he had betrayed Yuna, or get him to admit that he would betray any girl because he simply couldn't commit.

Outside of the diner, Tidus debated if he would walk back to his apartment or take the bus. He looked up at the sky. The threat of rain was clear in the dark sky. He heard the bell on the door of the diner ring, and hoped Darcy wasn't about to bug him anymore tonight.

**End of Ch. 6. **


	7. Chapter 7

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 7**

**Spring Break Madness**

"Is this meeting really necessary? It couldn't wait until after the break?" Gippal asked.

"What are you breaking from exactly?" Mr. Issaru couldn't help asking.

"As long as you get my rent, none of your damn business."

Mr. Isaaru chuckled. "Fair enough. Lulu actually called this meeting."

"It's just that we haven't had one since we all moved in years ago. There have been many people that have gone and come back again. I just want to make sure the rules are still the same and that everyone agrees," Lulu explained calmly.

"Really?" Wakka couldn't help asking with sarcasm.

He was willing to bet his pathetic check that she wanted to discuss coming into the living room last night, and finding him and Talynda on the floor doing more than telling ghost stories. Talynda's legs had been wrapped around his neck and he'd been just about balls deep in Al Bhed heaven.

"Like what? We know about the fridges and the bathrooms," Paine said.

"And we all have to agree about parties," Datto added.

"We stay out of each other's rooms without permission," Yuna shrugged.

"I think that all sexual encounters should happen in your bedrooms, with the doors closed," Lulu said impatiently.

"I agree," Paine said quickly, though she was wondering why Lulu was bringing it up.

Mr. Isaaru was intrigued. Was there about to be a discussion on sex right in front of him and outside of the classroom? He almost wished he had popcorn.

"Sometimes you get caught up in the heat of the moment," Wakka defended.

"Ooh, Wakka, have you been having sex out of your room?" Rikku squealed.

Mr. Isaaru turned to Wakka with interest, though he hoped not on the kitchen counters.

"If you want to pinpoint the culprit, then yes, it was Wakka," Lulu accused.

"Just put all of my business out there, Lu!"

"Not the kitchen," Yuna said hopefully.

"Do I look like a freak to you?" Wakka asked.

Gippal made no comment. He often daydreamed about using the kitchen counters for more than preparing food. Actually, he'd unsuccessfully tried to talk Rikku into being a human buffet. He just wanted to get in his van and go home. He wondered if he had time to…no, better head straight home. Tomorrow he would have to go to Zanarkand Star for another meeting he didn't want to attend.

"Okay. This is easy. Just keep it behind closed doors, people," Mr. Isaaru said, more than disappointed that he hadn't heard anything juicy.

Wakka and Lulu glared at each other while the others said their goodbyes and prepared to leave.

"Was that really necessary, Lu?" Wakka asked.

She shrugged. "I guess you should take more care in choosing your girlfriends. Talynda didn't seem to mind the interruption at all."

"Talynda's fine. Maybe ya just jealous cause you ain't gettin' none?"

"That's none of your business."

"Be sure you take care of that on the break. It's bringin' a bitchiness out of ya that's unbecoming," he said, picking up his duffle bag and heading for the front door.

"Have a good break, Lulu," Yuna said, breaking her friend's intense glare at the back of a certain islander.

"You, too. Do you and your father have anything planned?"

"Not as far as I know. But, that could change once I get there."

* * *

><p>"Mother, I really wish you wouldn't interfere with Rikku's family," Lulu said on Wednesday afternoon as she seasoned a few beef patties.<p>

"Are you expecting someone?" her mother asked as she picked up her purse.

"Chappu's coming over to study. He's going to take the test on Monday. But, you didn't respond to what I said."

"I wish you wouldn't spend so much time with that boy. He could have found someone to study with or even took a few classes to get his G.E.D. Honestly, Lulu, you know that boy has feelings for you and he has since he first stepped foot in this city. And as far as Rikku's concerned, I don't think you realize how much this means to her. I'm just going as a concerned boss. That's all."

"Mr. Hightower won't appreciate your snooping."

"Well, I'm not snooping and he didn't invite me. Now, I have to be going. You know the traffic in the city at this hour."

"Okay. Drive safely. I'll be sure to clean everything up."

"I know you will. I'll see you later, dear."

Lulu began to cut onions and wondered why her mother was really doing this. Was she this bored? She might be. Outside of the bakery, she didn't really lead a thrilling existence. She rarely dated, though she was still quite a beautiful woman. Just as she'd begun to sauté the onions, the doorbell rang. She left the kitchen and opened the front door to greet Chappu. He was wearing a clean t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey. I hope I'm not too early," he said.

"No. How did you get here?"

"I took the subway."

"Well, come in and out of the cold. Its spring, but the night air is still chilly. It doesn't really warm up in the city until the beginning of May."

"Really?" he asked vaguely, noticing that she was wearing snug jeans and an even snugger t-shirt.

Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she wore no makeup except lip gloss. He debated if he liked this look on her or not. He was used to seeing her dressed very elegantly and always in full makeup. He decided he liked "dressed up" Lulu better. Way sexier, with her sleek dark mane flowing.

"I'm cooking dinner if you don't mind waiting. Have you eaten?"

"No," he lied.

He'd just wolfed down a cold turkey sandwich on the subway ride over. Auron was at the restaurant, and Chappu wasn't much of a cook.

"Well, take a seat. We'll chat while I finish up."

He sat on one of the stools behind the counter. "I got a letter from Darcy yesterday."

"Really? What did she want? Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. Just the same old stuff. How everything wrong in her life is everybody else's fault. Nothing ever changes with that girl. Of course she mentioned seeing Tidus."

Lulu sighed. "What is it about that boy?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's been giving them a few nights to remember."

"Maybe," Lulu mused, wondering if that wasn't it indeed.

After all, Rikku had shown zero interest in Tidus until he'd bedded her. And now, she swore to Yevon that she loved him. And even Yuna couldn't shake the guy. Then there was Darcy. She would kill her own father if Tidus asked her to. She didn't get it. Could it be that Tidus Stone was really that great a lover? Physically, she couldn't be any less interested. He was much too scrawny for her tastes, but anything could happen in the dark.

"This is what I would like to know. And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why are you and Wakka fighting?" she asked, slowly stirring the onions into a thin gravy.

"He didn't tell ya?"

"We were already broken up and I didn't ask him."

"I know that me and Wakka are supposed to be the best of buddies because we're brothers. Probably even more cause we're twins, but ever since I found out I had a brother here in Zanarkand, I can't help but be more than a little resentful that he didn't have it as bad as I did."

"Well, that's not his fault, Chappu."

"I know. Like I said, I can't help it. I grew up island poor. Auron might have thought he was doing me a favor leaving me with that island woman, but I had a lousy childhood. I wished he'd took me, anyway. I would have adjusted. I went through every childhood sickness and diseases. We ain't got medicines and antibiotics ready at hand on Kilika."

"But what about your mother? There had to be good times there."

He nodded. "There was, but then, when I got older, she…"

"She what?"

"On my ninth birthday, she declared me man of the hut. I had to go out and do all sorts of small jobs after school to make gil. This went on until I just stopped going to school and worked all day. And then, on my sixteenth birthday, she wanted me to do other things as man of the hut."

Lulu froze. "What kinds of things?"

He looked her in the eye. "You're a smart girl, Lulu. You know."

"Oh, Chappu. You've had such a hard time for someone so young."

He nodded. "So, you can see how years of resentment can build and grow. I want to get past how I feel about Wakka, but I can't. Auron still dotes on him and doesn't really give me a chance to show him my potential. He won't even let me work at the restaurant."

Lulu didn't answer. She certainly wasn't about to tell him that he could have his job back at the bakery. Her mother would have a fit. She had told Lulu in no uncertain terms that she didn't want a person with a police record working in her bakery, especially for stealing gil. Lulu had tried to explain that Darcy was a master manipulator, but her mother wouldn't budge.

"And while we're on the break, I'll help you. I'm off from the bakery on Friday morning."

"You'd waste your time like on me?"

"It's never a waste of time to help someone. I don't mind. Really."

* * *

><p>"She'll be here any minute. Brother, can't you at least put on a clean shirt?" Rikku complained, making sure the big pillows on the sofa were fluffed.<p>

She had spent the past hour making sure the apartment was decent. She'd been inside of the Olivers' home many times, and knew that Ms. Oliver kept it spotless and tastefully decorated. Cid wasn't much of a decorator. He was quite satisfied with the mismatched furniture scattered throughout the apartment. And until today, at this moment, it had never mattered much to Rikku either. Now everything was critical to her eyes.

Brother yawned, and refused to budge. He even scratched the hair on his stomach.

"Pops!" Rikku yelled.

"Calm down, Rikku. Bro, do your sister a favor for once, huh? Next thing you know, she'll be bugging me about smoking," Cid grumbled from his permanent position behind the kitchen counter.

Brother threw Rikku a look and shuffled slowly down the hall to his room. Rikku looked at the television, wondering if she should risk turning it off. No doubt Brother would go into cardiac arrest if he ever saw the black screen. There had been only one time when the television hadn't been turned on in the past sixteen years. The old set had worn out its welcome, and Cid had to buy a new one. Brother had curled up on the couch and waited until Cid brought the new TV home. This had happened about seven years ago. In the end, she decided she didn't want to expose Ms. Oliver to a tantrum thrown by a young man in his twenties. Rikku checked her father's appearance.

Cid wore a pair of comfortable jeans and a long sleeved shirt under his white apron. He hadn't shaved today, but it wasn't bad yet. His bald head shone under the bright kitchen lights. The doorbell rang.

"Okay, that's her. Please act normal," Rikku pleaded as Brother shuffled slowly back into the room and his couch.

"Ha! What's normal," Cid muttered.

Rikku opened the door. Ms. Oliver stood there, all short stature and buxom. Her dark glossy hair was brushed neatly. She'd recently had it cut to shoulder length, claiming she was tired of the maintenance of long hair. She wore a gold colored silk blouse underneath a dark brown suit jacket with matching skirt. She held a wrapped dish in her hands.

"Hi, Rikku."

"Hi, Ms. Oliver. Come on in," Rikku said, stepping back.

"What a nice apartment," Majestic said automatically, taking it all in.

She couldn't help but wonder if the place had ever had a woman's touch. The living room lacked femininity though someone had tried to brighten it up with loud colored pillows. Nothing matched. She knew that Rikku's mother had passed on to the farplane a long time ago…and it showed. She could see a young man stretched out on the couch. His green eyes never left the television screen. How rude.

"Brother, don't you see that we have company?" Rikku demanded.

Brother shrugged and finally swung his eyes toward their visitor. His eyes bulged. Of course he'd seen Rikku's friend Lulu a few times over the years, but her mother was in a league of her own. He felt instant excitement in his pants. This was way better than his anime shows.

"Brother?" Rikku prodded, dying from embarrassment and the evening had only begun. Her brother's eyes seemed glued to the older woman's breasts.

"Um…hello," he finally muttered.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Cid called from the kitchen.

"Fine, thank you. Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Majestic said, trying not to grimace. _My Yevon. Is that a cigar dangling from that man's mouth while he's cooking dinner?_

"Come and have a seat," Cid called.

"Let me take that," Rikku said, indicating the dish.

"You didn't have to bring nothing," Cid said, one hundred percent suspicious.

"It's just a side dish. I had to bring something," Majestic insisted, trying to climb on the stool as ladylike as possible.

"Let's stay in the living room," Rikku said after she'd placed the dish on the counter.

"Okay," Majestic agreed, realizing Rikku didn't want to leave her brother out.

"Want something to drink?" Cid called.

"Yes. Thank you."

Rikku went back to the kitchen to retrieve it.

"So, um, Brother…what are you watching?" Majestic asked.

Brother shrugged. "_Stuck on the Rock_. It's a reality show where the contestants have to see who can live on this rock longest."

"Sounds…interesting," Majestic lied. _Sounds incredibly stupid. _

Brother didn't answer.

"Chow will be ready in about twenty minutes," Cid called.

Majestic wondered why he was shouting when he was less than fifteen feet away. She wondered what he was preparing. She hated to admit it, but it smelled delicious. They all fell into an uncomfortable silence as the TV show continued on. From the kitchen, Cid watched Majestic's profile. He thought she was a pretty woman. Obviously very classy, but not stuck up. He tried to remember if Lulu's parents were still married. What was he thinking? The woman was his daughter's mother's friend and her current boss. He shrugged. Why not? The least he could do was ask her out. She could say no. Or maybe he could bring it up casually over dinner. Encouraged, he licked his thumb and smoothed out his dark blond eyebrows.

"Okay. Go wash up, kids. You too, um…?" Cid trailed off.

Majestic smiled. "Ms. Oliver is fine for your children. You may call me Majestic."

She followed Rikku and Brother down the hall to the wash room. The doorbell rang. Cid's brow furrowed. Who was this? They never had visitors. He wiped his hands on his apron and put his cigar in the glass ashtray. He walked over and opened the door. He frowned.

"Hello, Cid. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in and see how you and the children are doing," Braska said.

"We're fine," Cid said, beginning to close the door.

Braska caught it. "Don't be rude. I brought some new comic books for Brother since I know he rarely comes into my section of the city," he said, sliding inside of the room.

Cid closed the door. "Leave 'em on the table. We have company."

"Who's that?" Braska couldn't help asking with surprise.

Rikku and Brother came back to the living room, followed by Majestic. Braska smiled kindly.

"Hello, Rikku and Brother. I brought you some new comics. Majestic…it's been a long time," he said, consciously running his fingers through his thick mane of wavy dark brown hair.

"Braska. It's been ages. You look well," Majestic greeted.

"Uncle Braska. Hi," Rikku said, wondering why in Yevon he was here today.

She wanted Majestic to talk to Cid about Brother. And if Braska stayed, that wouldn't likely happen today.

"It looks like both of us decided to visit Cid today, huh?" Braska said.

"I guess you could say that, though Rikku invited me to dinner. She's working part time at the bakery now," Majestic said.

"Yeah, so, we're getting ready to eat," Cid interrupted.

"I haven't had a bite yet. Do you mind if I join you?" Braska asked.

Brother was too engrossed in his new books to care one way or the other. Rikku looked at Cid. Both pairs of green eyes indicated that they cared.

"Isn't Yuna home?" Rikku asked, trying to change tactics.

"Yes, but she's out with Teenan tonight."

"So…just join us already," Cid grumbled, heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yuna sat the plate of fresh baked cookies down on the coffee table. She checked to make sure she had everything she would need. A warm blanket lay on the sofa. A big mug of milk rested next to the cookies. An extra fluffy white pillow from her bed was propped and ready. She was set. She was waiting for her father to get home. She had been surprised he hadn't shown up for dinner. He had thought she was out for the night, but Teenan had called to cancel.<p>

Yuna sat on the couch and started the movie. Teenan hadn't really given her an excuse for the cancelled date. She thought that was a little inconsiderate of him. It wasn't like she was sitting by the phone waiting for his call. He'd called thirty minutes before he was due and said he couldn't make it. She thought about Tidus for a moment. Of course, she hadn't spoken to him since he'd left Luca. Sure, she could call him, but what would she say? She sat up, wondering if she should. It had been weeks since Valentine's Day, and she didn't know if even Rikku had heard from him. What if something had happened…? What if that was the real reason he wasn't back yet? She reached for her phone as the doorbell rang. Who could that be at this hour? She got up and padded her way to the front door. She opened the square security window. Teenan stood there. She closed the window and unbolted the door.

"Hey," he casually greeted her.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I felt bad about breaking our date, so since I was in the neighborhood and everything…"

"Doing what?" she couldn't help asking.

"Just some stuff. Can I come in? I know it's late, but it'll be a quick visit."

"Sure," she said reluctantly letting him enter.

He came in, and gave her a brief tight hug. The scent of beer clung to him. She locked the door and returned to the living room and her position on the sofa. He sat in the recliner.

They were silent for a few moments.

"So, um, I guess you stayed in, huh?" he asked.

"I did. It wasn't a big deal. We can go to the movies anytime."

"Yeah. Well, I can't stay long. I just came by on my way to my folks," he said, standing.

She stared at him. What the hell had he come for? She would have survived the day without seeing his face. Who did he think he was? She had been seriously reconsidering their reconnection for weeks now. He didn't really seem to have that much time for her. He was always hanging out with his football buddies. She was more of an afterthought for him unless he wanted to get laid or have someone on his arm at his frat parties.

"Okay. Drive carefully," she said, refusing to budge from the sofa again.

"That's it? You're not going to walk me to the door?"

"No, Teenan. It's a very cold night and I don't feel like getting up from my warm blanket again."

"I know a way it can be a lot warmer," he suggested.

"Thanks, but I'm having my period."

"I see. Well, I'll show myself out. I'll call you tomorrow," he said, coming over to the sofa and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She sighed deeply as she watched him leave. Was it such a horrible idea to cuddle on a cold night? Why did it always have to be about sex? Sex that wasn't particularly giving her any satisfaction anyway. Maybe that's all he wanted from her. She thought that Tidus would have been more than open to the idea of cuddling. He would have done it for no other reason than just being with her. Thinking about him made her remember to call him. She picked up her phone again and dialed his number. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't answer.

"Hey," he greeted on the third ring.

Her throat felt closed up.

"Anybody there?" he asked.

"Um…yeah…it's Yuna," she said, wondering why she felt so nervous.

"Yuna? Hey. What's up?"

At least he sounded happy to hear from her.

"Nothing much. I didn't know if anyone had spoken to you, and um…well…"

"Just calling to check up on me then? I'm fine."

"Good."

"I guess Mr. Isaaru didn't mention he got my rent for this month."

"Not to me, anyway. So, how are things in Luca?" she asked, settling back on her pillow.

"Okay. Being here in the old city helped a lot, you know. It was nice to go and visit some of the places I used to go with my parents. I even went to our old house. I really needed this. It gave me a chance to say goodbye. And I don't think I would have if I stayed in Zanarkand."

"That must have been hard, too. I know being here in our townhouse was really hard for me and my father after my mother died, but we didn't want to move. It gives us a sense of peace believing her spirit is here with us. I know that sounds silly…"

"No, not at all. I'm almost done here."

"So, you'll be returning soon?"

"Yeah. I'll be back sooner than you think so that's a warning."

"I don't need to be warned, Tidus. We live in the same house. Unless you're warning me about something else."

"Maybe."

"Oh," she said, feeling cold all of a sudden. "Well, I'll let you get some rest."

He chuckled. "It doesn't have anything to do with Rikku, Yuna. I won't lie to you, though. She has asked me about the possibility of us dating."

"And what did you say?" Yuna asked as her eyes met her father's in the doorway of the living room.

"Really, Yuna, I know we live in the northern section of the city, but please keep the doors locked at this hour," he said, removing his coat.

"It sounds like we'll have to finish this when I return," Tidus said.

"Yes."

"Okay. Goodnight Yuna."

"Goodnight," she said, hanging up reluctantly.

Braska returned to the living room and sat in the recliner. He looked at his daughter. Yuna thought he was beaming.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I had dinner at Cid's tonight."

"Cid invited you to dinner?" she couldn't help her surprise.

"No. I was in the area and dropped by. Lulu's mother was there."

Yuna nodded absently. "Lulu mentioned she was going over, but I don't remember why."

"I didn't find out, either. You know, in all these years, I never realized what a fascinating woman Majestic is."

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "You're interested in Ms. Oliver?"

"Yuna, really. I'm not saying anything. I just enjoyed speaking with her tonight. I don't think Cid was too pleased."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I think _he's _the one interested in her."

"Yeah, right!"

For as long as Yuna could remember, she had never seen Cid with a woman that wasn't his children's mother. And after she died, there had been no one. Even Braska dated, and Cid was a much longer widow. Rikku always claimed he was too busy for dating.

Braska smiled. "Now, Yuna. Cid is getting along in years, just like I am, and maybe he's decided he doesn't want to spend his last years alone."

"And what about you?"

"I'm just casually dating here and there. Though, I must admit that Lulu's mother is well…um…well educated and business smart. She'd be a fine catch for any man. I'm surprised she's still single."

"Maybe not for long."

Braska stood up and stretched. "Maybe not. We'll give Cid his chance, but I tell you, what an excellent catch…" he muttered, heading for the staircase.

Yuna watched him go up. She lay back again and sighed deeply. She knew Braska well enough to know that he didn't spend a few hours at night just speaking to a woman he wasn't interested in. She hoped that there wouldn't be any more family drama. It was bad enough; she and Rikku were divided over a man. She didn't want the same thing to happen to their fathers, though they'd never been close to begin with.

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going out to dinner tonight, Wakka," Talynda said, sitting down at the round oak table.<p>

"I said we were having dinner together. And we are," Wakka said, passing the bowl of potatoes.

Talynda spooned a small amount onto her plate. She hadn't gotten dressed up to eat in his uncle's dining room. She'd been under the impression that he was taking her out. And Wakka always took her someplace nice, so she'd dressed for the occasion. She wore a deep sapphire blue strapless dress. Her blond hair was pulled back and pinned up. Auron had told her she looked nice but was considerably overdressed for a meal of fried chocobo and mashed potatoes. She felt like a fool.

Auron noticed the small pout on her lips. He smiled to himself. What was Wakka doing with this girl? Well, he knew one thing just from looking at her taut firm young body. But, seriously? This girl was looking for a meal ticket. He'd come across many young women like her in his youth. He'd never had much gil, but they always thought he did just because he owned a house and a restaurant. Maybe they just hoped he had the gil to match his smoldering dark looks.

"Are you a student at the university?" Auron asked her.

"Yeah. Liberal Arts."

"Do you live in the Mika house too?"

"No. I wish I did, though, but the rooms are all rented up."

"Wouldn't that be a little uncomfortable with Lulu there? Do you know her, too?"

"Yeah. We all went to high school together. I wouldn't worry about Lulu. She ignored me for four years in high school, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"That's kinda rude, ain't it? She wasn't ignoring you. She just didn't know you," Wakka said.

"Oh, please, Wakka. She ignored you too until Mr. Isaaru's class."

"Lulu doesn't strike me as the type of young lady to have that kind of attitude," Auron thought aloud.

Talynda nodded vigorously. "She was very snobby while she was dating Seymour Guado. They thought they were the golden couple of Zanarkand High. Until Wakka…"

Auron gave Wakka a hard look. "Until Wakka what? Did you interfere in that relationship?"

"Hell no. They had already broke up."

"Watch your mouth in front of this young lady. It's in the past."

"Where's your brother?" Talynda asked suddenly.

"_Chappu _is out somewhere," Wakka said, getting more peas. "By the way, don't expect no fancy dates for a few months."

"Why?"

Auron excused himself, claiming he wanted to check on dessert. He knew that Wakka was about to explain his financial situation to his girlfriend, and he didn't want to witness a scene tonight. He would give the girl a chance to exit while he was in the kitchen.

"I had a family gil problem, and I used my savings to help out. I need all of my gil right now to support myself until blitz season start again," Wakka explained.

"You're broke?" Talynda couldn't help asking.

Wakka winced. "What if I am? That's all you here for? The fame and fortune?"

"Well…no…but seriously, you don't have any gil? Wakka, you've been playing blitzball for years."

"This was a big problem that needed settling. A family problem," he reminded her.

She wasn't listening. How could he use all of his gil, no matter what the problem? If a member of her family expected her to bail them out of a financial jam, they were screwed. For one thing, she didn't have it. She'd been accepted at the university on a scholarship for her freshman year. After that, she had to pay. She had some help from financial aid, but the rest came from her pocket. She thought that she would have convinced some blitzball player to elope with her by now, but she hadn't been lucky so far. So, until she found someone to take care of her financially, she had to have a college degree to fall back on.

"I'll get my savings back. There's no real rush."

"What if there's another lockout like last season?"

He shrugged. "Then I'll wait. What's the big deal? So we can't go to the upscale nightclubs and restaurants for a while."

"Why not the nightclubs? You are a member of the VIP clubs."

"Not no more. I can't pay the dues."

"But, Wakka…"

"Look. I'm broke and I'm okay with that. If you ain't…then I guess my gil is the only reason you with me. And it's just like Botta said."

"The hell with Botta! I put up with a lot of crap from him!"

"Why?"

"Um…because…I liked him and I thought we could be good together. He's the one that screwed up. I don't want that to happen to us, Wakka. I really don't. I honestly care about you."

"Okay, then we stick together. You got a job; maybe you can treat us out some nights."

"I don't have any extra gil, either, Wakka. I'm sorry."

"No problem. We'll make it work."

Auron listened from the doorway of the kitchen. He shook his head. He didn't know why Wakka didn't just let this girl loose. As long as he could promise gil in the future, she would always be by his side. He wondered how he had lost Lulu. Probably the same way he'd lost his one true love years ago. Another man.

* * *

><p>Baralai took a slow drag from his cigarette and watched the big white house at the end of the deserted street. He knew all of the housemates would be home for the spring break, but he had followed Paine back here almost an hour ago, and she was still here. What was he even doing here? Didn't he have an extremely delicate pregnant wife to see about? He still felt nothing about the situation. Shouldn't he be happy that he was going to be a father? He never wanted to be a father this young. He hadn't even planned on marrying until he was at least thirty. Of course, his father and grandfather had told him as soon as he was old enough to understand that they expected him to continue with tradition. Though they had no idea the sex of the baby Valerie carried, his parents and grandparents thought it was a boy.<p>

He should be on his way to his apartment, but he felt a need to see Paine recently. Even though they had always viewed each other as the enemy, he had to know how she was doing. What was she feeling? Did she even care that he was married? Did she still…? Had she ever…? It was something that burned at his core. He could do everything that his parents and grandparents expected of him if he knew for certain that she had cared. And if she had cared, why hadn't she called him back on the day that would have changed everything? He was destined to run his father's business. He was destined to be its president and pass it down to his son some day. There was no way around this. He tossed his half finished cigarette out the window and got out of the truck. He locked the door and very slowly began to walk toward the house.

For once, he was glad that the house sat on this deserted road. In the past, he'd always been paranoid that burglars would find it tempting. And who in the house had been prepared to deal with it? Did Mr. Isaaru have a gun? He smirked. Paine probably did. She didn't trust anyone. If not a handgun, then a shotgun for sure. He climbed the steps slowly as if every step was painful. He didn't know what he was going to say. He just knew there were a lot of unspoken things between them. He pressed the doorbell. He waited. She opened the door. Her eyebrows rose.

"What are you doing here? Nobody's home. It's the break," she said.

"I know. The person I came to see is home."

"You came to see me? I can't imagine why."

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

She opened the door and allowed him to enter. As soon as he walked past, she ran a few hurried fingers through her hair. Why hadn't she combed her hair today? She closed the door and straightened her oversized sweatshirt.

"We can go into the living room," she said, wondering why her heart was suddenly pounding.

What was Baralai doing here? Had he come to tell her that his marriage to Val was ending? She watched him remove his long coat and drape it across the back of the recliner before he sat in it. She perched on the edge of the couch.

"Why don't you light a fire? This house stays so cold in the winter," he said.

"I was in my room," she shrugged, waiting impatiently for him to get to the point.

He looked her over. Yevon, she looked terrible. Her usually white skin was paler than usual; her lips looked dry and cracked. And her hair. When was the last time it had seen shampoo?

"So, um, how are you?"

She burst into laughter. "How am I? You could have called and asked me that. Seriously, Baralai, why are you here?"

"Of course I could have but would you talk to me? Or would you have hung up?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why are you still here, anyway? I thought you'd be at the farm."

"I have my reasons for wanting to be here."

He nodded, thinking that maybe that raggedy farmhouse had finally been blown away by the strong Zanarkand wind. He could only hope.

"I honestly came by to see how you were, Paine."

"How are you? I heard your wife's having a baby."

"Yes. That's right."

"What's the rush? Did she feel you slipping away already?"

"Don't be catty today. I didn't come here to talk about Valerie."

"And you didn't come here to talk about me, either. I'm no longer your concern. If I ever were," she muttered.

"How can you say that? Of course I cared about you. I thought that was more than obvious especially since I went to Gagazet."

They stared at each other for a long moment. He could see the obvious pain of what had happened to her parents clearly in her big scarlet eyes. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. She looked like hell, but he could think of nothing he wanted to do more than kiss her at this moment. She stared into his dark chocolate eyes, wondering how she had ever thought she could get over him. He was exceptionally handsome, but he possessed a raw animal magnetism that made her want to rip his clothes off.

"Hey. There you are. I was hoping to get you out of the house tonight," Mr. Isaaru said, coming into the living room, holding a bouquet of flowers. He handed them to Paine and kissed her cheek. As he took off his coat, he turned to Baralai.

Baralai stood instantly. As did Paine. He looked at her expectantly.

"Hey, Clive. Baralai was just stopping by for a visit," she said.

Baralai continued to stare at her. What the hell was Mr. Isaaru doing kissing her and bringing her flowers? What the hell was going on here? Had they hooked up again?

"That was nice. Well, Baralai, you may join us for dinner. I'm taking my lovely wife out to dinner at Sade's tonight."

Baralai coughed. "Excuse me? Did you say wife?"

Mr. Isaaru nodded. "Yes. We're actually newlyweds. We've been married for three days. When the housemates return, I'll take Paine on a nice honeymoon."

"What the hell? Why the hell would you marry him?" Baralai demanded.

Paine folded her arms. "It's really none of your damn business who I marry. You didn't inform me of your decision to marry Val."

Baralai put on his coat. "I don't know why he married you, Paine, but believe me, it wasn't love."

"I'm glad you're leaving, Baralai. I can't have my wife upset. Please call first if you plan to visit us again in the future."

"It won't be necessary. I won't make this mistake again," he said, storming from the room and slamming out the front door.

"Give me a moment, Clive," Paine said, hurrying to follow Baralai out. He was walking briskly down the side walk. She stood on the bottom step. "DON'T GET MAD WITH ME FOR MOVING ON WITH MY LIFE! I DESERVE TO HAVE A LIFE, TOO, BARALAI!"

Baralai turned on the sidewalk. "I want you to have a life, Paine. I just wish you wouldn't make so many stupid decisions."

"I haven't made one. I didn't wait for you."

"Listen, why don't you get out of the cold and go put your cheap ass flowers in water?"

"You're just jealous!" she yelled, but he continued walking to his truck.

She watched him peel off around the corner, trying to ignore the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. Why was she crying? Why didn't he realize that she had to make a decision that would not only affect her but their unborn child as well? Why couldn't he have been there for her when she needed him? Why had he folded under his parent's pressure? Why had he gone off to start a baby with another woman when she was already carrying his child? A long time ago she had promised her grandmother that she would marry Baralai. If he ever asked.

"All you had to do was ask," she muttered, finally turning to go back inside.

**End of Ch. 7. **


	8. Chapter 8

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 8**

**Valerie's Secret**

Tidus wandered through the empty house, filled with memories. He paused in the doorway of what would never be his father's room again. He had returned to Zanarkand on a late airship flight the previous night. He knew most of the housemates would be home during the break. He looked around Jecht's room, thinking how he'd once found the animal theme ridiculous. He paused by the zebra striped recliner and sat in it slowly. He sighed deeply, covering his face with his hands.

"I miss you, Dad," he muttered, leaning back and closing his eyes.

He just couldn't believe Jecht was gone. Here he was, only twenty-one years old, and an orphan. He'd been dealt a rotten hand and he would never forgive Yevon for it. Why the hell had his father been taken? He needed him. Who would set him straight? Who would make sure that he didn't fuck everything up now? Who would care? He groaned at the pile of mail that he saw perched on the table in the hallway. Thelma still came by once a week and cleaned the place. He looked at the mail. He had to make a decision about the future of Stone Developments. He didn't want to have anything to do with it. Jecht had known that he would never take over.

In a way, he was glad to be home. Luca was no longer his home. What was he supposed to do now? Would Jecht care if he didn't finish college? Hell yeah, he would. He'd been told a million times that _Jecht Stone_ wasn't raising a loser. Right now, he just wanted to get settled back into his life. The blitzball season would begin in a few weeks. Until then, he would go to work. He put all of the letters into his backpack. On Monday morning, he would find out how he could get the construction company out of his hair. He walked down the hall to the front door. He turned to look back as a memory of Jecht chasing Zalora down the hall came to his mind. She squealed with laughter and ran up the stairs. Jecht swore, and continued to give chase.

Tidus smiled faintly at the memory and opened the front door. He locked it again and headed to his car. The house was his. He would never sell it. He headed for the Mika house. He would enjoy having at least one day of peace and quiet. As he drove, he thought about Yuna. Rikku wouldn't be pleased, but he had no intention of getting involved with her. Not only didn't he want to hurt Yuna anymore, but it wouldn't be fair to Rikku, either. Surely she wasn't infatuated with him enough to convince herself she didn't care that he still loved her cousin. He pulled alongside the curb of the Mika house. He squinted up at the slightly overcast sky. It wouldn't rain today, but it was still chilly. He unlocked the door to the house and shut it. Silence met him. He was glad.

He walked down the hall to his room. As he rounded the corner, he paused at Yuna's door. He couldn't resist peeking in although he knew she wasn't there. The room was in its usual neat condition. He looked at her easel by the window. Curiously, he pushed the door open further and walked over to see what she was painting. He saw a Zanarkand U football jersey draped on the back of her desk chair and assumed Teenan had left it there. He wondered what that was about. Had he left it by accident or was he marking his territory? The painting on the easel was mostly a view of what Yuna could see from her window. He thought she could be a serious artist someday, but he didn't think she wanted that. He picked up her sketchbook off her desk and flipped through it idly. He smiled. She'd been sketching all of the housemates. He wondered when this had taken place as he looked at a picture of Rikku.

There were no fangs so he guessed it had been a while. He paused at the sketch of himself near the end of the book. She had caught him sleeping. To his surprise, the rest of the sketches in the pad were of him. He heard the front door close and put the pad back on the desk. He left the room quickly.

"Anybody there?" he heard Mr. Isaaru call.

"It's me," he said, poking his head around the corner.

"Oh, hey, Tidus. What a surprise."

"I just got back."

"Well, the gang's not back yet. Paine's around, but she's not feeling well."

"Oh, yeah? Is it serious?"

"Oh, no. Just under the weather, you know."

"Sure. Well, I'm going to my room to get settled back in."

"Oh, go ahead. We're having a small meeting when everyone gets back tomorrow afternoon."

Tidus nodded and went into his room. When he got settled, he was going to start returning phone calls.

**Later in the Mika house living room...**

"What's this meeting about, ya? I got to get to work in a hour," Wakka complained, folding his arms.

"Take a seat, Wakka. We'll get started soon," Mr. Isaaru said.

Lulu watched Wakka grumpily take a seat. She slightly wondered what was bothering him. He seemed stressed a lot recently to her. She shouldn't even care, but she did. Wakka was the easiest going person that she knew. She sighed softly. She missed him, especially at night. They would stay up for hours planning out their future. And now they weren't really on speaking terms. She finally had her independence and she didn't like it one bit. She liked being a part of a relationship. Plus, it had been a long time since she'd been satisfied sexually and a young woman with her appetite wasn't about to starve.

"What's this about?" Yuna asked her.

She shrugged. She had no idea. Had someone broken a rule?

Rikku and Datto came in together and sat on the couch. Rikku waved at Lulu. She was more than glad to be back in the safety of the Mika house. For the first time in years, her Pops was interested in a woman. And not just any woman. She wondered if Ms. Oliver had said anything to Lulu. Pops had asked her to find out. As if! She didn't want to be in his personal affairs anymore than she wanted him in hers. Brother thought the situation was hilarious. He would. Ms. Oliver kept trying to return to see about him, but Rikku had politely declined her request. She knew that her Pops wanted to ask the lady in question out on a date, and she was certain that he would be turned down. She was protective of him that way. She didn't want to see him get hurt. Especially when it had taken him so many years to even want to try again.

Paine quietly entered the room self-consciously. She had combed her hair neatly today and for some reason, wore minimal makeup. She was wearing a nice sweater and jeans. She knew her housemates would be staring at her, and she didn't want to look like a wreck even though she felt like one. She nibbled a cracker slowly and sank into the corner of the sofa, opposite Wakka. She was tired of being pregnant, though she still had a long journey to go. Seeing Baralai the other day had weakened her. She had gone to her room and cried for an hour. She had gained some weight and was nervous that someone would notice.

"Okay, somebody go get Gippal," Wakka said.

"He's not here. I'm not expecting him today," Mr. Isaaru said.

"Okay. Let's do this."

"We're still waiting for…"

"Here I am," Tidus said, appearing in the doorway.

The room grew morgue silent. Rikku kept her emotions in check, even though she was extremely happy. Just the sight of Tidus sent her pulse racing. If she had any doubts about the way she felt about him, they were gone. He leaned against the doorframe casually. She wanted to run over and cover his face with kisses. She glanced at Yuna, who was pretending to study a pattern in the living room rug. She was glad she didn't seem to care.

"Hey, brudda, when you get back?" Wakka greeted.

"Yesterday."

"We can play catch up with Tidus soon. I want to keep this brief," Mr. Isaaru explained.

Yuna glanced up at him, and even though she was trying not to make eye contact with Tidus, she did. They stared at each other for a moment, sending each other a silent message. She wondered how he was doing. He nodded slightly, indicating that he was okay. She understood. However, his intense stare rattled her. She thought she read something else in his eyes. She must have misunderstood. She glanced at Mr. Isaaru again. He clapped his hands.

"First, a little news. During the break, I got married," he announced.

"You did? I didn't even know you were engaged!" Rikku squealed.

_That's because what I do is none of your business, nosy. _"It was a spur of the moment thing, but I'm quite pleased with the decision. Anyway, I don't believe in beating around the bush. I married Paine a week ago."

"Paine! What's going on here?" Yuna asked, bewildered.

"There's a hidden camera here, right?" Tidus asked.

"What's the big deal? Clive and I have been engaged before. We just realized that we still…um…you know…and decided to make it legal," Paine said hastily.

Lulu simply stared. To her, it was a big deal. A huge deal. You shouldn't date your teacher. You shouldn't marry your teacher. But, even more important than that, you shouldn't marry a man that you couldn't even say that you loved. Period.

"Baralai know about this?" Wakka thought aloud.

"Yeah, but it's none of his business," Paine insisted.

Wakka shook his head. This girl was on the rebound in the worst way. To retaliate against Baralai, she had married Mr. Isaaru. Mr. Isaaru. The skirt chaser of Zanarkand High!

"Anyway, now that you know, if I'm unavailable for any reason, please talk to Paine. Now, Gippal has informed me that he's going to a recuperation place of some sort. He's going to be gone for three weeks. During this time, I'm not going to rent out his room because he's still going to pay his rent. It seems like everybody need a little vacation this year," Mr. Isaaru said.

"When's he leaving?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know. He might already be gone," Mr. Isaaru shrugged.

"He would!" Rikku fumed.

Tidus noticed. If he needed any more confirmation that he and Rikku were a bad idea, he just got it. When the meeting was over, Wakka went to work, and the girls stayed in the living room to talk to Paine and talk about throwing a reception. Datto had a date and left, so Tidus was the only guy at the house. He went to his room to finish making his calls. The bills had been easy to handle, but the construction crew was giving him problems. They were threatening to sue and so forth. He sat on the floor against his bed and picked up his notepad again.

"Hey. I saw you sneak away," Rikku said from the doorway.

"Yeah. I don't know anything about planning a wedding reception," he shrugged.

Rikku hesitated. She had expected him to get up and greet her properly.

"I…got the roses you sent. They were beautiful. Thank you," she said, trying to remind him that he should be making out with her.

"No problem. I'm glad you liked them."

"Um, Tidus?" she asked, shuffling her foot.

"Yeah?" he asked, though he dreaded what she might be about to ask.

"You said you would think about…?"

He nodded. "I have, and as soon as I sort out all of this stuff here, I'll come find you and we'll talk. Okay?"

She looked at the pile of mail. It wasn't likely they'd talk today. She was more than a little disappointed. She wanted him to spend the night in her room.

"Okay," she said, watching him dial someone's number.

He had already dismissed her. And he hadn't shown her any affection. Somehow, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like this talk when he finally sought her out. She left his room, wondering where Gippal was going idly. She thought he had changed. She had thought the stabbing had changed him. Yes, he was far quieter than usual, but she knew deep down inside of him somewhere the old Gippal slept. Just from the risqué way he'd conned her into bathing him. She passed Yuna in the hall, going into her room. She wondered if Yuna was ready to talk now. She would wait and see what Tidus had to say.

Inside of her room, Yuna sagged against the door. She had seen Rikku come out of Tidus' room. She wasn't surprised, of course. She guessed the girl had gone in to greet him back privately. That's what she would have done. She sat her desk and stared blankly out of the window as darkness began to fall. What a strange day. Paine had married Mr. Isaaru. Tidus had returned and her father…Braska. He had made mention several times over the break that he was going to try to pursue Ms. Oliver if Cid didn't make a move soon. Being the gentleman that he was, he felt it only fair. She rubbed her neck and wondered how she should entertain herself tonight. She would never be able to sleep knowing somewhere in the same house Tidus and Rikku might be making love.

There was a gentle tap at her door.

"It's open," she called, thinking it might be Lulu wanting to check on her. It wasn't.

Tidus came in slowly and closed the door.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

"I guess you were done in Luca. Was it worth it? Did the trip really help?" she asked, turning to face him.

"It did help. I needed it. I've been calling back all of these people since I returned. I never realized how many bills my parents had."

Yuna smiled gently. "I guess that's why they always use that as a threat. You know, 'if you were paying the bills'…"

He laughed. "Yeah. I'm glad I'm not in class this semester. It's going to take me a while to sort things out with the construction company."

"Are you going to sell it?"

"I don't want to, but I don't want to run it either. That was my Dad's dream. I want to keep it alive, but it's not mine."

"What's your dream?" she couldn't help asking.

He knelt by her chair, close enough that she could smell his light cologne.

"It's quite simple, really. I want to play blitzball until I retire, and marry the girl I love. We'll have a few kids and live happily ever after."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is simple…if she'll forgive me," he said, staring into her eyes.

She faltered. A part of her really wanted to, but, she couldn't. She shook her head.

"I can't, Tidus…"

He heard her say it, but it wasn't strong. Looking into her eyes, he could see the fear. The fear that he might hurt her again. He wished he knew how to reassure her. What could he do? What could he say? Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips against hers. It had been so long. She had been resistant upon contact, but the fight didn't last long. Encouraged, he kissed her deeper, both remembering what it felt like to be together like this.

Yuna returned his kiss, her hands on his shoulders.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yuna, the phone's for you!" Rikku called.

Upon hearing her cousin's voice, Yuna began to push Tidus away. He wouldn't be cast off easily, though. He kept his hands on her waist to hold her in the chair as his lips continued to rain kisses on her cheeks, chin, and then neck.

"Forgive me, Yuna," he pleaded.

"Stop it," she hissed, pushing his hands away and breaking free from the chair. Without looking back at him, she left the room and closed the door.

He sighed deeply.

It was still too soon. He would wait patiently. He had lost a lot in his young life, but this was one time that he'd be damned if he would lose. Even from that short kissing session that they had just shared; his whole body was on fire. He needed her. Mentally and physically. A part of his brain tried to rationalize that Yuna might never forgive him, but he ignored it. Even if he had to wait a thousand years, he would. He was going to make his dream come true.

* * *

><p>Gippal stuffed clothes into a large duffel bag. He felt resigned to his fate. Pax had explained to him that if he didn't honor his contract with Zanarkand Star, the company would sue. There was no question about it. So, he was on his way to a rehearsal. He'd had to admit that he'd written a few songs that the band should try out. He hadn't told the whole truth. He'd written more than a few. For whatever reason, being in the Mika house inspired him. Now, he would go to rehearsal, and then he would go get checked into Morrison's rehabilitation facility in the western section of the city. It wouldn't be a long enough drive from his parents as far as he was concerned. He was a little nervous about the practice session. He hadn't even sung any of the songs he'd written himself.<p>

"Anything else?" Spencer asked, returning from the van.

"Just this bag and then we can get out of here."

"I noticed you're not taking everything. Planning on returning?"

"Maybe," he said, with no commitment.

"Let's roll then," Spencer said and winced.

"It's okay, man. I'm not sensitive. It's my own stupid fault for being in this chair. I'm too nice. Too easy on the eyes, too sexy, too..."

Spencer held up his hands. "I get it. Let's go. But let's not leave out the fact that Pepper is crazy. She thinks you're her husband. You know that right?"

Gippal nodded. Of course he knew that. He'd been there when the poor, delusional girl had testified that she and Gippal had married spontaneously on Kilika Isle a few years ago. She really believed that she was just pretending to work at the rehab clinic so she could set her husband free. And, according to her, when he refused to leave, she had become enraged and took out the knife. It had really been a performance worthy of an Oscar.

He rolled out behind Spencer. He had no intention of telling any of the housemates goodbye. For what? Most had avoided him in the past three months, and were obviously ill at ease in his presence. He'd wanted to point out that he didn't have leprosy, he was just partially paralyzed, and whatever that meant. His doctor didn't believe he was paralyzed at all. He just thought his body was in shock. Spencer held the front door open. He rolled over the threshold and came face to face with Rikku, standing on the porch steps.

"I…um…I'm gonna put this bag in the van. Hey, Rikku," Spencer said, quickly moving away.

Rikku placed on her hands on her hips. "So…this is how you are now? You're just a quick in and out guy? Not giving a damn about anyone but yourself. I guess you haven't really changed after all," she charged.

Gippal held up a hand. "I'm not moving out, Rik. I'm just going away for a few weeks. Just like Tidus did. I'm sure he didn't get the third degree, either."

"He is grieving for his parents, not bailing on his housemates."

"I'm not bailing. My share of the rent will be paid. I have to do this. I'm under cont..contractual obligation," he said slowly, trying to remember the exact words Pax had used.

"Penance can't make you go to a rehabilitation place."

"No, but as the front man for Penance, I can't be rolling out on stage in a damn wheelchair."

"Gippal, do you listen to yourself? You would do anything for that band! What about everything else?"

"Outside of Penance, there is nothing else for me."

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah? How many times have you seen my folks come by here and visit since I've been here? Yeah, they call, but they don't visit. They're ashamed of me. I'm not a college student that they can be proud of. That's what they wanted for me. How many of my so-called former teammates? None. I'm not out there in the sphere pool, helping them bring the cups home."

"You never brought any cups home," Rikku reminded him.

"Well, attempting to do it. Even your Pops hasn't visited me. I played for his team for almost eight years, and this is what I get? And then, there's you…"

"What about me?"

"Why do you honestly think there hasn't been another girl for me?"

"I don't know. I guess I just thought you didn't have time for anything except the band."

"Believe me, Rik, when he needs to be fed, I feed him. But, that's all it is. Sex. There's no emotional attachment. A long time ago, there was this spunky blonde girl I let get under my skin. I know she thinks she's in love with another guy right now, but she'll realize it's me in the end."

"I hope you're not talking about me. I'm over you, Gippal."

"And yet, here you are, pissed that I was leaving without telling you. Don't try to fight it. Just let nature take its course. We Al Bhed have to stick together. Besides, I don't think Tidus is the guy for you. It wasn't natural the way you guys hooked up. It was underhanded and sneaky at best. Anyway, you don't love him."

Rikku was quiet for a long moment. She thought about what Gippal was saying. Did she really love Tidus or was she trying to convince herself that she did? Was he worth all of this? What had he ever done for her, anyway? Besides fucking, nothing.

"Come on, Gippal. We're going to be late!" Spencer called.

"I have to go. I'll be back in a few weeks. Think about what I said," he said, pushing himself down the ramp. At the bottom, he turned back to her. "Don't fall in love with another guy while I'm gone."

She watched the van drive away, and then she went inside. Her heart felt heavy. She felt alone, though she lived in a house with eight other people. She started down the hall to her room.

"Hey, Rikku, do you have a minute?" she heard Tidus call.

She saw him sitting on the couch in the living room alone. She walked slowly inside and sank into the recliner. The semester was almost over and she was glad. She would probably go home until the next semester for the first time.

"I wanted to talk about us," Tidus began. "I know I've said and done some things that might make it seem like I think us trying to be couple is a good idea. But truthfully, I don't think it is…"

"How can you know before we even try?"

"Because I know it's just going to make everyone unhappy."

"Everyone like who? Yuna?"

"Don't you care about her anymore? I remember when you used to be ready to fight Darcy for her."

"I do care about her and I miss her. Our trio just seems empty with all of these hurt feelings amongst us. I want things to be like they were before, being able to confide in my two best friends."

"And you can have that again, but Rikku; you'll never be close to Yuna again if we start dating."

"And neither will you, huh? Are you still hung up on her?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and that's another reason why I have to say no. It just wouldn't be fair to you."

"Well, we don't have to date; we could just be blanket buddies. I think you should know that you might never get Yuna back, though."

"Blanket buddies?"

"Yeah, you know, in the dark, under the blanket so nobody knows. You have to admit we had some good times together."

He smiled. "Yeah, but then I immediately remember Yuna's face the night she caught us. I can't do it. If I ever have a chance with Yuna again, I have to be just friends with you. Nothing more."

She tilted her head to the side. He really did love her cousin. She had often wondered why he had ever slept with her in the first place. Was it simply because she'd been there, available? Why hadn't she told him no? Because of the physical attraction. Even now, she wanted to go over and straddle his lap and ride him like the world would end tomorrow.

"Okay, Tidus. Just friends. It's for the best."

He stood up and walked over to where she sat. "Thanks, Rikku," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek as Yuna came to the doorway. She turned around immediately.

Rikku sighed. "And no kisses, either!"

"No touching," Tidus added.

Datto appeared in the doorway. "I just got _Escape from the Zombies. _I need a co-partner. Who's game?"

Rikku thought for a moment. "I am," she volunteered.

"Alright, let's go kick some ass!" Datto shouted, grabbing her hand.

Tidus watched them race down the hall as he walked to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early May<strong>_

"Baralai, what's wrong? You've been tossing and turning all night," Val complained, glancing at the clock.

It was four in the morning. And this was the third time that Baralai's elbow had jolted her awake. Didn't he realize she desperately needed her sleep? She was almost five months pregnant, after all. And it was such a high risk pregnancy that anything could happen. If he kept this up, she was going to insist that he stop coming by her parent's home on the weekends. But, she could relax. In a week, he would be on the road with the Abes. Since Dr. Allen had forbidden any sexual activities, she often wondered where Baralai was getting his pleasure these days. Sure, she did the best she could with oral favors, but that could only go so far. She would ask his mother what she should do about the situation. Her own mother was much too prudish and perky for such a discussion. She would probably simply laugh and say, "Valerie, what a naughty mind you have. What happens behind closed doors is not for conversation, silly girl!"

"It's nothing. I'm hot, that's all," he said, throwing the silk sheets aside.

Yevon, was it necessary when the weather was getting warmer? Was cotton unheard of? Too cheap for the tastes of the ultra wealthy Canterburys? Even his own parents weren't this stuffy, or his maternal grandparents in Bevelle. He wasn't really sure why his sleep was so terrible lately. He usually slept like a well fed baby. He got up to go get a glass of water. He sipped it slowly as he tried to figure out what the problem was. If he could just admit it to himself, he would realize that it was Paine. He still couldn't believe that she had married Mr. Isaaru. What did he have on her? Was he even blackmailing her? He wouldn't put it past the guy. After all, the first ceremony had been based upon gambling debts that needed to be paid. Maybe she was on the rebound, and decided the best way to get back at him for marrying Val would be to get married herself.

Well, she was the one that had downgraded. After all, he had a beautiful rich wife. What had she gotten? A cash strapped teacher that had to landlord on the side to make ends meet. Sure, he didn't love Val, but he knew Paine didn't love Mr. Isaaru either. Neither of them had married for love. He knew why he'd gotten married, but why had she? He wouldn't be able to rest until he had answers. Unfortunately, it would have to wait until he returned with the Abes in six weeks. He looked at Valerie, sleeping softly in the moonlight, a silk sleep mask covering her eyes. He wondered why she was having such a difficult pregnancy. Or maybe it wasn't as difficult as she was leading him to believe. Maybe she just needed some attention. Well, he didn't have time for it right now. All he had to do was make it to his first anniversary and then maybe his parents would relax. He finished his water and went back to bed.

In the morning, he accompanied Val to her doctor appointment. As soon as Dr. Allen gave her a good prognosis, he left to go to a meeting with the Abes.

"Now, Valerie, I want you to begin taking these vitamins as soon as possible," Dr. Allen explained, writing her a prescription.

"Of course," she agreed.

"I want you to take one every day. Is someone else coming for you? I want you to get as much rest as possible."

"I'll phone my mother if we're finished. She'll pick me up from the pharmacy."

"Okay. And then back to bed, missy. You're more fragile than you realize."

"Yes," she agreed, picking up her purse and taking the prescription.

She left the examination room and entered the waiting room again. She froze. Paine was sitting in one of the chairs. She was reading a magazine and hadn't noticed Val yet.

"Mrs. Isaaru," the nurse called.

Paine closed her magazine and stood up. Her eyes met Valerie's. She froze. It was no longer a secret, though she had yet to announce it, but she didn't want her pregnancy found out like this. She was almost seven months pregnant and looked every bit of it. She unconsciously held the magazine in front of her massive belly.

"That's me," she told the nurse.

Val's eyes widened. "Paine, I didn't know that…"

Paine smiled ruefully. "What? That I'm married or I'm pregnant?"

Val shook her head in bewilderment. "Neither. Congratulations. We have to celebrate."

"Well, my housemates have already thrown a reception in our honor. I'm sure they'll plan something else that I didn't ask for once this gets out. I hear you're expecting, too."

"How can they not tell?" Val asked, baffled.

"I guess they've been too busy to watch my figure. I have to get going."

"Sure. I'll see you around."

"Right," Paine said, following the nurse.

Val stood in the waiting room a moment longer. What a small world. Paine Gardner was pregnant. And married. She was sure that she had been voted least likely for both of those topics in high school. And to Mr. Isaaru. Gross. She'd heard that he'd slept with most of the girls at the high school. Did Baralai know any of this? Well, technically, it wasn't their business. And she had no intention of telling him anything. He would be off with the Abes soon and should focus on that and his family. Not Paine Gardner and her problems. She could tell that the other girl was obviously further along than she was. She frowned slightly. Wasn't she with Baralai before they had gotten married? Was she sleeping with Mr. Isaaru at that time, too? She had troubling thoughts. And she was going to need answers before she could feel comfortable again. After all, she was the only woman that should be carrying the Griffin heir.

**End of Ch. 8. **


	9. Chapter 9

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 9**

**The New Neighbor**

"I have a question, so I'm just gonna put it out there. Is Paine pregnant?" Rikku asked as she waited for her bread to toast.

"She does look like she's gained some weight," Datto said carefully.

"That's rude!" Lulu exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the society column of the newspaper.

Yuna giggled as she carefully turned her omelet. "But, honestly, Lulu, don't you think so, too?"

"Maybe, but why wouldn't she tell us? I mean, she's married and can certainly have a baby whenever she feels like it," Lulu shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't tell us cause it's none of our business," Tidus said, taking the sports section from Lulu.

"Thank you, Tidus. At least one person got it right," they heard and saw Paine standing in the doorway.

"Then you are pregnant?" Lulu asked nonplussed.

"I think it's pretty obvious now. But, yes. Clive and I are having a baby."

"You look huge. You must have been screwing around with him a while back," Rikku said, crunching noisily on her toast.

"Rikku!" Lulu chastised.

"It's okay. Everybody just keep being your usual nosy selves. But, the only thing I'll tell you is that I'm due in mid July."

Yuna squealed with delight. She had never had a younger brother or sister, so there hadn't been many opportunities to be around a baby. She sighed. Paine would be the first mother from their circle. She'd always thought it would be Lulu. She was so mature; she would plan everything down to the last detail. She couldn't really see herself having children anytime soon. She glanced over at Tidus as he sipped his orange juice at the small round table. He, Datto, and Wakka would be leaving soon to head on the road with the Abes.

"Where's Wakka?" Datto asked, digging into his fluffy pancakes at the counter.

Tidus glanced over. "He said he was going to go ahead and head to the station."

"He could have said bye. Big meanie!" Rikku complained.

What was wrong with the guys that lived in the Mika house? Apparently, saying goodbye was a big no no these days.

"He did. Look at what's written on the dry eraser board," Paine said dryly, pointing at the boy's fridge.

They glanced at the big sloppily written note from Wakka. _You kiddies be good until I get back! Going to go kick some ass in the sphere pool! See you soon! Wakka. _

"We'd better get going or we'll be late," Tidus told Datto.

Datto forked the last bite of pancakes into his already full mouth. "I'm done."

Tidus put his empty glass in the dishwasher. "Well, guys, take it easy while the men are gone. You know where the baseball bat is."

"My husband is here, Tidus," Paine said with irritation, though she was more than certain Clive would be the first person to run and hide if a burglar dared to enter the house.

Tidus humored her with a smile and said nothing else.

"Let's go. Later guys. Try to have fun without us," Datto said, leading the way through the kitchen door.

"I'll walk you out," Rikku told Tidus, getting up to put her plate in the sink.

He waited by the door for her and tried not to make eye contact with Yuna. He failed. She gave him a friendly nod. He nodded back and continued to wait for Rikku. She skipped over and grabbed his hand. They left the kitchen.

"Yuna, I'm impressed. You really are being mature about all of this," Paine commented, pouring a bowl of cereal.

Yuna shrugged. "It'll be better for all of us if we just move forward."

Lulu smiled at her. "That's the attitude. I think it'll work for all of us here, actually."

She had been avoiding Chappu's direct questions about the possibility of them going out for months. Now, she was ready to move on with her life. After all, Wakka seemed happy with Talynda, and he and Chappu weren't the best of brothers, anyway. But, what about that thing called love? She didn't love Chappu and she wasn't sure if she ever could. He seemed more than a little needy. She did feel sorry for him and that above everything else was the reason why she didn't want to let him down again. He'd had so many in life so far for someone so young. She would go out to dinner with him tonight. It would be a start.

"I like that, Lulu. Let's move forward, ladies," Paine said, holding up her glass of milk.

Yuna raised her coffee mug as Lulu held up hers.

"To new beginnings," Lulu declared.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we gotta go to Besaid first," Wakka sighed as he laid back on his large duffel bag.<p>

"You don't want to go to Besaid? You must be sick," Botta said, flipping through a magazine.

"I love the isle, but ever since my restaurant got torched…ya know," he trailed off.

"Don't blame the island. And you can always rebuild. You've got the gil to do it without your uncle," Keepa said, trying to remember if he could smoke on the airship.

Wakka sighed more deeply. He didn't have shit. But, he didn't mind doing it for Auron. There really weren't too many things that he wouldn't do for his uncle. He had taken over raising him after all. He wondered if he would run into Roland. His grandfather. He wanted to talk to him more. Auron didn't like to talk about his parents, but he felt good knowing there was someone else on Spira that would remember them. He felt slightly guilty that he hadn't contacted the old man since he'd left the isle. He was just trying to put the failed restaurant behind him. He would love to rebuild again someday.

"I'm ready for blitzball. I need the distraction," Baralai said.

"Already having trouble in paradise?" Letty asked, sensing a note.

"No. It's a lot to deal with right now, that's all. I mean, I'm still in college with one more year to go, and I'm married. Now, she's having a baby…"

"A baby? You're not the father?" Jassu smiled.

"You know what I mean. My father never told me that he expected me to get married after my twenty-first birthday. Do you know what I would have been doing with my time?"

Wakka thought for a moment. He didn't know what Baralai thought he was missing out on. All through high school, he never had a girlfriend so he was able to screw the skirt off of most of the girls that had been in their graduating class. And college hadn't slowed him down either. But damn, he had to agree with him about the baby. He sure as hell didn't want to change any diapers any time soon.

"If you love her, what's the problem?" Tidus asked dryly, putting the laces in his blitz sneakers.

"Love? Love?" Baralai repeated as though he'd never heard the word before in his life.

"Yeah, you know what happens when that bastard cupid get a hold of your heart," Wakka said, going over his gear.

"And you love Talynda?" Botta asked.

Wakka shrugged. "I can't say that I do. I don't think that kind of thing can happen twice in a lifetime."

"Sure, it can. I've been in love more than five times," Datto said easily.

"Love, not lust. Men often confuse the two," Tidus reminded him.

"I never do," Baralai said, opening a can of chocolate sticks.

Wakka sighed. "I can't. I've only been in love one time. She was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"So why don't you try to get Lulu back? She's not seeing anyone," Tidus said, reaching for a stick.

"How do you know he means Lulu?" Baralai asked, moving the can out of reach.

"Who the hell else could he mean?" Letty asked, holding out his hand for a stick.

"I…want to get back together with Lu. But, now I'm with Talynda and…"

"So? You won't be the first Abe she's been dumped by," Botta shrugged, biting into a stick.

Datto winced. "Maybe that's why he shouldn't do it. We're not trying to develop a reputation, are we?"

"Our reputation's been shit. I say go for it, Wakka. The least she can say is no, but you'll know, right?" Keepa asked, opening a large bag of chips.

"Why Lulu? I mean, I know you enjoy playing with those…"

"Watch yo mouth, brudda! This ain't kiss and tell hour! And it's because we made a good team, ya know? We been through a lot together. But…I might give it a try when we return. After all, it's been a long while since we broke up and she ain't been dating nobody," Wakka shrugged.

Everyone was silent while they snacked. Tidus knew for certain that he'd been a part of an awesome twosome, too. He briefly wondered what Jecht would say about the situation. Jecht would have most likely said that he should have never given up on Yuna. It wasn't that he'd chosen Rikku, but that they'd gotten together because of default. He would have to get over it and move on though and six weeks on the road was a good start. To everything.

* * *

><p>"This Zanarkand summer sure is heating up, huh?" Mr. Isaaru said as he combed his wet hair.<p>

Paine lay on the bed, a book perched on her expectant belly. She didn't answer as she put the book aside on the night table. He walked over and sat at the foot of her side of the bed and picked up her foot to massage it.

"How's that feel? You know, you've been the most uninterested pregnant woman I've ever known. You don't want to know the sex of the baby, you've only bought a few necessary items, and you don't even know what you'll name the baby."

She shrugged. "The name will come to me when I look at him or her. Yuna's been hinting at throwing me a shower later on this month, so I'll have more stuff. Speaking of which, do you still expect to live here after I give birth? I don't want the baby disturbing anyone."

"I don't see why we should have the added expense of moving, either. The baby can have your room. No problem."

"Right, because I think we could afford it, and then you could rent out my room here," she said, watching him closely.

"Well, honey, you don't work anymore. I mean…you can't work. But, I can support us."

"Of course you can. I was just thinking that maybe we could move into the farm and…"

"No, Paine. I don't think that house is safe enough for a baby. I wish you would consider selling it. You don't need it anymore."

She sighed. She had been thinking about selling it for months now. She could keep the gil and put it into a savings account for the baby. And finally rid herself of what she had once thought precious family soil. That was over. Now that she knew her parents hadn't cared about her as much as she'd once thought, the farm was tainted now. She would have her grandmother's body moved to the burial site in the western part of the city. She turned to Clive.

"I am ready to sell it. Finally. I'll put the money in a savings account for the baby."

"That's a good idea, but honey, that gil could really help out around here."

"With what, exactly? You collect rent each month on seven rooms. You still go to work every day and teach. This house is paid for. You bought it for a steal, really. So, help out with what?"

He laughed nervously and shrugged. "I just worry too much I guess."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. This wasn't the first time that she suspected he was gambling again. He often left the house on Friday nights and returned very late in the night. She even heard him on the phone with the electric company asking for an extension to pay the bill. He had more than enough gil each month, so why were they threatening to turn the lights off?

"Are you gambling again, Clive?" she asked directly.

"What? Are you serious? Did you forget that I was almost killed because of that?"

"No. But, you know you could tell me, right?"

"There's nothing to tell. Listen, why don't you get a good night's sleep? I'm going out," he said, going to browse through the closet.

"Where are you going?"

"You're not supposed to question, remember? That was a part of our agreement."

For the millionth time, she wondered why she had let him talk her into any agreement. She really couldn't see herself married to this man for the rest of her life. She would have to find another way out of the marriage. And soon. He was already lying about the gambling. And Yevon only knew what else.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Oliver…I haven't been to the supermarket in…a long time," Brother fumbled, as she pulled into the parking lot.<p>

"Its okay, Brother. Your father needs these ingredients, and I think you might find something that you'll like as well," Majestic explained, cutting the engine.

She knew that he was nervous, yet very excited. She wondered how long indeed it had been since he'd spent any real time outside of that apartment. It was a pity. It was turning out to be a lovely summer. She thought about her dinner plans with Braska later on tonight. He said that he was taking her dancing. It had been years since she'd done that. She stepped out of the car and glanced around. The parking lot was crowded as usual. Brother slowly emerged, self-consciously running a hand over his wrinkled t-shirt. He stuck his hands into his jeans pockets and shuffled over to where Majestic stood waiting. She beamed a bright smile at him.

"Come on, let's go see what kind of goodies we can find," she said, leading the way.

He seemed like a timid small child, though he towered over her. They got a cart and began in the vegetable section. Majestic looked at Cid's list and began gathering items. Brother stuck to her side, rudely staring at strangers as they shopped. A few stared back, but most seemed to ignore him.

"Would you like some fruit? Do you even like fruit?" Majestic asked him.

"Nah."

"Nonsense. Everybody likes fruit."

He shook his head. "I don't."

"Okay, well, what do you like?"

"Just cereal with marshmallows."

"That can't be all. Come on. We'll go down every isle. Did you used to come with your mother?"

He nodded eagerly, but volunteered no more information.

She didn't say much as they shopped, but she took notice of the items that Brother chose: the cereal with marshmallows, ice cream, juice, and cheese crackers. When they were in the car again, she realized that she would have to talk with Cid. His son was twenty-four years old, and he seemed like a ten-year-old. She wondered why. There had to be a reason for it. Brother fell asleep on the drive back to the apartment. It seemed like the little outing had tired him. They had only been gone under two hours. When they got back, Brother seemed to want to dash inside quickly, but she had asked him to help her carry the groceries in. When they had everything, he plopped on the couch and watched television. Majestic noticed that Cid was busy looking through the bags for his ingredients. He didn't even ask Brother about the shopping.

"Brother…why don't you tell your father about the supermarket?" Majestic prodded, sitting at the counter stool.

Brother looked at Cid, noticing that he didn't look up.

"It was okay," he said shortly and turned back to the television.

"Cid," Majestic chastised.

"Huh?" Cid asked, examining different peppers.

"Your son was speaking to you. You did realize he went with me to the supermarket, didn't you?"

Cid looked up. "What?"

"He went with me. We had a nice time."

Cid blinked. He hadn't even noticed that he was gone. He wasn't able to see Brother lying on the couch from his position at the kitchen counter, anyway.

"He did? He didn't freak out, did he?" he whispered.

"No, not at all. I think he should go out more often."

"Oh, sure," Cid agreed, continuing his inspection of groceries.

"I'm serious, Cid. I would like to discuss him with you…maybe we can go out to lunch."

"Ah…"

"Yes. We'll go out soon. There's much to discuss. Now, I have to leave. I'm meeting Braska for dinner."

"Yeah. Thanks, Majestic. See ya."

"Bye, Cid. So long, Brother. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Brother called.

Cid stood at the counter. He'd known that Majestic was seeing Braska for a few dates. He had been hoping to ask her out himself, but had never gathered up the courage. What would a woman like that want with him? He'd known he would be no competition for Braska. He was a businessman, after all. The only thing Cid did was coach blitzball. And he'd taken this season off. He just didn't feel like it. After the lockout last season, he realized that blitz wasn't really that important to him. He would meet Majestic for lunch, though he had no idea what she wanted to discuss about Brother. Brother was just Brother, the same as always. He decided to fix him a grilled cheese sandwich for a late lunch.

* * *

><p>"So, do you like it?" the man asked.<p>

Chappu held out his hands. "Of course I like it. How the hell am I supposed to explain it, though?"

"I guess you better learn how to become a very good liar."

"Seymour, you know Auron's going to ask me where I got this car."

"I thought you were twenty-one years old. You still have to answer to that uncle of yours. What a pity. And you can't tell me Lulu wouldn't be impressed with a car like this. Didn't you say Wakka has a sports car? Well, why can't you? You've earned it. Our profits are up since you've been covering the central section of the city."

"They trust me," Chappu shrugged.

"It's good to have trust," Seymour agreed, though he'd given Chappu that area of the city because he knew the citizens would take one look at him and know immediately that he wasn't a cop. And didn't have any gil. And he looked seedy.

"I want Lulu to trust me. I passed my test and got my G.E.D. and we've even gone out on two dates since then, but…it's moving too slow for me. I want her to forget about Wakka."

"You don't seem to have any lost love for your brother," Seymour said dryly, picking lint from his short sleeved cotton shirt.

"It's mutual. He's had everything. Now it's my turn," Chappu said with determination.

"Then, with that attitude, you'll need these," Seymour said, holding up the keys to the shining sports car that sat before them.

"You don't worry about the cops?" Chappu couldn't help asking…again.

"How many times do I have to tell that there are a few on my payroll? And some are even customers. You let me worry about that. If you come across one, all you have to do is mention my name and they'll leave you alone. It's that simple."

Chappu took the keys slowly. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game becoming Seymour's lackey again. But, the gil was so good. He would be able to afford his own place soon and that would take care of Auron's questions. And he would also take care of Wakka soon. But, first things first. He knew that a girl like Lulu would be impressed by a man with money. Seymour had warned him though that he would need more than money for Lulu. He was giving him personal pointers on how to win her heart. She liked intellect, but she also liked a man that wasn't afraid of a little adventure every now and then.

"Go pick up Lulu and take her for a drive," Seymour suggested.

"Okay. I'll do that," Chappu agreed, getting behind the wheel.

He couldn't believe it. His very own car. No one had ever bought him a gift before. Seymour was turning out to be a true friend. No wonder Wakka hadn't liked him.

Seymour watched him drive away. He would mold him; take him in under his wing. As he watched the taillights of the sports car disappear, he vaguely wondered if Chappu had a license.

**At the Mika house…**

Yuna sat in the porch swing, rocking softly and sipping a cold glass of lemonade. It was a nice night. She thought about what she was going to say when Teenan showed up. She was going to have a serious talk with him tonight. She liked him, but she needed more in her life besides an absentee boyfriend. The screen door opened and Lulu walked out.

"Where's Rikku?" Yuna asked her.

"She's fixing a jigsaw puzzle with Mr. Isaaru in the living room. Paine's resting in her room, and I've come out to keep you company," she said, sitting in the swing.

"That's okay, Lulu. I'm waiting for Teenan."

"You know he might not show up, right? It's not a secret that he likes to stand you up. Why do you put up with it, Yuna? You don't have to have a boyfriend."

"I know. I'm breaking up with him tonight. Are you okay with our parents dating? I mean, I like your mother, so it's not a problem for me…"

"She seems happy so I'm happy for her. And I've always liked your father. I say let's stay out of it. They're both adults. If the relationship sours or goes nowhere, I don't want it to affect our friendship."

"I think that's a good idea."

Lulu nodded. "Someone's coming down the street now."

"I don't see a car."

"I see someone walking."

Yuna strained to see. Indeed, walking down the sidewalk was a tall man. She felt nervous and wondered if she should go inside and get Mr. Isaaru. The stranger continued down the walk and up to the house. Yuna looked at Lulu. She didn't appear rustled at all. The man paused when he realized someone was on the porch. He smiled friendly to the girls.

"Hi. I'm Forest Long. I live down the street. I'm moving in, and darkness caught me. Do you happen to have a flashlight I can borrow?"

"I think we might," Yuna offered, jumping at the chance for escape though the man looked harmless.

"Is this the famous Mika house?" the man asked, looking around.

"Yes. It's a historic piece of property here. Where are you moving from?" Lulu asked.

"Oh, ah…I lived in the east. I just wanted to be closer to my new job in this section. Is the owner around? I'd like to talk about this house."

"Well, Mr. Mika passed away a few years ago," Lulu said uneasily.

Surely, anyone that lived in Zanarkand knew this. It had been on the news for at least a week when it had occurred. Forest looked at her. He saw fear in her eyes. He'd seen it many times before. He ran a hand through his longish rust colored hair.

"Of course. I just didn't make the connection to this house."

Yuna returned with the flashlight.

"Thank you. Are there any guys here? I've got some heavy furniture I could use a hand with," Forest said, giving them a blinding white smile.

"Yes, but they're not here right now. Sorry," Lulu apologized.

"That's okay. I need the workout," Forest winked, and headed down the sidewalk again.

"That was strange," Yuna said when she was sure he was out of earshot.

"Yes. That house on the corner has been empty the whole time we've been here. I didn't even know it was for sale."

"There's a car. That must be Teenan," Yuna pointed.

A shining red sports car pulled alongside the curb. Chappu hopped out, carrying a large bouquet of roses.

"Chappu! Where did you get that car?" Lulu asked.

He handed her the roses and quickly kissed her cheek. "I'll tell you on the ride. Come on," he beckoned.

Lulu turned to Yuna. "Well, I'm going on a ride. If Teenan's not here in five minutes, wait for him in the living room."

"It's a nice car, Chappu," Yuna said.

He waved at her and led Lulu away. Yuna watched them drive away. She thought about the new neighbor again for a moment. He was tall, with a slightly muscular frame. His hair brushed his shoulders and he wore black framed glasses. He had been dressed decent enough in jeans and a plaid shirt. She finally saw Teenan's car coming down the street. She was glad. She didn't want to put this off. He hopped out.

"I left a family dinner. What was so important?" he asked.

She just stared. Was eating dinner with his family more important than her? She shook her head.

"I wanted to talk about us."

"What about us?"

"I think we should break up."

He grimaced. "Why? And don't say it's because I don't spend enough time with you."

"That's part of it, actually. And then…"

"Yuna, do you realize how much I take from you? You called me up only after Tidus cheated on you. I like you, so I didn't mind. But, lately you've become a nag."

"I am not a nag. Is there something wrong with being an attentive boyfriend?"

"Like Tidus was?"

"Why do you keep bringing up Tidus? Did you agree to get back together so you could get some kind of sick revenge…?" she broke off and stared at him.

A smirk played on his lips.

"What would you consider sick? I think calling someone on the rebound is sick."

"Well, you don't have to worry yourself with my calls again. It's over."

"It's been over. It never had a chance since you can't get over Tidus."

"Thank you for making this easy."

"It's always been easy. I hope like hell you do get Tidus back or the next jerk is gonna have to go through the same crap I did."

"What crap was that? You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"Hardly. I knew you were holding back. Even when you kiss me, it lacks something. I'm not really sure why you picked me to rebound with. The campus is of full of horny guys."

"I was on the rebound, and I knew you wouldn't say no."

"Don't count on that happening twice. Try to have a nice life, Yuna."

"You too. When the fall semester starts, it might be wise for you to do less partying and focus more on your studies."

"I'll take that under advisement. While you're at the library, pick up a book about how to keep your boyfriend from cheating on you."

"I'll do that and while I'm there I'll look for a copy of how to keep a girlfriend for you."

He gave her a look of disgust and turned.

She watched him leave. He'd thought he'd been getting back at her for ignoring her most of the time. Had she really hurt his ego that badly? He was a jock and probably not used to rejection. It was for the best. Now, she could spend her summer doing other things. Paine would have the baby soon and that would be interesting. As for Tidus…she just didn't know. She wasn't sure if he and Rikku were a couple or not. Sometimes it seemed like it and other times not. But she hadn't witnessed anything intimate between them except for hand holding and a kiss on the cheek. She definitely hadn't seen them making out or sneaking into each other's rooms. Maybe she should just flat out ask Rikku about it. She didn't have anything to hide. After all, it was probably about time for the two girls to mend fences. They hadn't even been able to enjoy their birthday week in April because of this. Sure, the housemates had taken them out to dinner but it lacked real enjoyment.

**End of Ch. 9.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 10**

**Blackout in Zanarkand**

**Mid-July**

Gippal limped into the Mika house kitchen. He took a beer out of one of the fridges and leaned against it as he took a long swig. He couldn't believe his luck of late. He'd wanted out of his contract with Zanarkand Star, and he'd gotten it. But, it hadn't been because they were willing to sympathize with his situation. Another shocking development had occurred. He recalled the day in the recording studio again.

"_Okay, Gippal. We're ready when you are," Pax had said. _

_He swallowed, feeling nervous for no reason. He'd recorded in this studio many times before. The expectation for him to deliver had always been there. Spencer and Mallet had been practicing the piece to the new song, __**Might As Well Be Dead. **__He hadn't practiced with them. In fact, he hadn't practiced the song at all, and maybe that was the reason for his nervousness. Maybe he was too confident that he had it down pat. He thought about the song and Rikku's inspiration behind it. She didn't know it, but she had inspired most of Penance's hits over the years. She was his muse. The writing flowed from him when she was near. _

"_Gippal, are you ready?" Pax asked._

_He nodded. "I'm ready. Let's do it in three."_

_Spencer signaled to Mallet and they had begun the intro. Gippal closed his eyes and waited for the note when the magic would happen. And then there it was…._

"_Might as well be dead…Can't get you out of my head…" he'd begin to sing._

"_Wait, hold on," Pax interrupted. _

_Gippal opened his eyes. He'd known immediately what was wrong. It didn't sound as though it had in his head. _

"_Wanna try that again?" Pax asked with a frown._

"_Uh, yeah. Give me some water."_

_They waited patiently while he sipped his water for a few minutes. He didn't know what was wrong. His voice sounded terrible. It didn't have his signature growl to it when he sang. _

"_Okay, let's go again," he said. _

_But, the same thing had happened. And Pax hadn't stopped him. He'd let him get all the way to the chorus before he stopped him again. _

"_What's going on, Gippal? That sounds terrible."_

"_I don't know. This is the way I wrote it."_

"_What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Pax wondered. _

"_I don't know. Give me a few days to rest my throat."_

"_You've been resting your throat for months. You had to, remember? The dust was…"_

_Gippal jolted. The dust. The precious diamond dust that he drank until he found a pill version. It had given him a rejuvenating high and kept his throat fucked up. And now, without it, he was just the same old Gippal again, with a less high voice. _

Pax had ended the meeting for that day and said they'd meet again in a few days. Gippal had warned Spencer and Mallet that he would not endure another "Knaves" plan. They'd told Gippal that they would be going along with whatever Pax wanted to do. They weren't about to keep putting their careers on hold because of him. Gippal finished his beer. Damn ingrates. He had started that band and now he didn't even own the name. Zanarkand Star did. They had kicked him to the curb. The only thing they couldn't take from him was his unrecorded material. He hadn't spoken to Spencer or Mallet since. Now what was he supposed to do? Pretend he wanted to be a college student? Pretend he wanted to play blitzball? He didn't know right now, but he knew that he would have to figure it out by summer's end.

He had successfully completed his physical therapy sessions at the clinic. He would never be able to walk without the assistance of his cane, but at least he was doing the walking and not the chair. And how the hell did he think he could play blitzball anyway? He certainly couldn't swim with a cane. He took another beer from the fridge. He felt depressed. What kind of life could he have without music? He heard a knock on the front door. He grimaced. Where was everyone? It was five in the afternoon. He hoped it wasn't that new neighbor again. The guy seemed friendly enough, but he shouldn't expect to spend a lot of time here. He slowly shuffled to the front door. He saw a delivery man there. He opened the door.

"Hey. I got a package for Clive Isaaru," the guy said.

"Yeah. I'll take that, Gippal," Mr. Isaaru said, suddenly appearing.

"Why the hell didn't you answer the door?" Gippal asked.

Mr. Isaaru gave the delivery guy a look that said _'young people today'_. He signed for the package and directed him to put it in Paine's room. Gippal watched the guy carry in the large box that obviously had a cradle in it. He placed it and left.

"It's a crib," Mr. Isaaru explained to Gippal as if he couldn't read. "I want to surprise Paine with it. She's at Talynda's right now. They're having a baby shower for her. I'm not sure if I can put this thing together, though. Anybody else home?"

"I can do it," Gippal said.

"It might be really heavy, Gippal."

"Just get it out the box, and I'll put it together. I'm very good with my hands."

* * *

><p>"Do you mind giving us a hand with these packages?" Lulu asked Wakka as he lay sprawled across the couch.<p>

"Nah," he agreed getting up.

He was just relaxing before the game tonight. The Abes had been back only a few days, but they already had their first at home game against the Beasts. Wakka wasn't worried. The team had been unstoppable on the road. They had finally found their rhythm. He followed Lulu out to her station wagon where she handed him a few boxes.

"They go to Paine's room," she told him.

"I guess the shower was a success, huh?"

"It was. I think Paine's got enough to take care of the baby for a few months at least."

He nodded and carried the boxes inside. He still couldn't believe that Paine was about to have a baby. What was wrong with young people these days? They were getting married, having babies, and all before the ripe old age of thirty. He carried the boxes into Paine's room, placing them on her desk. He noticed the crib.

"Hey, this is nice. Who bought it?" he asked Lulu.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't here before we left."

"I bought it. It's my gift to Paine. Where is she?" Mr. Isaaru asked.

"She and Talynda were following us," Lulu explained.

"I guess she'll be here any minute then. I'll stay in here and check out some of the gifts. They look really nice," Mr. Isaaru said.

"I gotta get ready for the game," Wakka said.

Lulu nodded and said nothing. He hesitated. Now was the chance to tell her that he still loved her. Now was the time to put it all on the line. Now was the time to get her back. And yet…now he couldn't say a damn thing.

"Coming to the game?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I have a date."

"Oh," he said and realized with heavy dread that he might be too late.

He wasn't about to be swayed so easily though. One date didn't mean a lot. He was still going to tell her everything tonight when he returned. He would see Talynda tomorrow and tell her everything. He wondered what she would say. Would she become hysterical and attack him? He knew the Al Bhed was known for being hot headed. Certainly the girl wouldn't prefer that he pretended to want this relationship. He went upstairs to get ready.

Yuna walked down the hall to the kitchen. It was almost dinnertime. Whose turn was it to cook? For once, she hoped not hers. She didn't have anything prepared. She pushed the door open and found Tidus handing Forest an unopened bag of sugar. She didn't say anything. Ever since new neighbor Forest had moved in, he was always at the Mika house borrowing things. She almost asked him for proof that he really did have a job.

"Thanks…Tidus," he said, his eyes narrowing a moment longer at the blond boy.

"No problem. Just get out of here before Lulu sees you. I think she bought that bag."

Forest chuckled. "Will do. I'll see you guys later," he said, making a swift exit.

"That guy is always borrowing things," Yuna said, walking over to the board to see who the chef was for tonight.

Tidus shrugged. "He's harmless. He's a bachelor trying to fix up an old house. I imagine he spent most of his money on it."

"Damn," Yuna swore, as she saw her name filled in for tonight.

Tidus grinned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm on for dinner tonight and I didn't prepare anything."

"No problem. Most people will be at the game, anyway. Will you and Teenan be there?"

She opened the girls' fridge and peered inside. "I'll be there. I don't know or care what Teenan will be doing with his night."

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Did you guys break up?"

"Yeah. Do you think anyone would have a problem with crab salad?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause it's easy to prepare," she said, taking ingredients out and placing them on the counters.

"I mean why did you and Teenan break up?"

"Tidus, it's really none of…"

"None of my business? Anything that happens to you is my business."

She glanced up at him. Her palms felt sweaty all of a sudden. The look of intense longing she saw in his eyes made her nervous. And wasn't he with her cousin, anyway? Then why was he taking her to bed with his eyes? She glanced at the ingredients again. If she continued to stare into his eyes, it would only be a matter of seconds before their lips met.

"We just weren't getting along," Yuna shrugged.

Tidus was about to reply when the door pushed open and Gippal limped in. He gave them a half smile and continued on to his room. Tidus wondered about him. He knew he wasn't in college, but he wasn't really sure why he hadn't picked up with his band again. He wondered if he was hanging around for Rikku. Surprisingly, he felt no jealousy. This alone was indication enough that he and Rikku didn't have anything going between them except for a few "hookups". He told Yuna he had to go get ready for the game and left the kitchen. He almost back flipped down the hall. Now that she was free again, it would be harder for her to try to convince herself that they were over.

* * *

><p>Datto sat in the living room watching the news. He was glad that the Abes had won, but he hadn't wanted to join the others on a night on the town celebrating. After all, they still had a long way to go to get the cup. He absently reached into his huge bowl of popcorn as the meteorologist warned that a deadly thunderstorm was heading into the city tonight. He wasn't concerned. He planned on going nowhere. He had everything he needed right here in the living room: a six pack of cherry soda, a package of Oreos, a bag of Doritos, and half of a wrapped pastrami sub.<p>

"_If you're making plans to hit the nightclubs tonight, don't plan on staying late. This storm should hit the city around ten o' clock. Don't forget people that Hurricane Demi is making its way to Mt. Gagazet. Please make plans to remain inside and watch for updates as we keep an eye on the weather."_

He glanced into the hall and saw Yuna preparing to go out.

"Be careful," he cautioned her.

"I'm just going to visit my father. I just got through watching the news. If it gets too bad, I'll probably stay there for the night. Do you know where Tidus is?"

Datto shrugged. "I left him and Wakka with the Abes."

He waved and looked at the screen to follow a story about a purse snatching in north Zanarkand earlier in the day. He wasn't sure where Lulu was, but he knew Rikku was upstairs. Gippal was in his room. He got lost into a science fiction flick and forgot the time. He heard the door to Mr. Isaaru's office open and saw him step into the hall. He was dressed to go out.

"Clive, do you really have to go out tonight?" he heard Paine ask from inside the room.

"I do need some breathing room from this house, Paine."

"Isn't that why you have a nine to five?"

He shook his head. "I'm going. I'll call you later."

She didn't say anything. Datto heard the front door shut. A few seconds later, Paine stood in the office doorway. She quickly stripped off her robe to reveal a shirt and Capri pants underneath. Datto heard her pick up her keys. He got up quickly.

"Paine, where are you going? There's going to be a storm tonight and in your condition…"

"Not now, Datto. A little rain isn't going to hurt. I think Clive's gambling again, and I intend to catch him."

"Paine…" he said, though she was already wobbling down the porch steps. He called to her again as the wind picked up, but she was already in hot pursuit. He glanced up at the sky and wished he'd tried harder to stop her. He had never seen clouds so dark and deadly before. A warning flash of lightning lit up the whole street. He decided to get back inside. The wind was picking up considerably. He had to use extra strength to close the front door. What the hell was wrong with Paine? Maybe she thought she would be safe inside her car.

Datto returned to the living room. As soon as he sat down, he heard the first sounds of rain pounding on the roof. And then he heard the loudest boom he'd ever heard in his entire life. As he uncovered his ears, the house went pitch black.

* * *

><p>"What da hell is goin' on?" Wakka screamed as he was thrown over a table.<p>

The Shiva, once his favorite nightclub in the city was rocking like a child's dollhouse. He was glad there were no windows.

"There was something on the news about a storm coming!" Letty yelled back, taking cover under another table.

"Why da hell didn't you say something before?" Wakka demanded, crawling over to where Letty and Jassu were huddled.

"I thought they were bullshitting, man."

Wakka looked around. Obviously not. The club was in complete chaos. People were trying to run for the exits, falling all over the place.

"Where's Keepa and Botta?" Wakka yelled.

"Don't know. They weren't up here in the VIP," Letty yelled.

Wakka was no longer listening. He wondered where Lulu was. Now, more than anything he wished he could get out of the overcrowded nightclub. He took out his cell and saw immediately that he didn't have a signal.

"Everyone, please stay calm. Please stop trying to leave. I can assure that you this building is the safest you're going to get. Now, we all need to find a safe place to get to," the bar manager said through a microphone as the place went pitch dark.

Wakka tried to drown out the sounds of panicking night clubbers. He hoped Auron hadn't stayed late at the restaurant. He felt useless, but all he could do was stay huddled under the table with his friends.

**At Braska's townhouse…**

"So, do you think this thing with Ms. Oliver is becoming serious?" Yuna asked, suppressing a smile behind her cup.

She was actually happy that her father was dating again. And she did like Lulu's mother a lot. But, she was so very different from her own mother. Yes, Jacinda had been quite the homemaker, too, and like Majestic, she had held down a job as a grade school teacher. But, that was where the similarities ended. Jacinda had been quite the spitfire. She didn't take any nonsense from anyone.

"It's not a thing, Yuna. Its two older adults spending some time together. We enjoy each other's company," Braska said, stirring his own tea.

And he wasn't lying. He did enjoy Majestic's company, but he felt that their relationship lacked something. If he could even label it as a relationship. They were becoming good friends. He knew that she was also spending time with Cid and Brother. He could tell that she was becoming friends with Cid as well. He wasn't really concerned about that. He had given Cid a reasonable amount of time to ask Majestic out on a date and he hadn't. Braska felt that as an attractive divorcee, she was free to see whoever she wished.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. I just hope you two aren't doing anything inappropriate seeing how you're not married or anything…" Yuna trailed.

"Yuna, you know very well that subject is not up for discussion. When you are as old as I am, you're bound to be wiser to those kinds of choices."

"It's still…" she broke off as the lights suddenly went out.

"Don't worry. It's probably just a shortage," Braska said easily going over to his corner desk drawer for a flashlight.

Yuna wasn't so certain. Now that the house was enveloped into complete silence, she could hear the loud howling of the wind. In fact, it was more than howling. Braska turned on the flashlight and started for the garage. The sound of rain pounded against the windows. Yuna felt scared. She felt like this wasn't the typical summer thunderstorm. She stood up and felt the townhouse shake so hard that she lost her balance, hitting her elbow on the coffee table. She grimaced in pain and lay there on the hardwood floor. The house appeared to spin.

"Yuna, the box isn't working. I think it's the weather. Come and get away from the windows," Braska beckoned. "Are you okay?"

"I just banged my elbow," she said, getting to her feet slowly.

"Come on. We'll wait in my office space. There are no windows."

There was a rapid knock on the front door.

"Who the devil could that be?" Braska wondered.

"It could Mrs. Greene from next door."

"Could be," Braska replied, hurrying to the front door and opening it.

A dark shadow stood in the doorway.

"Who's there?" Braska demanded.

"Mr. Riley. It's me. Tidus."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I was driving back to the Mika house and then the city lost power. I realized that I was only a few blocks away from here and made my way here. I left my car. The radio said a storm's about to hit."

"Yes, come in quickly. We're about to take shelter in my office."

"We?"

"I'm here, too," he heard Yuna say.

"I'm glad. I tried to call the Mika house, but no signal. I hope everyone will be okay. It's chaos out there on the streets."

"Come on, let's get to shelter," Braska replied, leading the way.

**At Auron's house in west Zanarkand…**

"Where did you say your uncle was again?" Lulu asked, lighting more candles.

"He went to the restaurant this morning. I haven't seen him since," Chappu said, spreading a blanket out on the floor.

"I hope he'll be okay," Lulu said, observing the basement where they had taken refugee from the storm.

She wasn't just referring to Auron. She hoped the housemates would be okay as well. Especially Paine. With the blackout, there would be no ready medical attention. Lulu was glad that Auron's house was made of bricks. At least it looked sturdy. She settled onto the blanket next to Chappu. She thought he smelled nice. She was impressed with the new Chappu she had seen in the past few weeks. After he'd gotten his G.E.D, he had enrolled in the community college to begin a few general courses. She wasn't sure why the change of direction, but she was pleased.

And his job must have been working out really well, too. He'd told her he'd found work as a cashier at a car repair shop. She thought Chappu was living well beyond his means, but he assured her everything was okay. The fancy sports car, the new clothes and jewelry. And a few expensive gifts for Lulu.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he's had his share of this type of weather before," Chappu said easily, thinking she looked really sexy in the candlelight. Her cleavage glowed rosy and inviting.

"Of course. Well, it's bound to be a long night. I can't hear anything down here."

"I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time."

"Chappu…"

"What are we waiting for, Lulu? Unless you expect to get back with Wakka…"

She hesitated for so long that he thought he might be right. He tried not to show his annoyance. He needed this night to seal the deal with her. That would prove that she was over his brother and ready to move on with him. And he needed this victory over Wakka. He was going to have everything that his brother had.

"No, Chappu. It's over with Wakka," Lulu said, coming to the realization herself.

"Good. Now, we can get to know each other much better," he said, his fingers reaching slowly to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

><p>Paine couldn't believe it. She had been sitting in her car waiting for the downpour to lighten up. She couldn't see anything from the windows. The city was blacker than black. She felt afraid. Maybe she should have listened to Datto. She had lost track of Mr. Isaaru as soon as they'd gotten on the freeway. Thinking he might have taken a shortcut, she had left the freeway and traveled down a few residential avenues. Now, she sat on an almost abandoned street. The car rocked back and forth. She had to get to safer shelter. She knew that something serious was about to happen. She would be drenched, but someone had to be at home. It didn't help that her stomach was beginning to hurt. She noticed the familiar pain from earlier in the day. It had been happening all day. She hoped she wasn't in labor. She took a few deep breaths and left the car. Immediately, rain swept in.<p>

She took another breath, and made her way to a sidewalk. She didn't know where she was. She was scared. She started for the first dark building that she could make out. To her dismay, it was abandoned. But, it would provide shelter for now. She pushed her way inside, breathing even harder as she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her stomach felt like it was in knots. Sure, she'd helped deliver many cattle on the farm, but attempting to deliver her own baby wasn't something that she thought she could do. She cursed Clive, as she sank slowly to the floor. She looked around, wondering what this place had been. The sound of broken glass startled her. What had done that? Was someone else in the building? She noticed that it had come from the front windows and decided to go into the back room. The trip drained her.

She lay back on the floor and tried to remember what she was supposed to do. She knew without a doubt that she was going to have this baby tonight. It would be just like Baralai's brat to show up at the most inconvenient time. She froze. She thought she heard footsteps.

"Who the hell's there?" she demanded.

No answer. Just a slow shuffle of feet approaching.

"I can hear you! Say something! I need some help here!" she yelled.

A small dark figure shuffled closer. She suddenly felt fear. She had no idea where she was and her company might be wanted for murder.

"I…the storm's here…" she heard an elderly man say slowly.

"Look, just don't hurt me. I'm in labor and I need help."

"I…don't know nothing about delivering no babies…"

"Well, you'll learn tonight. Please don't leave."

"Alright, young lady, calm down. If I help you…what will you give me?"

"What do you want? We might not even make it out of here alive!"

She smelled the strong stench of alcohol on him as he came closer. She wasn't in a position to be picky right now however. A strong pain almost left her breathless.

"I just need a few dollars. That's all."

"Okay, whatever. Just don't leave us here to die."

"I won't."

**At the Mika house….**

"Where the hell is everybody?" Mr. Isaaru screamed as he ran from room to room with a flashlight.

As soon as he'd reached the casino, they had informed him that they wouldn't be opening because of the storm. He'd turned around and took the freeway back to the Mika house immediately. Before he reached the house, the city went black. It had taken him two hours to figure out how to find the house. Now, he was making sure his tenants were okay.

"Paine, where are you?" he called frantically.

He couldn't find her anywhere. He ran upstairs and checked the rooms there. No answer. Had something happened the reason they had left the house? He ran back downstairs, tripping on the last step and sliding across the wooden floor. Wincing on his twisted ankle, he moved into the kitchen, opening the door to Gippal's room. He found it empty as the wind's roar picked up outside. He opened the door to the basement.

"Anybody down there?" he called.

"Yeah, we're here," he heard Gippal call back.

He walked in and closed the door tightly. He used the flashlight and walked down the steps slowly.

"Everybody here?" he asked, using the light to search around.

"Nope. Just me, Datto, and Gippal," he heard Rikku say.

"Damn! Where the hell is Paine?"

"She left behind you," he heard Datto say.

He found the threesome huddled on the floor in front of the washer and dryer.

"Why the hell did she leave the house?"

"She said she was following you. That's all I know," Datto lied, thinking Paine obviously hadn't found him.

"Following me? How ridiculous. I hope she's taken shelter someplace safe," Mr. Isaaru said, sitting down close to them.

"I hope everybody else is safe, too," Rikku said.

"Of course."

"I guess I'm the only person that watches the news," Datto said.

Gippal didn't say anything. He hoped everyone was okay, too. They wouldn't know anything until the storm cleared up. He couldn't help but notice how tightly Rikku was holding on to his waist. Yes, it was no secret that she was afraid of the dark, but Datto was there, too. The threat of death in the air, the uncertainty about their situation, all of that had him rock hard.

**At Braska's townhouse…**

"There hasn't been a serious storm in this city for over twenty years. The last serious storm happened a few years before you were born, Yuna. There hadn't been any serious damage, but the city was in disarray for a few days," Braska said, wishing to Yevon that he had a drink.

He was regaling the young people with this tale to keep his mind off the sound of destruction that could be heard. He hoped there would be no major damage. The bank could handle only so many insurance claims at a time. He anticipated quite a few homes taking a hit, though. He thought about Majestic, alone in her home. He knew she had a basement and would know what to do. He sniffed the air again. He thought there was a strange odor in the air.

"Am I the only one that smells something?" he asked, from his position on the floor.

"No. I smell it, too. I don't know what it is, though," Yuna said from his left.

"It's probably me. I'm bleeding a little. A car grazed my leg on the way here," Tidus said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Yuna asked quickly.

"It's okay. Just a little scratch."

"We're probably going to be in here most of the night. It'll probably be a good idea to try to sleep," Braska advised.

"I hope everyone at the house is okay," Yuna said, thinking she couldn't possibly sleep.

"Yeah. Listen, Yuna. I know this isn't really the time, but I want you to know…"

"I hope you're not about to proposition my daughter at a time like this. Haven't you done enough?" Braska asked with irritation.

"Father, please. This is between Tidus and me."

"I'm just saying, Yuna."

"He's right, Yuna. I have hurt you in the past. But, it's in the past. It's not something I'm likely to ever do again, if you give me another chance…"

"Aren't you and Rikku dating?"

"No. I told her that I was still in love with you."

Braska groaned silently.

"When?"

"Months ago. But, I knew you were with Teenan, so I decided to wait until he was out of the way."

"You've broken up with Teenan?" Braska interrupted.

"Yes, Father. He's not really the kind of guy you thought he was. So we ended it."

"Do you love him?" Tidus asked her, forgetting that Braska was in the room.

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Tidus, this conversation is making me very uncomfortable," Braska said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Riley. But tomorrow isn't certain. I have to know how Yuna feels about me."

Yuna knew that he was probably right. At this moment, nothing was certain. The only thing that she was one hundred percent certain of was that the two men that she loved were in the same room with her right now. And there would be no denying it.

"Yes, Tidus, I still love you."

"I want to marry you."

"What? Are you proposing to my daughter? Right here, right now? Yuna, we're in the middle of a storm right now. Can't this discussion wait until we're settled in again?"

"Yuna?" Tidus prodded.

She was silent for the longest time. She remembered her own mother telling her that her family had practically disowned her for marrying Braska. Jacinda had followed her own heart and as far as Yuna could tell, she had never regretted it. And neither would she.

"Yes, Tidus, I'll marry you."

"Yuna! You can't be serious. You don't know if you can trust him. Don't make a mistake that you'll regret," Braska warned.

"I won't. I trust him," she said, feeling Tidus' hand searching for hers.

**Somewhere in Zanarkand…**

Val Canterbury-Griffin stumbled slowly through the dark, damp streets of Zanarkand. It appeared as though the storm was either taking a break or winding down. She didn't know where she was. One dark street was indistinguishable from the next. She had begged her mother to allow their driver to bring her to Johnny's Frozen Yogurt. After she'd gotten her treat, she'd told her driver to stay put and she walked along the sidewalk, going into a few stores to shop. After walking around for more than thirty minutes, she realized she'd wandered too far away from her driver. She took out her phone to call him, and then the city suddenly went dark. She had frozen, unable to move for fifteen minutes. People were frantically moving down the sidewalks, and a couple had snatched the bags she was carrying. Her purse had also found a new owner. She felt tired and tried to find a store that would be willing to let her in, but most had been closed due to automated locks. So, she walked a few more blocks, becoming increasingly short breathed. Dr. Allen had strictly forbidden her from any physical activity. She was supposed to be at home in bed. Suddenly, the ground rocked so hard, she lost her balance and fell on her back hard on the pavement. An alarmingly sharp pain shot through her body. She screamed.

"Somebody help me! Please!"

But the dark streets were empty now, and the rain began to fall. She hadn't known what to do except lay there and scream in agony. Now, an hour later, she carried her baby, wrapped in a shawl someone had dropped. She was tired, on the verge of faint, blood stained, her face tear streaked. The baby made no sound. After trying to revive it for twenty solid minutes, she knew that it was dead. Now, she carried it close to her heart and tried to find shelter. The tears kept pouring as she realized that she should have taken Dr. Allen's warning more seriously, though she had a feeling that the baby wouldn't have survived, anyway. She finally came across an abandoned store and made her way inside. She was terrified. What was going to happen now? Baralai was sure to blame her for the loss of the baby. She thought she heard a faint sound in the distance. Was someone else here? She moved with snail-like precision to the sound of the noise.

The small noise sounded like a baby. Its tiny cry startled her. Who had left a baby in an abandoned store on a night like this? She moved closer to the sound, until she could make out a body lying on the ground. She bent down slowly, placing her baby on the floor. She reached around in the dark, until she could feel the baby. It squirmed, but it was held in someone's arms. Oh, no. Had the same thing happened to another mother? Was the mother alive?

"Are you okay?" she asked, but received no answer.

She tried to shake the mother awake, but she wouldn't stir. A chilling thought came to her. What if she were dead? She carefully moved the baby into her arms. It felt so warm and alive. She kissed its head and promised it she would take care of it. A thought suddenly occurred to her. She had lost her baby and here was a baby that had lost its mother. Would it be so wrong to switch them? Whoever found the mother the next morning would assume the same calamity had befallen the baby as well. She had to find shelter someplace else. She couldn't be here. She placed her dead baby in the dead mother's arms and picked up the squirming baby again. With careful steps, she made her way out into the dark night again.

**Down the street from the Mika house…**

Forest braced himself as he lay on the floor and waited for the storm to past. It didn't matter if the roof fell in, he would survive this storm. He hadn't come so far for nothing. He knew he was finally on the right track. He'd searched all over Spira and now he felt he had found her. Finally. He couldn't wait until she set sight on him again. He bet she thought she never would. His fingers itched madly as he thought about how her neck would feel in his grasp. He had to dread carefully, but diligently. It would be all for nothing if they caught him first. He smiled into the darkness.

_I'm coming for you soon, bitch. _

**End of Ch. 10. **

**End of Part One. Stay tuned for the beginning of Part Two: The 'll finish this in the new year. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Two**

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 11**

**Hurricane Leftovers**

**One Month Later**

Baralai hurried into the mansion, his arms bearing new presents. He greeted the Griffin's butler, Timmons, briefly and continued to the west wing. It had been a few years since he'd entered his childhood home so enthusiastically. He and Val were temporarily spending their newborn son's first weeks at the mansion and then they would move back into the penthouse suite. When his parents had suggested it, he had put up little to no fight. He wanted only the best for his son. Naturally, when he found out what Val had done and where she'd been during one of the worst storms in Zanarkand's history, he'd been livid. He'd rushed to Zuke Memorial. However, the moment he laid eyes on his son, he was no longer angry. He was perfect, a tiny version of his father. He opened the door to the nursery and stepped inside. A woman he didn't recognize sat in the antique rocking chair that his mother had purchased rocking his son softly.

"Who are you?" he asked directly, carefully placing his bags beside the crib.

The woman gave him a friendly smile. "I'm Miss Newberry. You must be Mr. Griffin. I was hired on by your wife who contacted our agency recently. We're one of the best in the business," she said, reaching into her purse to produce a card.

He took it and scanned it quickly. "I hardly think we need a nanny," he said to himself.

What did Valerie have to do all day, anyway? She wasn't attending college classes any longer and hadn't mentioned returning when the semester began again in a few weeks. They would begin a month late, in mid September due to the school's completion of repairing some of the minor destruction it had received in the storm. She didn't have a job, if she had ever had one which he seriously doubted. So, why the nanny?

"A lot of new mothers feel more comfortable having someone more experienced help out during their baby's first few weeks," Miss Newberry explained, getting up to place the baby gently into the crib.

"I would think this would be a time for bonding. Where is Mrs. Griffin, anyway?" he asked, stepping up to the crib to watch his son sleep peacefully.

"I'm not sure, sir. She just said she was stepping out for a little while this afternoon."

He looked Miss Newberry over. She was an attractive, slender woman with shoulder length ash purple hair. Her eyes were a deeper purple, the darkest violet he'd ever seen. She had a model's figure except he noticed when she turned to return to the chair, her ass was rounder. He wondered what an affair with the nanny would cost him. He looked at the crib again and decided it probably wasn't worth it. He couldn't risk losing his son.

"Let me know when he wakes up," he instructed the nanny.

"Yes, sir."

He left the nursery and walked down the hall to his former bedroom suite. He looked over a stack of mail the maid had placed on the table in his sitting room. He grimaced as he opened one credit card bill after the other.

He sat back and thought for a moment. It had been months since he'd seen Paine last. He'd been avoiding her like the Spiran plague since he'd found out she'd married Mr. Isaaru. What was she trying to prove? That she could get married too? He wished she hadn't done that. He'd learned the hard way that marriage wasn't anything to play about. Once you give up your freedom for someone else, it's almost equivalent to being in prison. He got up and walked over the bar in the corner. He fixed a quick drink. Nothing too heavy, after all, he had a game tonight. He wondered how Coach Luzzu would feel if he told him he couldn't make it. He wanted to be there when his son woke from his nap. He wanted him to see at least one of his parents and not a stranger. He returned to the couch, knowing the coach wasn't going for it. He turned on the television and settled back. On the news, continued coverage of how the city was being rebuilt after the storm continued. There hadn't been massive damage to any structure. He'd called of his friends to make sure they were okay, and had even called the Mika house to be sure. He'd been minimally disappointed when Mr. Isaaru had answered.

The door to the sitting room opened and Val stepped inside, holding five large shopping bags.

"It's a good thing I'm not concerned with gil. The way you spend it, I'd be broke within six months," he greeted her.

"There was an end of summer sale going on at the mall. These things are marked down," she shrugged, putting her purse on the table.

"Is this why you hired a nanny? So you can go shopping?"

"Your mother hired Miss Newberry."

"She did? And you didn't object?"

"She was right to do so. I'm very inexperienced about babies and she made me realize that Ayden needs the best possible care."

"And wouldn't his mother provide that?"

Val chewed her bottom lip without answering. She was certain that Ayden's biological mother would have provided it. The poor woman had died, though, and she was doing what she could as if he were her son. There was something about the baby that was troubling her, though. By pure coincidence, he bared a striking resemblance to Baralai from his dark skin to his white hair. It was truly a sign from Yevon that helped her convince him that the baby was his. She'd watched the news religiously after the storm to try to find out the identity of the woman that had died in the abandoned building that night. So far, they hadn't mentioned it. Surely, someone had to have found them. They couldn't still be there, even if the building had been abandoned.

She'd thought about going to see, but couldn't risk someone seeing her in broad daylight and besides, if no one had discovered them, it was probably for the best. This was one secret she was planning to hold onto until her dying day. She began to unpack her purchases, trying to ignore the intensity of Baralai's stare. What was it? Did he want to make love? She shook her head.

"We can't do anything for another two weeks," she reminded him.

He appeared startled. "What? I know that. I was there when the doctor told you and I'm not thinking about sex, anyway. I hope you took his advice and renewed your pill prescription. I love Ayden, but I'm not dying to give him a brother or sister yet."

He took another sip from his glass. Sex. Who was she kidding? She wasn't a stupid girl. She had to know that he had been sleeping with someone these past months. He supposed she'd assumed the oral sex she performed for him had been enough. It hadn't. Surprisingly though, she'd been better at that than regular sex. Since the birth of his son, he hadn't touched another woman and had no intention of doing so. He owed it to Ayden to be faithful to his mother.

"I have a game tonight. I'll have to leave in a few hours. I hope Ayden's woke before then," Baralai said, watching Val as she opened her purchases.

She seemed more interested in that stuff than her own baby. He doubted she'd dropped by the nursery on the way here. She certainly hadn't asked him anything. Money couldn't be the only thing this girl cared about. She had to care about Ayden. She had struggled to carry him for seven months. The family had been more than concerned when she'd gone into labor early, but Ayden arrived a healthy baby. He wasn't even under weight. Baralai decided that he would go to the Mika house soon. He wanted to show off his son, but he also wanted to take things slowly. He was a premature baby, after all. He was thinking about Dr. Allen's amazement that Ayden was such a healthy baby although he was premature. The doctor had just summed it up to the baby being blessed by Yevon.

"When does the season end?" Val asked absently, holding a pair of pearl earrings up to her ears.

"Tonight's our last game of the season. We did really well this season, but we lost more than we should have, too. Everybody's mind is occupied. I'm glad it's over. And now all I have to do is finish my last year of college."

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

"Aren't you going to check on the baby?"

"I will, right before dinner. You said he was napping, didn't you?"

He watched her stroll into their bedroom wondering why Yevon had chosen her to be the mother of his first child. She didn't have natural motherly instincts. Even a dog kept an eye on her puppies every few hours. Before he could think about it further, his father was asking him to come down to his office over the intercom. He walked over to the wall unit and pressed a button.

"I'm on my way down. Should I bring Val?"

"No. This is private.

* * *

><p>"Rikku, you really didn't have to come with me, but thanks, anyway," Gippal said as they sat in the waiting room of Zanarkand Star Records.<p>

"I didn't mind, Gippal. It's okay," she said, looking around the waiting room with interest.

For the first time, she realized that Gippal had been on his way to becoming a star. Behind Gippal, she noticed a new picture of Penance, without him. She hadn't heard anything new from the band since Gippal's accident. Yet, there the three guys smiled. Of course, she recognized Spencer and Mallet, but the guy she presumed was the new lead singer was unrecognizable. His hair was platinum blond, his skin deep and olive, and eyes so black they seemed to stare into a person's soul. He was just as skinny as the other guys, but she couldn't help but admire the way his snug jeans hugged his body. He was incredibly sexy. Who was he?

"Who's that guy with Penance now? And how can there be a Penance without you?" she asked.

Gippal was grateful that the waiting room was empty today. He didn't need his business all over the rags.

"They can be Penance without me because the company owns the name. And the new guy is Garrett. I don't know anything about him since they have yet to come out with a single with him on it. But, that's not my problem anymore."

"How can they do this to you? Where is Mallet and Spencer's loyalty? They've been riding your coattails for years!"

Gippal grinned. At least there somebody else in Spira that knew they'd screwed him over. He'd been good to them.

"Mr. Greene will see you now," the receptionist informed them.

Rikku was outraged. How could they treat Gippal like this? It hadn't been is fault some nutty girl had tried to kill him. Weren't they grateful that he was alive? They had showed their gratitude by kicking him out of his own band and stealing the name. Unbelievable. She followed Gippal to the elevator where they went up the third floor. She followed him down the hall until they came to a door that read: Paxwell Greene. Gippal knocked.

"Come on in, Gippal."

Gippal opened the door and waited for Rikku to enter before he closed it. They sat in the two chairs in front of Pax's desk.

"What is this about?" Gippal asked, coming directly to the point.

He hadn't wanted to come here to begin with. Hadn't they done enough to him? What else could they possibly want?

"Well, it's like this, Gippal. You may have noticed that Penance has yet to release a new single. We haven't been able to find anything to fit the image. Spencer mentioned that you have some unreleased material, and we'd like to buy it from you."

Gippal simply stared. "Why the hell would I go for that?"

"Because once you see what we're offering, it's going to be pretty hard for you to say no. We don't just want the unrecorded material you've written; we want you to be Penance's permanent writer."

"Gippal, tell this guy to get lost. They just want to keep using you. They realize now that the band can't make it without you," Rikku urged, hating how confident Pax looked.

"Rik, they haven't made me an offer yet."

Pax watched them silently. Who was this girl? He hadn't really paid her any attention when they'd first come in, but now she had his full attention. When he looked at her, he instantly saw a marketing gimmick. She was young, blonde, pretty, and had a nice figure. Could she sing? Did it matter? It certainly hadn't stopped his former group, Flantastic, from making it big.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Pax asked Gippal.

"No. She's my ex and still a friend."

"What difference does it make who I am?" Rikku wondered.

"The difference is that I want you both. I want Gippal as Penance's writer, and I want to be your new manager."

"What? I can't sing," Rikku protested.

"Doesn't matter. I can market anyone."

"Wait a minute. You dropped me cause I can't sing anymore, but you're willing to take a risk on Rikku, a real amateur?" Gippal asked incredulously.

Pax held up a hand. "Gippal, Penance is known for their sound. It's the most important thing that they have going for them. But, this fresh girl is brand new. I'm going to market her purely based on her looks. I'll make you a star, honey."

"Do you know how sexist you sound?" Gippal asked.

Rikku's mind twirled. She wasn't a feminist, but she believed in equal rights. And what were the odds that she'd ever get a chance again even if she failed? She could feel excitement stirring in her and she needed a major distraction right now. She knew that Yuna and Tidus had reunited. She had told Tidus that he should try to get Yuna back, but deep down, she'd been hoping he realized that she was the one he wanted. Now, she had a chance to show Tidus that he'd chosen wrong. When she became a big star in Spira, he was going to regret his decision.

"Where do I sign?" she asked eagerly.

Gippal sighed. "Hold on, Rikku. You don't sign anything without a lawyer."

"Lawyer? We're friends here, Gippal."

"Remember what they did to me, Rik?"

"I'll get back to you, Mr. Greene, after I talk to a lawyer."

"That's fine. And call me Pax."

* * *

><p>Lulu drove slowly through west Zanarkand. She hadn't seen Chappu in a few days, and thought it would be a good idea to check on him. It was mid September and she was looking forward to returning to college for her final year. She couldn't believe it. She was almost a college graduate. School wouldn't be over for her, though. She intended to go right into law school. She wondered why her life wasn't as on schedule as it should be. She frowned as she made a right turn. If things had gone according to her high school plans, she would at the very least be engaged to Seymour Guado right now. She wasn't in the least bit disappointed about that change in plan. However, she had thought that she would be married when she entered law school and had planned to have her first baby when she finished. She wasn't engaged, but there was still hope.<p>

At first, she'd had a hard time imagining a future with Chappu. He'd seemed immature, brash, and his choice in Darcy as a girlfriend didn't reveal his intelligence. But, he'd always been nice to her, even before it was discovered that he was Wakka's brother. He didn't send her heart racing with excitement or anything, but he would be a stable choice if things between them went that far. She was certain that she wasn't the first woman who had ever been with two brothers before. She froze suddenly and pressed the brake. In fact, wasn't the twin's mother in her predicament? Lulu wasn't married to either brother, but the coincidence couldn't be ignored. The brothers had the same physical build, bronze skin, and wide, white smiles. But, that was where the similarities ended. Wakka was more considerate of other's feelings, but he had a bad tendency to always try to be the one to fix everybody's problems. Chappu was quieter and lacked his brother's confidence, but he didn't try to act like a hero, either. She pulled into the driveway of Auron's house, noticing that the red sports car was parked in the garage.

She got out and smoothed down her dress, admiring the diamond bracelet that she'd received recently as a gift from Chappu. It looked really expensive to her, but he had insisted that it wasn't. She thought he was going to be in credit trouble if he didn't slow down. She'd seen him using a gold card at a restaurant last week. He didn't talk about his college classes that much. She had volunteered to help him, but he'd told her that he had to do some things on his own. She had admired that. She walked up to the front door and knocked. And then she knocked again. It was early afternoon, so someone should be woke. The door finally opened slowly.

"Hey…where've you been hiding…?" she broke off slowly.

Chappu squinted at her through his good eye. The other, his right, was a mess. But, that was small potatoes considering the rest of his condition. He had a big bandage over his left eye, his lips were split, and his left arm was in a sling.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, it's not a big deal. I got robbed," he shrugged, letting her in.

"This is a big deal. You look horrible. I hope you called the police."

_Get real. You want me in a body cast? _

He sat down slowly on the couch, hoping Lulu wasn't about to make a big deal of his bruises. He'd already lied to Auron and now he was lying to her, too. He'd made a delivery for Seymour, and all of the merchandise hadn't been there. He had been surprised. He never counted it himself, just relied on Seymour to make sure a deal was square. One single package had almost cost him his life. He'd been beaten to death and dragged by his ankles to his car, where they'd dumped him and had tossed the gil they owed over his body. When he'd got back to Seymour's, he told him what had happened. Seymour had his butler clean his bruises and basically told him to shut the fuck up. If something had been missing, it was Chappu's fault. He certainly hadn't miscounted anything.

"Please don't worry, Lulu. I'm okay," Chappu insisted, though he wondered if his wrist was broken.

"You've got to be more careful here in Zanarkand, Chappu. There are some really rough areas of this city. I'm surprised they didn't steal your car."

"I wasn't near it. They took my gil and left me on the sidewalk."

"What about school? I hope you don't drop out because of this. You've only just completed your first semester this summer."

If he felt bad about lying to Lulu, he was getting over it fast. The truth was that he had never registered for any classes at the community college. He knew Lulu wanted a college man, so he was pretending to be one. He didn't need it. With the gil he was making as one of Seymour's delivery men, he could retire in a few years in a big way. He wouldn't need anything from anyone again. He certainly wouldn't need to work himself to death in Auron's restaurant. He had to make sure nothing else went wrong. He needed somebody with Seymour's vast connections backing him. He thought it for a moment. Seymour had told him that he'd dated Lulu in high school. It was almost creepy the way she'd been with him, his brother, and Seymour. He wasn't complaining, the sex was the best he'd ever had. But where would the lies end? Strangely, he'd never had to lie to Darcy.

"I won't drop out. I'm going to finish."

"Do you have to work today?"

"No. What are you doing here?"

"I just hadn't heard from you in a few days, not that I'm checking up on you, but ever since the storm…"

"It's okay, Lulu. I like to be checked up on."

* * *

><p>"I know you said you didn't have an appetite, but just try to get this in your system," Mr. Issaru said as he placed the tray gently on the night table beside the bed.<p>

Paine continued to stare at the ceiling. What did she care about eating? Why should she care about getting stronger? Even waking up in the morning had been a disappointment. None of it mattered. Her baby was gone. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to understand it all. She thought about what had happened.

_Paine could hear voices all around her. Where was she? Was she still in the abandoned building? Where was the old bum? She felt fuzzy. Her heavy lids opened slowly. She stared at a white ceiling with bright lights. Lowering her eyes, she focused slowly on Dr. Allen and three other people in medical uniforms that she didn't know. _

"_Hey, Paine. Take it easy. You've been through quite an ordeal, but you're not damaged," Dr. Allen said gently. _

_Then she remembered. Her eyes filled with alarm. _

"_The baby…I passed out while I was giving birth…and…" she gasped._

_Dr. Allen nodded. "We know. An elderly man that had called the paramedics told us he helped deliver the baby."_

"_Where's the baby?"_

_Dr. Allen shook his head. "When the medical personnel finally made their way to you in the building, they found the baby unresponsive."_

"_And?" Paine panicked._

"_They did all they could to revive him, but it was too late. I'm sorry."_

_She had closed her eyes tightly as he went into an explanation of what he'd thought had happened to the baby. She didn't hear anything else. She felt as though she'd fallen into another deep pit of despair. Why did Yevon insist on punishing her? Hadn't she lost enough already? And though she'd never really wanted to be a mother, she'd formed a bond with her unborn baby over the months. _

Mr. Isaaru reached for a tissue from the box and handed it to her. He was at a loss. He didn't recognize this emotional mess of a young woman. The Paine he knew was hard as nails. She didn't do much with her days. She just sat in this room all day and night and silently cried. It was understandable and yet he didn't think it was healthy. He'd insisted on having a small burial for the baby on the farm. When that was done, he'd come here and moved all of the baby's things from Paine's room into the attic. He felt really bad for her. He'd been receiving heartfelt sympathies from the housemates ever since he had explained about the baby. It hadn't really occurred to him until now that they thought he was the father. Paine obviously hadn't told anyone the truth. He wouldn't, either. It would be her decision.

There was a light knock on the bedroom door.

"I'll get rid of them," Mr. Isaaru said, going over to the door and opening it a crack. Wakka awkwardly stood there.

"Hey. I know Paine's not up for it, but Baralai's here…"

"Oh, no. I don't want Paine upset. Besides, I wasn't aware that he knew about…"

"I don't think he do. That's not why he's here."

"Well, if he's visiting, that's fine, but…"

"He brought his baby, and I just wanted to warn you…"

Paine immediately sat up. "His baby? He brought a newborn baby over here?"

"He said that Val went into labor a little early, so he's not fresh out of the hospital. Anyway, I'll make sure he don't bother you. I'll explain…"

"That's okay, Wakka. I'll tell him myself," Paine said, reaching for her robe.

"Paine, you really don't have to force yourself to deal with him," Mr. Isaaru warned, secretly wondering where this burst of energy in her had come from.

Was that all it took? A visit from Baralai Griffin? Were her feelings for him still so strong that she would lie in this bed day in and out for the past six weeks, but as soon as he showed up, she was renewed? He watched her run a brush through her hair and rub her pale cheeks.

"Its okay, Clive. He's dying to show off his baby, so I don't want to be bitter about it."

"Darling…"

"It's okay," she insisted, opening the door and heading for the living room where she could hear excited voices speaking.

She stood in the doorway. Baralai sat in the center of the couch with Rikku on his right and Lulu on his left. Wakka, Datto, and Tidus stood nearby. Yuna was perched on the edge of the coffee table directly in front of him. The girls were obviously cooing over the baby. Gippal, sitting in the recliner, noticed her in the doorway.

"Hey, Paine," he said quietly.

The room suddenly filled with silence as everyone turned to stare at her. Baralai's smile froze. He knew something was going on here, but no one had told him anything. He didn't push it; he just carried Ayden into the living room so everyone could meet him.

Paine nodded, indicating that it was okay. She barely glimpsed Baralai. Her feet carried her slowly to where she could see the baby he was holding. She couldn't take her eyes away. There was little doubt that Baralai was holding his son. The baby had the same smooth chocolate skin, dark eyes, and a small amount of white hair on its head.

"Paine. They told me you weren't feeling well. I hope you get better. This is my son…Ayden," Baralai said, wondering why she was staring at the baby so strangely.

She stared wordlessly at the baby, as he stared back at her.

"Um…why don't you let me take Ayden in the kitchen for a feeding?" Lulu suggested, thinking that seeing the baby might be too much too soon for Paine.

"He had a feeding before we came here."

"Can I hold him?" Paine asked.

Lulu and Yuna exchanged a glance. Mr. Isaaru grimaced.

"I don't see why not," Baralai said, making room for her on the couch.

She sat down next to him as Baralai gently placed the baby in her arms. He looked her over. She looked more than a little wore down. He wondered why Mr. Isaaru was allowing this. It had been months since he'd seen her looking like herself. He looked at the baby. He looked like he was smiling.

"Is he smiling? That's the first time I've seen him do that," Baralai explained.

"I think he is," Rikku said excitedly.

Paine smiled. The baby was smiling at her. And just as suddenly, she was crying.

"Let me take the baby," Lulu said, taking Ayden carefully. "Why don't you go get some rest?"

Paine left the room.

"What's wrong?" Baralai asked no one in particular.

"I think you should go talk to her," Mr. Isaaru said.

Gippal raised an eyebrow. Why didn't Mr. Isaaru just tell Baralai that he and Paine had lost their baby? It was odd sending her ex-lover in to comfort her. Where was this man's balls today? Baralai shrugged and uncomfortably left the living room. He walked across the hall to Mr. Isaaru's bedroom, where he assumed Paine was spending her nights now. He knocked and opened the door gently. He found Paine in the bed, curled up on her side. He closed the door and approached the bed.

"Paine. What's the matter? No one's telling me anything but obviously seeing me has upset you," he said, feeling somewhat claustrophobic in the small bedroom.

She sighed. "Baralai…I've been through an ordeal…"

"Like what? And what does it have to do with me?"

She cleared her throat; sorry she had allowed him to see her cry. "I was pregnant," she muttered.

"What? When?"

"It really doesn't matter. I lost the baby during the storm…"

"Oh," he said, thinking that was why she had married Mr. Isaaru. It all made sense now. "I'm sorry. If someone had told me, I wouldn't have brought Ayden around. Despite everything that's happened between us, I don't want to see you in pain."

"It's okay. It's just still so fresh. You have a beautiful baby. I'm happy for you and Val."

"Thank you. Listen, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"I just don't understand what happened. I know the baby was okay after I had him…" she thought aloud.

"You had a boy, too?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I named him Xander."

"Were you here in the house? How could you have him? Wouldn't it have been too soon for you to be in labor?"

She sighed, wishing she could tell him everything. However, Xander was gone, so it didn't really matter who his father was. There was no point.

"I've talked about it enough. I want to get some rest now."

He nodded. "Okay. Just don't forget that you can call me, Paine."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuna, I hope you don't rush into anything. Just remember that you have some trust issues with Tidus that can't be forgotten in your excitement about getting married," Braska said as he stared at his only child, his only daughter. <em>

"_I'm not going to rush into anything. We're going to have a long engagement. Father, please trust my judgment. There is no other man for me except for Tidus."_

"_Sweetheart, you're so young. How can you possibly know he's the one? Maybe you have yet to meet your true love."_

_She shook her head. What was it going to take to get Braska to understand? Yes, Tidus had made some mistakes. Well, some major mistakes, but she still loved him. She knew that she always would. Her heart couldn't be lying to her. No other boy had ever made her feel like this. _

"_I've met him. And even if I'm wrong, I am human, after all. I'm allowed a few mistakes, too."_

"_Of course you are. But, marriage shouldn't be one of them." _

"_I've already told you that we're going to have a long engagement. We haven't even set a date. I'm going for after graduation."_

_Braska sighed. He wasn't happy, but at least she would be done with her college education. He just didn't believe that Tidus could make his daughter happy. Hadn't he proven that he couldn't over and over again? Braska decided to relax. Yuna would never marry Tidus. Before they graduated, he was certain that she would see his true colors. But until then, he would play the role of the happy father. _

Yuna idly folded her laundry as she took it out of the dryer. She knew her father wasn't happy about her engagement, but what could she do? It wasn't like she and Tidus were rushing things. They had been a couple on and off for the past four years. Tidus had betrayed her in the worst way in the past, but she was willing to give him one more chance. And if he failed again, then she could move on with her life. They had told no one of their engagement yet. With the recent storm and the rebuilding of the city and everything that was happening at the Mika house, they were waiting for the perfect opportunity. It could wait. As long as they knew, that was all that really mattered. They had let it be known that they were back together.

Lulu was cautious, yet happy for her friend. Rikku had been quieter, though Tidus had said he'd told her of his plans and she had agreed. They were taking things extremely slow. It had been six weeks since they'd gotten back together, but they hadn't had sex. They both agreed not to rush back into a physical relationship, though it had been well over a year since they'd last had sex, anyway. She thought their wedding night would be perfect for such an occasion, but her body disagreed. She thought about Paine to distract her mind. She felt bad for her friend, and seeing cute baby Ayden had to be difficult for her.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She squealed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Tidus said.

"I guess I was really daydreaming. I didn't even hear you come down the stairs," she said, folding a dress.

"Daydreaming about me, I hope," he said, his hands still on her waist.

She smiled. "Yes," she said, pretending she didn't feel his fingers on her skin. She was wearing a pair of low waist black sweatpants. "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, thinking that he was going to die if he had to spend another day without touching her.

It had been a pure blessing from Yevon that she had said yes. He had spent a lot of time in Luca thinking about it. He knew her father wasn't happy, but at least he was around to voice his opinion. He knew Jecht would certainly approve of him choosing Yuna as his bride. He froze. Was that the real reason he had proposed? Because Yuna was the only girl his father had ever approved of? And now that Jecht was gone, he was willing to do all the things that would have made him happy?

No. He was glad that Jecht had liked Yuna, but he loved her. There was no other girl in Spira for him. And although they'd tentatively agreed to wait until their wedding night to have sex, he knew there was no way in Spira he could uphold that agreement. At least not without some fulfillment at first. He gently turned her around to face him. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting. She stared up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his lips gently against hers. The kiss began innocent enough, until he pressed her butt against the laundry table. Her tongue slipped inside of his mouth. He picked her up and sat her on the laundry table. He took his shirt off and reached to help her out of hers.

Yuna was about to protest, but the way the sun touched his bare shoulders and abs made her change her mind. He helped her out of her bra, leaning over to join his mouth with hers again. Her fingers pulled the drawstring on his short and they fell around his ankles. He pulled down his boxers and stepped out of both garments until he stood naked before her. He took her sneakers off and reached for the waist of her sweatpants, never taking his eyes off hers. Now, both were naked and dying to surrender to each other. He wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her again. His lips trailed her neck, as she slowly lay back on the table. He pulled her down until her butt hung off the edge of the table and then he entered her. She closed her eyes and softly moaned.

It had been so long. Too long. Their lips and fingers were everywhere. Her lips on his neck, her nails deep into his lower back. Her hands underneath her thighs, supporting her body as they rocked. Her fresh laundry had been knocked onto the floor but neither noticed nor cared. He didn't want it to end, but he knew that it would be over for her soon as he felt her legs clench him tighter. And if that happened, she was going to pull him in, too.

"Tidus…" she moaned, which was usually her way of warning him.

"Wait, Yuna…"

"I can't…"

He felt her climax, and just as he predicted, it forced him to finish as well. He didn't care. He was too busy enjoying the parade of pleasure that flowed through his body. They groaned simultaneously, and then it was over. Someone was thumping down the basement stairs.

"Shit…" Tidus muttered, reaching for his shorts.

Yuna grabbed a towel and wrapped it quickly around her body.

"I'll head them off," Tidus said, running over to the stairs. He ran halfway up and almost collided with Forest.

"Hey. Clive said I could use the washer and dryer," he said.

Tidus, his shirtless body glistening with sweat, was relieved. The house had recently had a meeting about out of room sexual activities, and he didn't need a lecture today.

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes to finish collecting my stuff," he said.

"Okay. I'll wait upstairs," Forest said easily as he stared at the young man.

_I'm coming for that bitch soon. My hands itch constantly. I can't wait to look into her eyes as I squeeze. I'll watch the life flow out of her with the same amount of pleasure you just received. I won't wait forever. I'll finish what I came here for and whoever gets in my way will meet the same fate. _

**End of Ch. 11.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 12**

**Somebody's Watching Me**

"Rik, haven't you told me a million times that my dream of being a celebrity was downright stupid? And the first time a sleazy manager offers you a contract you jump?" Gippal asked.

Rikku concentrated on the fruit salad she was making for tonight's dessert. Ever since Paxwell Greene had wanted to sign her, Gippal had been merciless…and obviously jealous. After all, here she was, a nobody and he'd wanted to sign her immediately. She hadn't had to go through an audition or produce a demo.

"Gippal, I got advice from a lawyer, just like you wanted. What else do you want me to do? Pax says I can be a major star. Why can't you believe him?"

"Are you serious? Because you've never wanted it. When he says he can make you a star, Rik, he's just taking about selling some T & A. He's never even heard you sing. I've never heard you sing. I'm trying to protect you from the industry. It can be a rough place and your Pops won't be there to hold your hand."

"I won't end up on drugs."

"I didn't set out to get on drugs, either. The pressure got to me. They got to me. Don't you see what they did to me as soon as they found out I lost my voice? Did you forget? Now, they want to use me to write the hits for Penance."

"He offered you a lot of gil."

"That's why I didn't tell him to go to hell. And what about college? You think you're going to be able to finish once you sign with Zanarkand Star? I'm sure your Pops won't like that. Have you even told him?"

"Of course not. He's got enough to deal with right now."

"So, you're just going to sign a contract and not tell him?"

"I'm not signing anything. I don't even know why I'm talking about this with you. When you signed your contract with the same company, did you talk to me about it? If I recall correctly, you never told me," Rikku argued, wondering if she should add yogurt or not to the salad.

"I'm just warning you. I wish someone had warned me," Gippal said, limping over to the oven to check his baked Tilapia.

If he needed any more proof that his housemates didn't feel sorry for him, he got it as soon as he checked the dinner list for tonight and saw his name filled in. He didn't know how to prepare anything that wasn't baked. Unless it was a cold sandwich.

"Thank you, Gippal. I promise I'm not even taking that guy seriously."

He closed the oven and turned to face her again. "You can't use the music industry to run away from your problems. Believe me, I know."

"I'm not running from anything," she insisted.

"You're not the least bit upset that Tidus and Yuna are back together?"

"Would it even matter if I was? I mean, the guy just practically strings me along all year while he's in Luca, and then drops the bomb about Yuna on me when he gets back."

"Was it really that much of a surprise? They do have a long history. Maybe you were the only one hoping it would turn into something else."

She sighed as she tossed the big bowl of salad into the fridge. Maybe she had expected more than Tidus had. What was the matter with her? It seemed lately like she was jumping into one rebound relationship after the other. She watched Gippal take the fish out of the oven and place it on the counter. Why wasn't he dating anyone? He'd been back at the Mika house almost a year.

"Why haven't you been trying to find a girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

"Because I have enough to deal with right now. I didn't know you were so anxious to see me making out with some hot babe."

"That's not what I meant."

"Give it time. I just got back on my feet," he said, stirring a big bowl of roasted potatoes. "Do you mind carrying this out to the dining room for me?"

"Okay. I'll let everyone know dinner's ready," she said, taking the bowl and going out to the dining room.

"Is it time to eat?" Tidus asked, coming out of his room.

"Yeah. I was about to let everyone know."

"I'll go see if Gippal needs some help," he said, heading inside of the kitchen.

She set about letting everyone know that dinner was ready. And then she sat at the table to wait. Tidus carried the big dish of Tilapia out and sat it on the table. He sat down across from Rikku.

"This smells good, though I usually don't like fish," he said, looking at the bowl of fresh peas.

"Gippal does a good job with it," she said absently, noticing the passion mark on the side of his neck.

"I wonder what he uses."

"Listen, Tidus, I know you and Yuna are back together like you wanted and everything, but…well…"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

He frowned. "What is it? You can still talk to me, Rikku."

"Later," she said, watching Yuna come out of her room. She sat next to Tidus.

Wakka and Lulu came into the dining room next.

"Fish?" Wakka frowned.

"I do a damn good job with it," Gippal said, limping to the table. Rikku pulled out his chair for him.

Paine, Datto and Mr. Isaaru joined them soon after and then dinner was underway. Everyone soon began animatedly talking about school. Paine listened idly, but she was preoccupied with the subject of her thoughts lately: Baby Ayden. He was such a sweet baby. And then he had smiled at her. And hadn't Baralai said that was the first time he'd smiled? She was in school again with everyone else, but it was more to have something to do during the day than anything else. She wondered if Baralai would let her see him again. She could call him. Would he think she was going crazy? Would he say no? Or worse being told no by Valerie. After all, Ayden was her baby.

* * *

><p>Wakka heard a tap on his door. He looked up from his textbook. Lulu stood there. He was surprised.<p>

"Ya?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Ya. I need a break, anyway. What's up?"

"I should warn you that the subject is probably something you won't want to discuss."

He sighed. "Chappu, huh?"

"Yes. I know that you and he don't get along, but I'm just concerned…"

"We don't get along. What he done now?"

"I don't know anything for sure. I think he's mixed up in some illegal stuff again."

"I wouldn't be surprised. How else could he afford that fancy car? Why you telling me this? You know I don't care."

"I know, but…I guess I was hoping you could put your personal feelings about him aside."

"Personal? What would be personal? Living in Auron's house? Or sleeping with my ex girlfriend?"

"That's right. Ex-girlfriend and this isn't about me. It's about your brother getting in even more trouble than he's ever been in before."

"It's still not my problem, Lu. You can talk to Auron and he might be able to give you some advice…" he said, turning back to his desk.

"You can't really be this cold."

He turned around again. "The hell I can't. You're with my brother, Lu. _My brother_. You used to know when to not cross the line, but I guess Chappu done told you so many sob stories…"

"I…I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Wakka."

"You shouldn't be asking me for nothing."

"I guess you're right. I made a mistake," she said, turning to leave.

He watched her leave and then he sighed deeply, closing the textbook. There was no way he was going to finish reading his chapter now. What did Lulu expect him to do? Chappu was his own man. She was in the doorway again.

"There's just one more thing and maybe it really is the truth…I don't know…" she trailed off.

"What is it? Why do you act like you're scared to talk to me? We've been through a lot, Lu."

She nodded. "Chappu implied that the woman who raised him on Kilika forced him to have sex with her."

Wakka's eyes widened. "Bullshit. He's playing with your heartstrings. He never told me or Auron nothing like that."

"Is that really something that would be easy to tell other men?"

"No. But, why would you tell it to a woman? It makes you seem kind of wimpy. Anyway, I wouldn't believe nothing that comes out of his mouth."

Lulu nodded and left again, closing the door behind her. Wakka took out his phone and called Auron. He relayed everything that Lulu had told him. Auron was silent for a long time.

"I think he's involved with Seymour Guado again. I saw him driving through the neighborhood the other day," he finally said.

"Then it all makes sense. If he's selling drugs for Seymour again…you gotta throw him out of your house, Auron."

"No need. He moved out this morning, claiming he found an apartment, but he wouldn't tell me where. He's really going to jail if he gets caught again. They don't play games about third strikes here. I guess I'd rather see him in jail than dead. He's too naïve to know what he's getting into with Seymour. I tried to explain it to him. I gave him the hard straight facts, but he insisted that he knew what he was doing."

"I don't want Lulu going down with him. He's told her a lot of lies and I don't know why she believes him."

"It's called the sympathy card, Wakka. She feels sorry for him. I don't want you involved. I'll see what I can find out and stay up on the situation, but you stay clear."

"No need to worry. I'm not going to jail for Chappu."

"Good. Cause I think that's where he's heading."

* * *

><p>"I'll put the baby down for his afternoon nap," Miss Newberry said, carrying the baby upstairs.<p>

"That's fine. I'll be down here if you need anything," Val said, preparing to go into the living room area and having a cup of afternoon tea.

She had just taken the baby for a visit to her parents. As she waited for the maid to bring her tea, she wondered what she had gotten into. It was a lot of work being a mother. She had to go to doctor appointments, photo sessions, and visits to the family. Baralai's maternal grandparents had flown in from Bevelle to see their new great grandson. Val had been relieved when they finally left. His grandmother, Angele, kept asking her questions about the birth. She silently thought about it all as she watched the maid place the tray holding the teapot and cups on the coffee table. She dismissed her and took off her heels, something she knew Primrose wouldn't approve of.

"Darling, how many times do I have to tell you about walking around without shoes? It's just not proper. Leave it for the bedroom," Primrose lectured, entering the room and taking a seat across from her.

Val obediently slid her feet back into her heels. "I've been on my feet all day," she explained.

"Why?" Primrose asked, pouring a cup of tea.

"I gave Ayden his morning bottle," she began to explain as Primrose shook her head disapprovingly.

"You have to let Miss Newberry do her job. That's why she's here. I know you're not the sentimental type that thinks you're bonding with the baby. There are plenty of other ways to bond with him later when he's old enough to remember it."

"I know, but Baralai insists…"

"He doesn't know anything about it. You let me have a word with him. He's always had this fantasy about being some type of close, warm family. I think he used to watch too many sitcoms as a child. Anyway, get all the rest that you need. You'll be useless to him and Ayden otherwise."

Val stared at her for a long moment. She wondered if she could confide in her completely. She weighed the outcome in her mind. Primrose could tell Baralai to divorce her for trying to deceive them into thinking she'd given birth to the Griffin heir. Or, she could be sympathetic about the loss of her grandchild and gladly embrace Ayden who had lost his mother. And no one knew. No one would ever find out.

"I have to get prepared to go to a fundraiser at Zuke Memorial. Would you like to come along?" Primrose asked, setting her cup down delicately.

"No. Thank you, but I think I'm just going to relax this afternoon until Baralai returns."

Primrose nodded and left the room.

Val sipped her tea as the butler, Timmons, came to the doorway. "Mrs. Griffin?"

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor. Paine Isaaru."

Val frowned. "Send her in," she said, though she was wondering why Paine was at the mansion.

Paine came to the doorway. She was more than a little disappointed that Baralai wasn't home. She held a small bag in her hands.

"Paine, how nice to see you again. Come in and have a seat," Val invited.

Paine nodded and entered the lavishly decorated room. She glanced around the room absently thinking that the lower half of the Mika house could fit in it. She glanced at Val's outfit which consisted of a dark gray knee length dress. She wore sparkling diamond studs in her ears. As she sipped her tea, Paine noticed the enormous diamond on her finger again. She wondered how difficult it was to pretend day in and out that you were someone important.

"I thought Baralai would be here, too. I wanted to give you both a gift for the baby," she explained.

"Oh! You know, I completely forgot that you have a baby, too. We should have gotten you something," Val said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay. I don't have a baby. He died," she said quietly, grateful that Baralai hadn't told her anything.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and yet you brought our baby a gift. It must have been difficult for you."

Paine nodded. "It was, but I'm healing. And when I saw Ayden…"

"You saw Ayden?"

"Yeah. Baralai brought him to the Mika house and introduced him to everyone. He's really cute."

"Yes," Val agreed, though she was silently seething.

How dare Baralai introduce the baby without her? He still hadn't properly introduced her to his former housemates at the Mika house and they'd been married almost a year. It was like he was trying to pretend she didn't exist for them.

"Well, I won't stay long; unless Ayden is woke…I'd love to see him again."

"He's napping right now, but you can visit him anytime you like."

"He's very big for a premature baby, but healthy."

"Yes. We were lucky. If you don't mind my asking, and it's okay if it's too difficult for you, but how did you lose your baby? I mean, you were almost there the last time I saw you…"

"I went into labor the night of the storm. It was crazy for me to be out that night. It was dark and the storm was just beginning when I found shelter in some abandoned building. I was sure he was fine…"

"He?"

"Yeah. It was a boy. I was sure he was fine and I was exhausted, so I guess I passed out…the doctor said he was underdeveloped…I still don't understand that, but I guess we must have missed something."

"Paine. What are you doing here?" they heard and saw Baralai standing in the doorway.

"I brought Ayden a gift," she said, holding up the small bag.

"That was kind of you. Thank you. Are you okay? You look pale," he said to Val as he kissed her cheek.

Val nodded stiffly. It had to be a weird coincidence. There was no way that Paine could have been the woman she'd mistaken for dead. It just couldn't be. She watched Paine had Baralai the gift.

"I'm going to take right up to his room," he told her.

"Can I go with you? I know he's napping, but I just wanted to see him again."

"Sure. Val, are you coming along?"

"I'll stay here," she said, her mind a million miles away.

She almost dropped her teacup as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Ayden. She had thought that it was a mere coincidence that he bore a resemblance to Baralai. It was no coincidence after all. He _was _his son. And she knew now without a doubt that Paine was his mother. She had told Paine that she could visit Ayden anytime that she wanted, but now she knew that after today she was never going to see her son again.

* * *

><p>"Again, Majestic, we really appreciate you letting us stay. We'll be out of your hair in no time," Cid promised for the millionth time.<p>

Hurricane Demi had done its job on the western section of the city. The Zaon apartments hadn't survived its destruction, but its lucky tenants had made it out alive.

"Really, Cid, any person with decency would have done the same thing. And with Lulu away at college and living on her own, I have the space. You and Brother don't have to rush anything. My home is your home," Majestic said easily enough.

What a difference six weeks could make. She had forgotten what it was like to live with one man, let alone two. Brother was in what had been Lulu's room and Cid had taken the guest bedroom. None of their furniture had made it. That was probably a blessing from Yevon.

"We don't want to wear out the welcome mat. As soon as my insurance company pays up…" Cid trailed off.

"Cid, really, it's okay. I have to go open the bakery. I'll be home late this afternoon as usual. I'll see you and Brother then," Majestic said, picking up her purse.

It was early, barely seven.

Cid nodded as he sipped a cup of coffee. He walked over to the front door to watch Majestic leaving. He felt silly. It had been almost twenty years since he'd felt this way about a woman. He didn't honestly think women like Majestic still existed. She was thoughtful, giving, compassionate, and kind. Why had her husband walked away? Was there something hidden beneath the surface? He didn't have time to dwell on it because Brother's intense coughing drew his attention to the living room. They had brought down the television from Lulu's bedroom.

"You coming down with something?" Cid asked.

Brother shook his head. "Nah."

But, two days later, he had a very bad early fall cold. Majestic made a big fuss over him: bringing him blankets, fixing him soup, and giving him cold medication. Cid was only slightly amused. He never fussed over his kids when they were sick. He always insisted that they tough it out. Majestic entered the kitchen to refill Brother's soup bowl. Cid was at one of the marble counters, studying a recipe for rack of lamb.

"I wish you wouldn't baby him. He needs to be a man," he grumbled.

"I'm not. I'm just making sure he overcomes his sickness," she said easily, ladling more soup into the bowl.

"It's a test of the body. He'll win when he stops trying to act helpless."

"It's not an act, Cid. Honestly, haven't you ever had a cold before?"

"No. I take plenty of vitamins and I don't go near my kids when they're sick."

"You're heartless. When someone is sick, they need compassion and understanding."

Cid shook his head. It was a fight and Brother had to decide if he were going to let his body win. He watched Majestic leave with the soup. He followed her and stood at the entrance to the living room, refusing to go any further. Brother smiled at her gratefully. Cid didn't like it. He didn't want the boy to get any ideas or feelings for Majestic. After all, he hadn't even been able to ask her out on a date yet. And even here, in her house, he had kept things at arm's length. He had trusted a woman before to be there for him and his kids and she had let him down. Of course, it hadn't been her fault that she had an incurable disease, but he blamed her nonetheless.

"Now, try to get some rest. I'm going to get some aspirin," Majestic said, returning to the hall.

She noticed the look of disapproval on Cid's face. Well, that was too bad. She wasn't about to allow someone to lie sick and miserable in her house and not tend to them. And she liked Brother. He was as sweet and fragile as a little boy. She went to retrieve the aspirin from the medicine cabinet. She stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"And another thing, Cid. If I am babying Brother, I must have picked up the habit from you," she said quietly.

"What?"

"You baby him, refusing to make him grow up."

"If this about him watching TV all day, then…"

"Not just the television, but being a hermit all together. Why don't you encourage him to spend time with people his own age? Why do you still fix him lunch? Brother does very little for himself except go to the bathroom and wash."

"Are you done? Or do you want to finish telling me what a horrible father I am?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I simply said you allow it. Why?"

"I told you we were going to be out of your hair soon enough, but now you think you know my kid enough to tell me how to raise him?"

"You haven't been raising him, that's my point. You let him do whatever he wants, just like someone would do with an over energized child. You don't teach him how to be an adult, and I think…"

"Wanna know what I think?" Cid asked dangerously as the doorbell rang.

"Who can that be?" Majestic wondered aloud as she went out to the hall to open the door.

"Hello. How are you today?" Braska asked.

"Oh, Braska…"

"Is it a bad time?"

"No. Please come in."

Braska entered cautiously. "I'm actually here to see Cid."

"He's in the kitchen. First door on the left."

Braska started down the hall. He made no actual comments to Majestic about the living arrangements, though he didn't approve. He had offered Cid and Brother a place to live, but it seemed to him that Cid had _wanted _to live here. And it seemed to be taking him forever to find another apartment. He found Cid leaning against one of the counters, his arms folded.

"Cid," he greeted.

"Today's really not a good day, Braska."

"I know Brother's sick. That's not why I'm here. I've got an announcement. Yuna's engaged."

Cid raised an eyebrow. "She is? Teenan proposed?"

Braska shook his head regretfully. "No. They broke up. Tidus proposed. This happened weeks ago, but I didn't say anything because I was hoping she would realize it was a mistake."

Cid couldn't help grinning. It was always a delight to see signs of his sister in Yuna. And Jacinda had been very rebellious.

"If that's what she wants, Braska, you won't be able to stop her."

"I know, so I'm preparing to welcome Tidus as my son in law. You know how I feel about him since that thing with Rikku…"

Cid nodded. "He wasn't the only one at fault," he said, very happy that Tidus didn't want his daughter.

Majestic had gone to the living room to give Brother his aspirin.

"Do you think that I hold Brother back from growing up?" Cid asked suddenly.

"What? It's hard for me to imagine Brother growing up."

"That's my point," Cid said miserably.

* * *

><p>Yuna tiptoed out into the hall. She and Tidus had agreed that there would be no more sex until the wedding, but it was becoming a very difficult task. She pulled the door closed to her room quietly. It wasn't very late, only after one, but the house was quiet. She walked down the hall to Tidus' room and tried his doorknob. It was unlocked. She opened it quietly and slid inside. In the moonlight, she slowly walked over to his bed. To her surprise, he wasn't in the bed. She felt her heart beat pick up. Where was he? Was he upstairs in Rikku's room? She felt herself becoming angry. They were engaged to be married now. She was not about to be made a fool. She left the room and started for the staircase.<p>

"Yuna? Where are you going?" she heard Tidus ask and turned.

He stood in the hall wearing a jacket and holding his keys.

"Where've you been?" she asked.

"Over at the house. I go there to check on the place."

"In the middle of the night?" she asked suspiciously.

"I left around eleven and hung out for awhile. Why are you going upstairs at this hour?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why would I be upstairs…really, Yuna. I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do. I was really just looking for you anywhere."

"Well, here I am. And why are you looking for me in the middle of the night?"

"I…um…just had a weird dream, that's all," she lied.

"Well, I need a snack. Come with me while I tell you something weird that I learned tonight," he said, taking her hand and walking to the kitchen.

She perched on one of the counters, slightly disappointed, but relieved also. She didn't want to be the one to break their rule. She watched Tidus set about making a sandwich.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know how you've been saying that guy Forest is weird for awhile now," he began.

She nodded. "He is."

"He got even weirder tonight. I saw his truck following me to the house."

"Why would he be following you?"

"I don't know. I think he realized I saw him and he got off on a different exit."

"I told you I think he's been watching this house since he showed up."

"But why? Is he following just me or everyone?"

"Why is he following any of us? Do you think he's an undercover cop or something?"

"We haven't done anything. Unless Mr. Isaaru has done something illegal."

"Maybe," Tidus said, thinking that there was something about the stranger that didn't set well with him.

"Have you settled things with your father's company?"

"Strangely, they said that my Dad had everything set up in the event that something happened to him. He knew I didn't want to be involved. His foreman, Duchovny, is in charge for now. When they complete the mini mall project, I'll be informed. There's really nothing I need to do right now. I'm glad."

"Me, too. Besides, you have a wedding to plan."

"Summer's a long way off. We have plenty of time. I was thinking we should tell the housemates soon."

"But, I thought you wanted to keep it secret for now."

"I did, but they'll wonder why you're wearing this…" he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a small jewelry box.

"Tidus!" she squealed as he opened the box.

It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a square cut pink diamond surrounded by white diamond clusters. He held her hand and placed it on her finger. He watched her as she admired it.

"I've never seen a ring like this before," she said absently.

He smiled gently and said nothing. It wasn't likely that she would again. He had gone through great lengths to describe it to a jeweler. It was important that it be perfect. He had used his memory to describe his mother's ring. He would never forgive Darcy for whatever she had done with the original.

Yuna kissed him.

He eagerly responded, forgetting his sandwich.

She helped him out his jacket.

"I think Datto's still watching TV," he warned her.

She grinned. "He could come into the kitchen at any moment for a snack."

His hands pushed her gown up her thighs. "He'll probably catch us," he agreed.

"Probably," she said, giddy at the idea of being caught as she unbuttoned his jeans.

"Or Gippal," he said, feeling his excitement grow.

Yuna had to admit that she had been very excited the afternoon they'd had sex in the basement. It was almost out in the open. Any of their housemates could have discovered them. Forest had almost caught them. She had been terrified, and yet, felt strangely exhilarated. Now, the thought that either Datto or Gippal could walk in on them set her on fire.

"Not on the counter," she warned Tidus as she stood there naked.

"Okay," he agreed, also naked, as he lay on his back on the cold linoleum. He beckoned her.

"Okay," she said, turning off the light switch.

Down the street, exiting his brown truck, Forest lit a cigarette. He had been made tonight. It wouldn't happen again. He would ditch the truck. He knew that Tidus was leading him to the one place he was dying to find out about. He'd followed him there before and sat across the street watching. He'd tried to return on his own, but had mixed up the streets. He was running low on time. He never stayed in one city this long before. But, he was certain that this was the city, at long last. It's amazing how people are unwilling to provide the information that was needed until their lives depended on it. In the Calm Lands of all places, he had finally come across someone willing to talk. Well, he persuaded them to talk. And he had a feeling that he was going to have to persuade someone at the Mika house to talk soon.

**End of Ch. 12. **


	13. Chapter 13

**All Bets Are Off V: Chapter 13**

**Al Bhed Matchmakers**

Talynda talked a mile a minute as she accompanied Paine somewhere. Paine barely listened; she was determined to get to her destination: Griffin mansion. She lit a cigarette and cracked the driver's door window. The Zanarkand air had kept its promise to be more than a little chilly. She and Talynda had just left the college campus. She was giving Talynda a ride to her studio apartment in the east. She was having car problems. Paine didn't mind. It gave her an excuse to cruise the city and drop casually by the mansion on her way back to the Mika house.

"So…I'm thinking about breaking up with Wakka. I just don't want to be the one to do it. I mean, I've been waiting for him for so long. How could I have known it wouldn't work out?" Talynda complained, wishing the heat worked in Paine's old car.

"Because he never wanted to go out with you. It's always been about friendly sex with Wakka," Paine said, keeping an eye on the freeway traffic.

"Well, why didn't he want to go out with me? What's wrong with me?"

Paine thought that perhaps Wakka wanted a woman with some compassion and sympathy. After all, Talynda was supposedly her best friend and she hadn't even mentioned the loss of her precious baby. All she cared about was herself.

"Nothing's wrong with you, but maybe he knew all along that it wouldn't work."

"Maybe. I was sorry to learn about your baby. How come you didn't even tell me you were pregnant?"

"Thanks. You know I'm a private person. I don't believe in sharing information that will eventually be more than obvious. Who told you, anyway?"

"Mr. Isaaru did. I called for you a few weeks ago, and he told me."

Paine made no comment. It had been almost four months since she'd lost the baby. She'd seen Talynda numerous times since then and the girl hadn't said one word. Now, she expected Paine to lend a concerned ear about her problems with Wakka.

"Wakka said you guys are all going out to dinner this weekend for Tidus' birthday. I almost asked him who was going to pay our share of the bill. I'm not supposed to say anything but Wakka wiped out his savings to help his uncle pay off some debts. Can you believe that? Didn't he think about his future?"

"I think that was very nice of him to do that for his uncle," Paine said, glad that there were still families out there that still looked out for each other.

"It was nice, but also really dumb. I mean the cleaning out his bank account part. He could have just given his uncle some gil and left some for himself. We haven't been out anywhere nice in months. He knows I'm paying my own tuition, so I can't pay for anything. I don't get it."

"You guys have been out. We went to Anthony's Steak House for Wakka's birthday," Paine reminded her as she turned into the apartment complex. "I guess you're lucky. I heard a lot of places in this section of the city got wiped out by the storm."

Talynda nodded as she gathered her things. "Yeah, but they've been doing a lot of rebuilding since then. I'll call you later."

"Okay," Paine said, watching her go inside and then heading back to the freeway.

She couldn't wait to spend time with Baby Ayden this afternoon. She thought about calling Baralai to make sure that he was home. She didn't want to run into Mrs. Griffin or Val. But, Val had said she could see the baby any time that she wanted. She decided to call Baralai, anyway.

"This is Baralai," he answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Baralai. It's Paine."

He hesitated. "Paine? How've you been?"

"Fine. Listen, I'm out in the city and was wondering if I could come by to see Ayden…"

"Didn't you see him yesterday? Val said that you came by."

"I did, but like I said, I'm out…"

"Well, we're not at home actually."

"Will you be out long?"

"Today's not a good day for a visit, Paine."

"Why? Is the baby sick?"

"No…" he trailed off and hesitated again.

He didn't really want to voice his concerns. His parents, as well as Val, were becoming more than a little annoyed with Paine's visits. They didn't think it was healthy. He'd tried to explain to them that she had recently lost her own baby, and just wanted to be around the baby. They hadn't really cared. They felt that she shouldn't become attached to a baby that wasn't hers.

"If you don't want me to come by to see him, just say so," Paine replied with irritation.

"It's not that we don't want you to see him, I'm just concerned about you. I don't want you to be overwhelmed spending so much time with Ayden after you've gone through a painful loss."

"I've had nothing but painful losses in my life. I feel a certain connection with Ayden. I can't explain it."

"That's what I'm talking about, Paine. There is no connection with Ayden. He's just a baby you've gotten used to seeing."

"So are you telling me I can't see him anymore?"

"I think…that it will be in everyone's best interests if you didn't come by for a while."

"Fine," Paine said, angrily hanging up.

The phone began to ring again immediately. She knew it was Baralai calling back, but she was done talking. She lit another cigarette and took the exit closest to the Mika house. She had some reading to do for her political science class, anyway. She drove slowly down the dead end street and parked. She got out and quickly walked up the steps to the front door. It wasn't locked. She scowled. Hadn't she told her housemates hundreds of times that Zanarkand was not without its thieves? She went into her old bedroom and put her books on her desk. She often didn't return to Mr. Isaaru's bedroom until after dinner. She was thinking a lot about being married lately. What was the point when the reason behind it no longer existed? She didn't love Clive, and she knew he didn't love her. He had thought that he was being noble by marrying her.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone been smoking in the house?" Mr. Isaaru asked as he sprinkled basil and oregano into his spaghetti sauce.<p>

Lulu debated how to answer. She knew that Wakka occasionally had a smoke at night in his room. She didn't feel like ratting him out tonight, though. Even if he refused to do anything to keep his brother from getting into trouble. She was worried about Chappu. If he was really involved with Seymour again, he was in way over his head. Seymour didn't care about authority. He thought he was above it.

"I think its Paine. You know, confidentially, Lulu, I've been thinking about asking for a divorce," Mr. Isaaru said as he stirred the sauce.

Lulu's mouth dropped open. "What? You would divorce her after she's lost the baby?"

"It sounds as though I'm being cruel, and I wish I could tell you everything. But, Paine hasn't really been acting like a wife, even before she lost the baby."

"Then why did you marry her? Because of the baby?"

"Yes. I wanted to do the right thing, and she seemed appreciative. But now, she doesn't want to do anything except chain smoke and obsess over Baralai's baby."

"He is a cutie. Well, we're back in college now. Maybe that'll give her something else to concentrate on. I thought you said you were going to take her on a honeymoon. Maybe you should."

"I would, if I thought it would help. But, like you said, the semester just started. Maybe we can go for the Christmas break."

Wakka entered the kitchen.

He walked over the guys' fridge and took out a beer.

"Hey, Wakka, it's Friday night. Got a hot date?" Mr. Isaaru smiled.

"Nope. Just going to kick back and watch some horror movies."

Lulu tried not to act interested. It was no secret that she loved horror movies.

"Well, kids, as you know, it's Friday. The night you're responsible for your own dinner," Mr. Isaaru warned.

"Why you making sauce?" Wakka couldn't help asking.

"This is for tomorrow night's dinner."

Wakka shrugged. He was set. "Well, I'm going to be in the living room."

"What are you watching?" Lulu couldn't help asking.

"_Attack of the Dark Flan. _I just bought it. After that, I'm watching _Basilisk's Return. _Wanna watch with me?"

She shrugged. "I guess I could check it out."

"You don't got plans?"

"Nope," she said, following him to the living room. "You're really set up here."

"Ya. Come and join me," he said, plopping down on a bean bag he had placed in front of the couch. He patted the extra one next to him.

"Why do you have two bean bags?" she said, looking at the spread that covered the coffee table: deli sandwiches, chips, cookies, cheese and crackers.

"I was gonna use the other one for my feet," he shrugged, starting the movie.

They got settled into their movie and lost track of time. Wakka ate a cookie and side glanced Lulu. It was just like old times. Him and her sitting in the semi dark watching blood and gore and silly plotlines. Any other girl would have been grossed out or afraid to watch someone's skin being peeled from their back. But, Lulu was completely engrossed.

"Listen, Lu, this is off subject, but I did go see Seymour," Wakka said quietly.

"Pause the movie. What did he say? Did he admit that Chappu was working for him?"

Wakka paused the movie. "Ya. He actually bragged about it."

Lulu shook her head. "I knew it! And he's been lying to me for months!"

"I know I can't tell you what to do, but I want you to steer clear of that situation, Lu. You got too much going to lose it because of all that."

Lulu nodded. She was going to do more than steer clear. She was going to get rid of the source. She was tired of the lies. And what for? Did Chappu think she was so gullible that she really thought he made big bucks working at an auto part store?

She sighed. "That's not all. He's been lying to me about everything. When he got his GED, he told me that he had registered at the community college. I went there a few weeks ago to see if he needed anything, and they told me he never registered. I can't deal with all these lies, Wakka. And now he's lying about working with Seymour, doing something illegal, no doubt. I'm going to end it."

"You gonna to break up with him just like that?" Wakka asked cautiously, though he was more than overjoyed to hear it.

"It's not just that. I don't love him. I never did. I don't see a future for us."

Wakka ate another cookie silently. "I don't see one for me and Talynda, either. We're about done. She's been acting pissy ever since I cleaned out my bank account to help Auron."

"You gave all of your gil to your uncle?"

"He made some bad investments and the restaurant was at stake, so I gave him my gil to save it. No big deal. Talynda thinks it was stupid to give him everything I had."

"Oh, Wakka, that was so generous of you. Your uncle is lucky to have you. You have a big heart," Lulu said, beaming at him.

"I knew you wouldn't think it was stupid."

"Of course not. It's never stupid to help someone you care about," she said, squeezing his hand gently and kissing his cheek.

"We better get back to the movie," he said.

"No wonder you're not answering your phone. You're in here practically making out with my brother," they heard Chappu say from the doorway.

Wakka stood up immediately.

"I wasn't doing any such thing," Lulu said, struggling to get out of her bag. Wakka helped her.

"I need to talk to you," Chappu demanded.

"I need to talk to you, too."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Lu," Wakka said, glaring at his brother as he made his way out to the hall.

Chappu waited until he was out of sight.

"Is this why you won't move out of here? Because he's here?" he demanded, his arms crossed.

"I won't move out because I choose where I want to live."

"Never mind this right now. I've been calling you because I need you to keep a few things for me here in your room."

"What kind of things?"

"Private things in unopened packages. Just for a few days."

"Things that Seymour might have given you? Drugs?"

"Why do you keep bringing up Seymour?"

"Why don't you take your stuff to Auron's?"

"He won't keep it. Are you going to keep it until I come to get it around one or not?"

"No. I know you've been lying to me about working in the auto store, Chappu. I also know you never registered for college, either."

"So? I told a few stupid lies to try to impress you."

"Fine, tell me the truth now. Are you involved with Seymour again?"

"I can't talk about my work."

"Well, you won't have to worry about talking to me about it. I'm done. It's over."

"What the hell do you mean it's over?"

"Like I said. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"Why? Cause you want to get back with Wakka?"

"No. Because I don't really see anything for us. I don't love you…"

"It's him, right? Well, we're not ending a damn thing until I say so. And you're gonna keep my packages until I return."

"No, I'm not. I told you…"

He moved swiftly into the living room and grabbed her upper arm roughly.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"You got to learn to do what I say, Lulu? Didn't I tell you that I'm the man in my relationships?"

"Chappu, you got like two seconds to let her go," Wakka warned dangerously from the doorway.

"This is between me and Lulu. Get lost."

Wakka didn't answer. He gave Lulu a warning nod and she moved out of the way quickly before he punched his brother in the face. Chappu retaliated, and soon a scuffle broke out. Lulu ran to the hall.

"Mr. Isaaru, please come quickly!"

Mr. Isaaru, with Datto on his heels, came running down the hallway.

"Hey, what's going on here? We don't fight here," Mr. Isaaru said, standing hesitantly in the doorway.

In all of his years as a guidance counselor and a teacher, he had never tried to intervene in a fight. He wasn't even sure how to break it up, anyway. Too enraged, well muscled, young men were throwing vicious blows at each other.

Datto didn't hesitate. He got between the brothers easily enough, since it looked like Wakka was dealing the most damage, anyway.

"That's enough," Mr. Isaaru declared. "Lulu, you probably better call an ambulance."

Chappu struggled to his feet, slowly, painfully. He wasn't about to wait around for an ambulance, even though it felt like his nose might be broken. His ribs didn't feel much better, but he couldn't help but smile at Wakka's battered eye. His nose dripping blood, and clutching his ribs, he stumbled toward the hall. He looked at Lulu, her big scarlet eyes frightened, and silently beckoned her to come with him. She didn't say anything, but she didn't assist him. She, like the rest of the residents, hurried to Wakka's side. He left the house.

"Wakka, is that guy going to be a problem?" Mr. Isaaru asked. "I know he's a former resident, and never game me any problems, but…"

"I don't think so."

"I'm not so sure, Wakka. You didn't see the look in his eye when he held me. He looked crazy," Lulu said, guiding him back to the couch so she could tend to his injuries.

"What's going on here?" Paine asked from the doorway.

"Wakka just got through kicking Chappu's ass!" Datto bragged enthusiastically.

"What?"

"No. We had a fight. That's it," Wakka said, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

He had known that Chappu's ego had been bruised as well as his skin tonight. He was going to have to watch his back in the weeks to come. Chappu was a loose cannon, but he was certain that he wouldn't be showing his face around the Mika house anymore.

* * *

><p>"And after I left the clinic, I was clean. And I've been clean ever since," Tidus said, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.<p>

For the past three hours, he'd told Yuna his complete story for the first time. He was more than a little worried about how it would make him look to her, but if she was going to be his wife, she should know everything about him. He hadn't been proud of his Luca behavior, but he had done it.

"So, when your family moved here, you had just left the clinic?" Yuna asked, her chin resting comfortably on a pillow.

"Yeah. My Dad got offered a big construction job here and so we moved. I haven't touched any drugs since I left Luca."

Yuna didn't know what to say or how to feel. She appreciated Tidus finally trusting her enough to tell her everything about him. The good, the bad, and the ugly. But, some of it was so ugly. And so bad. She didn't know how Darcy had put up with so much from him in Luca. Or why she was still so in love with him? Tidus had freely admitted that he had never been faithful to the girl. Or any girl, really. She wondered where this came from. Surely seeing his own father married for a number of years couldn't have made him afraid of commitment?

"Why? Why all the girls?"

He groaned. "Yuna, I told you once before that sex is different for boys. For me, and probably most teenage boys, it's all about conquest. The more you have, the more confidence you gain. And when they practically throw it at you…"

"Not all girls are so sentimental about sex and love, you know."

"I know. They have a name for those…"

"Don't you dare say whore. It could be about conquest for women, too. Why wouldn't a woman feel more desirable and beautiful if she could sleep with any man she wanted?"

"There's nothing wrong with her feeling beautiful and desirable…but at the end of the day…"

"Why is everything such a double standard?"

"Because it is. Even you used to tease your high school days away. Now, if you had been sleeping with all of those guys that you went out on dates with…"

"What? I'd be a whore, right?"

"I was more than surprised when you told me you were a virgin, actually."

"It was just a game, Tidus. It did give me a bit of power until I realized they didn't really like me."

He propped on an elbow and stared at her. "It might have been about a game, but I can assure that two or more Abes already had crushes on you, anyway."

"Did they tell you that?"

"Do you care?"

"Was Letty one of the guys that already liked me?"

Tidus frowned slightly. What difference did it make now? He didn't want to talk about the Abes. He'd decided to end this day with soul baring truth.

"I was one of the guys that already liked you," he said, trailing the length of arm with his finger.

"You did? When we first met, right?"

"No."

"Knock, knock. Hey guys, get dressed. We're going out for Tidus' birthday in an hour," Datto said, standing in the doorway of Yuna's room.

"Who came up with that?" Tidus asked, sitting up on the bed.

Datto shrugged. "Mr. Isaaru's trying to start a tradition. One hour."

**At O'aka's Pizzeria….**

"Thanks for choosing such a classy place for dinner, Tidus," Mr. Isaaru said, noticing the number of families with small children and young adults that milled about the crowded restaurant.

Tidus shrugged. "You said it was my choice and I love pizza."

"And they have the best pizza here," Yuna added.

Wakka, although still shaken from his fight two days ago was more than happy to be celebrating a close friend's birthday. He hadn't invited Talynda. It was time to get used to life again without her. No one had asked him where she was. Lulu sat on his left at the long table. As soon as everyone's order had been placed, the group dissolved into private conversations. He turned to Lulu.

"Have you heard from Chappu?"

She shook her head. "No. Not one word."

He nodded. Although he was glad that his brother wasn't harassing Lulu, he still knew he had better keep his guard.

"How's your eye?" she asked.

"I'll survive. Thanks for looking after me."

"It's no problem. Is that a ring on Yuna's finger?"

The table grew eerily quiet as all eyes turned to see what Lulu was talking about. Indeed, a sparkling ring sat on the girl in question's finger. She put her hands in her lap, but the damage was done.

"Its okay, Yuna. It's time we told everyone. We're engaged," Tidus said.

"Really?" Datto asked.

Rikku simply stared. She had anticipated this and yet, a tiny part of her still held out some small hope that Tidus would realize that he had made a mistake. It wouldn't be the first time in Spiran history that a boy had thought he was in love with the wrong girl. It was final now. Yuna had him back and from what it seemed: permanently.

While everyone congratulated them, Yuna noticed her cousin's silence. Surely, Rikku had seen this coming somewhere down the line. She finally caught her eye. After what seemed an eternity, the other girl nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Where's Paine?" Gippal asked, reaching for a breadstick from the basket.

"She…uh…didn't really feel up to celebrating. I think she has a headache," Mr. Isaaru explained apologetically.

Actually, he didn't know where Paine was. The only thing that he knew was that he wanted out of his marital situation. What did she think he was made of? They hadn't made love once since she'd lost the baby and that was almost four months ago. He gave the sexy hostess, LeBlanc, an appreciative look. He had always thought she looked older than her age. He wondered who she was keeping company with these days.

The gang headed back to the Mika house after Tidus opened a few gifts and ate a slice of birthday cake. He entered the house behind the others, thinking he had enjoyed the day even though it was the first of many birthdays that he would have without his parents.

"I'm glad you guys are back. I hate to keep bothering you, but you're my only neighbor. Oh. It looks like I'm interrupting a celebration," Forest said, watching a girl carry in a birthday cake, others held presents and balloons.

Mr. Isaaru turned to him. "Yes. Today is Tidus' birthday. We're just wrapping up. What brings you by?"

Forest shrugged. "Nothing really. It's a Saturday night and we're about the same age, so I was wondering what your plans were for tonight."

Mr. Isaaru was intrigued. He had never had close friends his age. A few acquaintances, but no one that took the time to really get to know him outside of work.

"Let me get settled in quickly, check on the missus, and we can go out for a few beers."

"Sounds good."

"Just wait for me in the living room."

"Okay," Forest said, walking into the living room and sitting down alone.

He looked around. This really was a nice house. It had taken him quite some time to work his way around the city. His dark eyes narrowed as he listened to the housemates' chatter from the dining room. One of them was the person he'd been looking for. The information hadn't come easy. He absently scratched his itchy beard wishing he didn't have to wear it. But, the disguise was necessary. Of course, no one in Zanarkand would recognize him. Except one person. And one of the housemates in the Mika house was going to lead him to her. When he'd begun this long journey toward Zanarkand over a year ago, he had deemed the task impossible.

But he had made _her _a promise years ago and he intended to keep it. He always kept his word. He had served twenty hard years in prison and when the opportunity to escape became available, he had taken it. It hadn't been easy, but over the long years he had befriended more than a few unsatisfied guards who actually believed he had big gil. What a bunch of fools. The wig itched. He had read about the bitch getting married and found out later that a kid was involved. Was the kid hers? He didn't know. He didn't even know if she really was here. But, a not so discreet employee had told her that the kid was here, in the Mika house.

He got up from the couch and slowly walked out to the hall where some mail lay on table. He picked it up, looking at the names.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Isaaru asked.

"It's nothing. I was just making sure I had your correct address. Just for emergency purposes," Forest explained quickly.

"Sure. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Gippal, I don't know why I even listen to you. My Pops is pissed with me and I don't blame him," Rikku complained, entering the Mika house.<p>

Gippal limped behind her. He closed the door and locked it. He didn't understand why she was upset with him.

"Didn't you ask me what I thought about the situation? Well, I told you what I thought. I didn't tell you to do it," he defended, checking the mail on the table.

"Why would anyone in Spira think you are an expert on women?"

"I'm more expert than your Pops. He's been with like what, one woman in twenty years?"

"He's selective! And with good reason. It will take a very special woman to deal with him."

"What'd I do that was so wrong? All I did was ask him if he was interested in Ms. Oliver."

"Yeah, in _front _of Ms. Oliver! You embarrassed both of them. Couldn't you tell he didn't know what to say?"

"Yeah, I noticed. But, he also didn't say that he wasn't interested, so she knows he might be. You asked me to go over there to dinner. You didn't say I had to be a good boy."

"I should have known you wouldn't be! I told you Ms. Oliver is kind of dating Yuna's dad. It's not serious. I told you Pops needed a little pushing."

"I pushed him and instead of just putting it out there and letting her know how he feels, what does he do? Declare he needs to bring more chili to the table."

"I know what he did. I was there. I thought you were going to ease into it. In a joking way, you know."

He shook his head and frowned at a letter addressed to Rikku from Zanarkand Star. He wordlessly handed it to her. She glanced at it briefly and put it in her pocket. He had allowed Penance to record _Might as Well Be Dead_. It was number three on the charts right now. Garrett, their new lead, could sing it, but it lacked the emotional soul Gippal thought it deserved. He wished he could sing it, but he wasn't about to get hooked on blizzaga again for a song. If it had even been the blizzaga. He could be one of those rare cases in Spira where he had been blessed by Yevon to have good fortune.

"Let's give them a few days and then we'll go check on them. I'll drill your Pops privately and you talk to Ms. Oliver. I'll pretend I want to know if he's coaching next blitz season or something. You work with her, so find out something."

"I'll do what I can. I'll have to find out if she really likes Uncle Braska, though. It'd be pretty interesting to know why she hasn't demanded that Pops and Brother move out. They've been there for months."

"That's right. I'll find out if Cid is really looking for a place. He can't be. It doesn't take this long to find a place anywhere in this city."

"Okay, so it's a date. We'll meet again to discuss our findings in a few days."

"Right…so have you made a decision about Zanarkand Star?"

Rikku nodded. "I sure have. I'm not a singer. I'll never be a singer. My dream is to help improve upon Zanarkand's technology. You know I desperately want to work at Machina Home, Inc."

Gippal smiled slightly. The lucky bastards at that place would get a treat if they got Rikku. How many hot girls worked in the technology field? He was glad that she wasn't falling for Pax's line, proving to him once and for all that she really didn't care about fortune and fame. He sighed. He wondered if he would be satisfied just writing songs for the rest of his life. It was too early to tell, but he would have to at least have some kind of plan in place if he ever wanted to get Rikku again.

**End of Ch. 13.**


End file.
